


Копьё Ориона

by Katarinagood



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarinagood/pseuds/Katarinagood
Summary: Эйдон - посол между расой охотников Яутжа и расой людей, чувствуя что планета на которой она живёт вот-вот остынет, а Землю колонизируют восставшие против Кодекса чести, яутжа, она отправляется на Землю, чтобы спасти одного человека, которого она считает избранным и кто станет новым продолжением рода для расы уманов (людей), так как Эйдон сама является уманом.





	1. Chapter 1

Планета Земля постоянно утопала в межнациональных и гражданских войнах. Так было всегда, но то, что уманы* устроили на сей раз, не лезло ни в какие рамки. Одна группа людей, называющая себя Иллюминатами и думающая, что они боги, решила сыпануть соли на не до конца зажившую рану. Изобретение аугментаций должно было стать благом для общества, а стало бичом, когда один уман по имени Хью Дерроу послал на встроенный чуть ли не во все нейронные протезы чип сигнал, приведший к тому, что люди с механическими конечностями просто сходили с ума и нападали на своих близких. После этого общество уманов ещё больше скатилось в бездну.   
Уманка, ставшая не по своей воле дружественным послом между расой уманов и расой космических охотников Яутжа, сидела перед большим монитором и наблюдала за всем, что происходило на планете Земля. Рядом с девушкой стояла её верная слуга и подруга яутжа из клана "Коготь" - Зенон, и если девушка-посол более-менее сдерживала свои чувства, то Зенон буквально кипела от злости, наблюдая за тем, как уманы обращаются с теми, кто чем-то отличается от них.   
\- Уманы жалкие и алчные создания, не знающие о Кодексе чести, - сжав когтистую руку, прогремела Зенон.   
\- Я вынуждена с тобой согласиться, сестра, мне жалко несчастных аугов, ставших жертвами алчности и подлости людей, - отвернувшись от экрана, сказала посол.   
\- Сестра, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - выдохнув, проурчала Зенон. Девушка-посол выключила монитор наблюдения за планетой Земля и, повернувшись к "сестре" произнесла: "Слушаю".   
\- Не здесь, сестрица, - настояла Зенон.   
\- Нас никто не подслушивает, даже враждебно настроенные к нам кланы не рискуют напасть на нас, - пыталась убедить посол сестру.   
Посол ещё не знала, что планета, на которой живёт не только она, но и все яутжа, скоро превратится в ледяную пустыню из-за того, что согревающая её звезда Бетельгейзе вот-вот станет сверхновой, а планета Земля как раз нагревается и не только из-за того, что там постоянные войны, и воюющие друг с другом уманы являются хорошей добычей для элитных кланов яутжа, но и благодаря глобальному потеплению, планета Земля становится точной копией планеты Яутжа-прайм. Великий Коготь, узнавший о том, что его родная планета может остыть, уже присмотрел для себя и своего клана новую планету. Нет, он не хочет вторгаться на Землю и превращать живущих там уманов в рабов, то, что происходит между уманами - это их уманское дело, не дело яутжа, вот только не все кланы яутжа согласны с Когтем, и многие дружественные ему кланы перешли на сторону сторонников захвата Земли и готовят плацдарм для наступления.   
\- Тут такие дела, подруга... - начала Зенон.   
\- Говори, не медли, - потребовала посол. Зенон немного помялась, прежде чем сообщить своему послу и по совместительству сестре, одну из плохих новостей.   
\- У меня для тебя есть две не очень хороших новости. Наши астрономы сообщили нам, что Бетельгейзе вот-вот станет сверхновой, - опустив голову, произнесла Зенон.

 

\- А как же мы и все остальные? - с тревогой на лице спросила девушка.   
\- Это ещё не самая плохая новость, сестрица. В нашем обществе близится раскол, - сжав руки в кулаки, ответила Зенон. Госпожа посол, услышав о расколе, чуть не села на пол и чуть не пришла в ярость, когда услышала от своей сестры, что некоторые кланы яутжа хотят поработить планету Земля.   
\- Вот как, они готовы нарушить кодекс и как самые трусливые уманы захватить чужую территорию. Я этого не позволю, я поговорю с ними. Я посол, они меня должны выслушать! - от возмущения девушка ударила кулаком по железной стене комнаты.

 

\- Это моя вина, госпожа, ты можете меня выгнать из клана или выселить на другую планету. Я должна была тебя сразу предупредить, но Коготь, как всегда, меня остановил, - печально проурчала Зенон.   
\- Я не понимаю, сестра, ты о чём? - удивлённо спросила посол.   
\- Эти новости не свежие, мы всё надеялись на то, что раскола в обществе не случится, поэтому и не говорили тебе, - ответила Зенон. Девушка-посол понимала - если в обществе раскол, то её миссия посла просто утратит свою значимость, яутжа, желающим переселиться на Землю, посол не нужен, они восстали против своей же политики, гласящей о том, что ни один яутжа не захватит планету Земля и не убьёт ни одного мирного умана.

 

В любом случае надо было переговорить с могучим Когтем - он лидер клана и он наверняка знает, как быть с планетой Земля, может быть, он сумеет переговорить с лидерами мятежных кланов и убедит их не колонизировать планету Земля. Зенон возражать не стала, её научили во всём слушаться госпожу посла и только, если ситуация перечит кодексу Яутжа, возражать. Выйдя из здания звёздного посольства, госпожа посол надела специальную маску, позволяющую ей дышать на Яутжа-прайм. Погода на планете становилась всё более засушливой, и многие яутжа улетали за водой на ближайшие спутники. Может быть, астрономы ошиблись, и Бетельгейзе не станет сверхновой. По дороге к дому Когтя девушка-посол подняла голову и взглянула в вечно жёлтое небо. Бетельгейзе была на месте, вот только сияла она ярче, чем раньше.   
\- Я не астроном, но думаю, что это предсмертное сияние, - вздохнула Зенон.   
\- Не трави душу, сестра, я согласна снять с себя чин посла, но не хочу, чтобы эта планета умирала, - печально произнесла посол.   
\- А Земля? Ты же уманка, тебя не беспокоит судьба этой планеты? - удивилась Зенон.  
\- Это когда-то была и планета твоих предков, но судьбой вас привело на Яутжа-прайм. Если честно, то мне жалко только аугов, но даже самой сильной армии наших охотников не хватит, чтобы остановить эту сегрегацию, - ответила посол.

 

\- Посмотрим, что Коготь скажет, - сказала Зенон. Когда госпожа посол и её сестра пришли к дому, где заседает глава клана, девушка попросила сестру остаться снаружи здания, несмотря на то, что Зенон хотела идти к Когтю вместе с сестрой, и, глубоко вдохнув, вошла в здание, где проживал Коготь и его сыновья. Меньше всего главе клана хотелось говорить с госпожой послом о бунтующих яутжа и о том, что его родная планета скоро остынет. Он не меньше госпожи посла был обеспокоен тем, что многие яутжа готовы нарушить Кодекс чести и атаковать планету Земля, но он не входил в совет старейшин, а значит, он не может повлиять ни на кого, кроме своих собратьев.   
\- Неужели нельзя что-то предпринять для того, чтобы спасти Землю от вторжения? - спросила посол у главы клана.  
\- Я сам опечален тем, что наши собратья по оружию и охоте готовы нарушить клятву, которую они дали великому богу Кетану, но я бессилен, - развёл руками Коготь.

 

\- А если поговорить с уманами и попытаться их как-то образумить? Я посол, они должны меня послушать, - предложила девушка.   
\- Эйдон, - обратился Коготь к послу, - ты не можешь спасти всех уманов, беды не избежать, но.... - начал Коготь  
\- Я слушаю, - твёрдо сказала Эйдон. Коготь вкратце рассказал девушке-послу о том, что, если большого конфликта не избежать, то он, сохраняя преданность Кодексу чести яутжа, присмотрел для себя подходящую планету, но, поскольку ему, как и его клану, дорога Эйдон и то, что она делала для всех яутжа на планете, то он позаботился о том, чтобы и у уманки, выполняющей роль посла, была своя планета, и чтобы атмосфера этой планеты была схожа с земной.   
\- Гибели нашего и вашего миров не избежать, и ты не можешь спасти всех уманов с планеты Земля, но... можешь спасти одного из них, а дальше будет как во всех религиях, ваши дети будут населять эту планету, - предложил Коготь.   
\- Но я практически бессмертна, а уманы слабы, и если я кого-то выберу, он не проживёт долго, - развела руками Эйдон.   
\- Как только выберешь и убедишь его лететь с тобой, я сделаю его, как и тебя, бессмертным, - проурчала Зенон.   
Эйдон неоднократно наблюдала за планетой Земля. Она за долгие годы службы послом между двумя цивилизациями не нашла ни одного достойного занять место рядом с ней умана, но, наблюдая за местом, которое уманы называют Чешской республикой, обратила внимания на одного молодого и талантливого инженера, который оказался одним из несчастных аугов. Он практически не выходил из своего дома, а когда выходил, то ненадолго, и только за едой. В этот момент Эйдон и засекла его. У него были волнистые волосы, грустные карие глаза, он был одет в клетчатую рубашку и поношенные джинсы, а его талантам позавидует не только любой уман, но и яутжа, и если Эйдон захочет жить рядом с кланом Когтя, то Когтю нужен хороший техник.   
\- Я уже сделала выбор, - сказала Эйдон и протянула Когтю фотографию своего избранника.   
\- Вы уверены в этом, госпожа посол?   
\- Более чем, несмотря на то, что он, как говорят уманы - ауг, руки у него золотые. Кажется, он инженер и то, что он делает, может пригодиться нашему клану, - ответила Эйдон.   
\- Быть по твоему, Эйдон, - согласился Коготь.   
\- Зенон, готовь Копьё Ориона, мы летим на Землю, - сказала Эйдон подруге.   
\- Куда летим?   
\- В Чешскую республику.  
\- Что?! Я вынуждена не согласиться с тобой, сестра. Это место - горячая точка на планете Земля, туда лететь опасно, - запротестовала Зенон.   
\- Тогда я полечу туда одна, я буду осторожна, обещаю, - сказала Эйдон.   
\- Но как? Я видела, у них уже есть наши технологии, и Копьё Ориона они легко могут обнаружить, - попыталась остановить свою сестру Зенон.   
\- Ты слышала, что сказал Коготь - он даст мне и ему отдельную планету, и этого ауга мне жалко больше, чем остальных. Я лечу, а ты, если хочешь, оставайся здесь и жди меня, - с этими словами Эйдон вышла из здания главы клана и направилась к своему кораблю.


	2. Глава 2

Корабль Эйдон - "Копьё Ориона" стоял в том же месте, где и остальные корабли расы яутжа. Это был личный крейсер класса Ман`дака, рассчитанный на одну семью. Чисто внешне крейсер не отличался от других, а вот внутренне корабль был оборудован специально для Эйдон и приближённых к ней охотников и воинов, на корабле также имелась комната для трофеев, куда девушка складывала добытые ею черепа ксеноморфов и других опасных существ, собранных за время долгой охоты на разных планетах. Будь Эйдон яутжа, а не человеком, за ней бы тут же выстроилась колонна из элитных воинов и охотников приютившей её расы, но она человек или, как говорят яутжа - уман. Все годы, прожитые на планете Яутжа-прайм, Эйдон провела в гордом одиночестве среди своих инопланетных друзей и родственников, а когда на планете начинался брачный сезон, ей, как и любой уманке, было тяжело сдерживать свои чувства, наблюдая за ухаживающими друг за другом яутжа. Только работа представителя посольства и наблюдения за уманами отвлекали её от грустных мыслей.   
Сестра и подруга Эйдон - Зенон хоть и не собиралась лететь с девушкой в самую горячую на планете Земля точку, но всё же решила проводить её до "Копья Ориона".   
\- Ох, сестрица, -вздохнула Зенон, - надеюсь, тебе удастся не только влюбиться в этого умана, но и заставить его лететь с тобой.   
\- А я уже в него влюбилась, - улыбнулась Эйдон.   
\- Как?  
\- Я давно за ним наблюдала, наблюдала с момента его рождения, и давно поняла, что он...  
\- Что он что? - не поняла Зенон.   
\- В клане меня считают дочерью Белой богини... - начала Эйдон.   
\- Думаешь, что он потомок Кетану! Но он не воин, а от Великого Кетану рождаются только воины! - удивлённо проурчала Зенон.  
\- Я с этим разберусь, как только прилечу на Землю, - сказала Эйдон.   
Попрощавшись с сестрой, Эйдон закрыла люк своего корабля и, прежде чем взлететь с Яутжа-прайм, надела лёгкие доспехи, вооружилась своим фирменным оружием, на всякий случай, если дорогу к её избраннику придётся пробивать сквозь полчища врагов. Кто знает, на что способны озлобленные уманы. Для того, чтобы легко выследить своего избранника, Эйдон взяла с собой сокола-разведчика и, надев на голову специальную маску, вылетела с планеты яутжа и направилась на планету Земля.   
\- Прощай, Яутжа-прайм, - с горечью подумала Эйдон, глядя в иллюминатор на постепенно отдаляющуюся планету оранжево-зелёного цвета, планету, которая когда-то приютила её - хрупкую уманку пяти лет и сделавшую её гордой воительницей и мудрым послом. Девушка не помнила того случая, как она докатилась до жизни такой, её названная сестра Зенон сказала ей, что её нашли в месте под названием Ирландия, прямо посреди Стоунхенджа, скорее всего, она потерялась и не могла найти дорогу домой, а может, её родители специально оставили её там, в любом случае, тогда раса яутжа ещё не раскололась на враждующие лагеря и дети великого Когтя, которые прилетели на охоту в Ирландию, обнаружили среди старинных руин девочку-уманку, а задолго до этого жрецы богов, которым поклоняются все яутжа, предсказали им, что на планете уманов они найдут посланницу Белой богини.   
\- Нам тебя сама Белая богиня послала, именно поэтому тебя приняли на нашей планете, понимаешь, - говорила тогда Зенон. Девочку, не помнящую своего имени, яутжа окрестили как Эйдон, на их языке это обозначает "живущий между двух миров". Будущую госпожу посла обучали не только навыкам охоты но и всему, что удалось охотникам и воинам узнать об уманах, а также всем знаниям, которые за долгие годы жизни накопили яутжа. Теперь это всё в прошлом, прекрасная планета Яутжа-прайм, состоящая одновременно из кроваво-красных скал и зелёных лесов, в которых обитают разнообразные звери, скоро превратится в ледяную пустыню, а планету Земля колонизируют те, кто раньше даже думать об этом не смел, те, кто когда-то чтил Кодекс чести, в котором говорилось:   
\- Никакой ксенос нельзя истреблять целиком.   
\- Нельзя убивать: женщин, детей, безоружных, старых и больных существ.   
\- Уманы тоже разумная раса и они заслуживают уважения.   
Но судя по тому, что сейчас происходит с уманами на всей планете Земля, последнее правило кодекса является исключением из правил, но это незыблемый кодекс правил, созданный самим Кетану, и его нарушение карается смертной казнью.   
\- Интересно, на какой планете нас поселят? Хотелось бы, чтобы эта планета была одновременно похожа и на Яутжа-прайм и на Землю, тогда нам обоим будет хорошо жить на ней, - думала Эйдон, глядя на фотографию своего избранника.   
Мирные мысли Эйдон прервал появившийся на радаре "Копья Ориона" крейсер, который летел вслед за ней. Этот корабль появился словно из ниоткуда, и он не собирался отставать от корабля девушки.   
\- Кто бы это мог быть? - задалась вопросом Эйдон и нажала кнопку на пульте управления кораблём. Преследовавший её крейсер был без опознавательных знаков, но по его виду было понятно, что он принадлежал расе яутжа.   
\- Падальщики! - пронеслось в голове у Эйдон. Многие яутжа-отступники, почуяв скорую гибель всех обитателей планеты Земля, устремились туда на охоту, чтобы добить оставшихся там уманов.   
\- Летите спасать своих уманов, госпожа посол? - услышала издевательский голос по рации Эйдон.   
\- Тебе нельзя устраивать резню на этой планете, она до сих пор под моей защитой, и если верховный старейшина узнает... - начала Эйдон.   
\- Не узнает, - ехидно прорычал падальщик и сделал пару выстрелов в "Копьё Ориона". К счастью, крейсер Эйдон был оснащён энергетическим щитом последнего поколения, и выстрелы падальщика не повредили её корабль. Эйдон тут же ретировалась, нельзя, чтобы падальщик узнал, что она ищет на планете Земля избранника, это может нарушить планы тех, кто думает, что уманы не заслуживают жизни, и если они узнают о существовании земного избранника великого бога Кетану, то тут же начнут за ним охоту, а он не воин, особенно против развитой расы яутжа.   
\- Готовься к смерти, уманка! - прошипел преследователь и вновь выстрелил в "Копьё Ориона". Эйдон легко удалось уйти от атаки, она активировала всё оружие на корабле и вступила в бой с падальщиком. Его корабль тоже был оснащён энергетическим щитом, но не таким мощным, как у "Копья Ориона". Падальщик не отставал от корабля Эйдон, даже когда ей удалось отстрелить все орудия своего противника, теперь оставалось сделать так, чтобы корабль противника пролетел мимо Земли, а иначе тихого приземления на эту планету не получится. Даже если падальщик разобьёт свой корабль на Земле, он выживет и начнёт охоту на каждого умана на планете.   
Эйдон старалась расстрелять изо всех орудий корабль противника и сделать так, чтобы падальщик погиб в открытом космосе, но даже подбитый враг пытался вытеснить Эйдон с намеченного ею курса, он перешёл на таран.   
\- Советую тебе сдаться, отступник, и надеяться на заступничество богов, - передала по рации Эйдон.   
\- Плевать я хотел на богов, - ответил отступник,тараня "Копьё Ориона". Как ни старалась Эйдон уйти от атак противника, её корабль был подбит, так же, как и корабль падальщика, и они оба приближались к орбите планеты Земля.   
\- Ну же, давай, - старалась выровнять свой корабль Эйдон, нажимая на все рычаги, но "Копьё Ориона" не слушался её, он продолжал сближение с планетой Земля, благо корабль падальщика сошёл с курса и, врезавшись в Луну, взорвался. Эйдон необходимо было приземлиться в Праге, чтобы по всей Чешской республике не искать потомка великого бога Кетану. Цель уже была намечена, и больше всего она боялась промахнуться. Как только Прага появилась в зоне видимости, Эйдон шагнула в спасательную капсулу и катапультировалась, прежде чем её корабль врезался в одну из построек Праги


	3. Глава 3

Утро для Адама Дженсена, аугментированного сотрудника Опергруппы 29, началось слишком рано. Он прибыл в Прагу во второй раз после того, как с ним связалась сотрудник хакерского коллектива "Джаггернаут" - Алекс Вега. Именно она упросила его устроиться в Опергруппу 29, чтобы выяснить, является ли эта Опергруппа ячейкой иллюминатов или нет. Алекс дала Дженсену чип-стукач для того, чтобы он мог установить его в НПС, который находится в отделении Опергруппы 29. Как только Адам с Алекс вошли в здание вокзала, прогремел взрыв, и Дженсен, не растерявшись, стал искать тех, кому нужна помощь. Он не мог простить себе, что не смог спасти маму мальчика, который отчаянно пытался вытащить её из-под завала. Она так и умерла там под обломками. Если бы у Адама были настоящие человеческие глаза, то он бы и сам заплакал от всей этой боли, что происходит вокруг. В том, что сейчас происходит во всём мире, виноват только один человек - Хью Дерроу, это он подал сигнал с Панхеи, из-за которого мирные ауги сошли с ума и набросились на своих близких и знакомых, а сегрегация, начатая "чистыми", только подбросила дров в вечно полыхающий костёр ненависти.   
\- Ты как? - спросила Алекс у Адама. Адам не знал, что ответить своей знакомой, и Алекс, прекрасно видя состояние Адама, посоветовала ему пойти домой и отдохнуть. Коллектив "Джаггернаут" арендовал для Дженсена квартиру в районе улицы Прекажка, туда Адам и направился. Как только он добрался до апартаментов "Зелен", то увидел небольшое скопление людей во внутреннем дворе. На улице Прекажка проживали в основном аугментированные граждане Праги, и жили они не в самых лёгких условиях, их ненавистники "чистые" свозили всю грязь со своих районов в Прекажку, поэтому повсюду валялись кучи мусора. Сначала Адам решил, что обитатели апартаментов "Зелен" опять решили устроить во дворе дискуссию по поводу того, куда отвезти мусор, чтобы хоть как-то облагородить район, но обитатели этого дома говорили о другом.   
\- Только этого не хватало, - говорили одни.   
\- Чувствую, сейчас полиция сюда набежит, - говорили другие.   
\- Что тут происходит? - спросил Адам, пробираясь сквозь толпу аугментированных граждан. Как только толпа отступила, пропуская Дженсена к эпицентру события, Адам увидел лежащую посередине двора металлическую капсулу.

 

\- Это ещё что такое? - задался вопросом Адам, осторожно подходя к странному предмету. Капсула была покрыта непонятными руническими символами, крышка у неё не была прозрачной, и Адам не знал, кто или что находится внутри, ясно только одно - это прилетело из космоса. Дженсен собирался включить рентгеновское зрение, чтобы узнать, что там находится, но капсула начала сама открываться. Сквозь дым, который при этом появился, Адам смог разглядеть человеческий силуэт, а когда дым совсем рассеялся, то в изумлении были не только обитатели апартаментов "Зелен", но и сам Адам. В капсуле лежало нечто, похожее на человеческую девушку, её голову и лицо закрывал странный шлем, на руках были наручи и странный механизм, похожий на таймер от часовой бомбы, на ногах - сандалии, а на теле - что-то вроде сетки.   
Как только капсула раскрылась полностью, существо сделало пару шагов и чуть не повалилось на землю, если бы не вовремя подоспевший Адам, который не дал ей или ему рухнуть на землю. Пока одна часть жителей Прекажки приходила в себя, Адам под шумок подхватил "девушку" на руки и понёс в свою квартиру. Принеся её/его домой, Адам отнёс посланника или посланницу небес в свою спальню и уложил на кровать. Сегодня ему хорошо отдохнуть не получится. Упавшая во двор дома, где он жил, капсула спутала ему все планы, и Дженсен решил побольше узнать о том, кто чуть не свалился ему на голову. Существо по-прежнему не приходило в себя, однако по постоянно вздымающийся груди было видно, что оно живое. Адам осмотрел странный шлем на голове посланника небес. От него отходили трубки, которые шли куда-то за спину. Адам долго не решался снять его с головы гостя, думая, что в этом шлеме находится система, подающая газ похожий на кислород.

 

\- Что же ты такое? - вновь и вновь задавался вопросом Дженсен. Решив, что перед ним всё же человек, Адам снял шлем с головы... гостьи. Перед ним на кровати лежала молодая земная девушка, её волосы были заплетены в сложную косу, а лоб закрывала повязка из красной ткани.   
\- Не может быть, ещё одна! - удивился Адам. Дженсен неоднократно слышал о том, что в разных уголках Земли находили мумии и хорошо сохранившиеся тела женщин, некоторые из них были нетленны и они лежали почти точно в таких же капсулах, но они были все мертвы, а та, что свалилась Адаму на голову, была жива. Помимо доспехов, на спине девушки находился необычного вида ранец. Осторожно сняв его со спины своей гостьи, Дженсен начал изучать его содержимое. В нём обнаружилось телескопическое копьё. Несмотря на то, что устройство копья было довольно сложным, оно оказалось на удивление лёгким. Также там лежала пара метательных дисков и вышедший из строя дрон-разведчик в виде железной птицы. Адам не мог вспомнить, где он видел точно такое же оружие, кажется, в каком-то фантастическом фильме.

 

\- Кто же ты такая? Ты одна из этих звёздных дев, но почему ты прилетела сюда с оружием? - задался вопросом Дженсен, когда вернулся в комнату, где всё ещё лежала на кровати без сознания его гостья. Тут Адам заметил, что девушка что-то сжимает в руке. Это что-то было похоже на фотографию. Вначале Адам был ошарашен происшедшим, что не приметил эту деталь сразу. Дженсен аккуратно потянул за уголок этой фотографии и чуть не оторопел. Его гостья держала в руке фотографию его друга - Вацлава Коллера.   
\- Так ты за ним прилетела? - вновь задался вопросом Адам. В поисках ответа Адам перевернул фотографию, на её задней части большими буквами было написано SAVE.   
\- Спасти? От кого? - возник в голове Адама очередной вопрос.   
\- Ох, моя голова... - раздалось у Адама за спиной. Он повернулся и увидел, что девушка начала приходить в себя.   
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Адам.   
\- Где я? Что это за место? - ответила вопросом на вопрос девушка.   
\- В Праге.  
\- На Земле? - Девушка схватилась за голову и стала ей мотать туда-сюда, словно что-то пыталась вспомнить, но у неё не получалось.   
\- Да, на Земле, если ты из космоса, - ответил Адам.   
\- Как я сюда попала?   
\- А ты не помнишь?   
Его гостья пыталась вспомнить хоть что-то, но от воспоминаний у неё, похоже, начинала болеть голова.   
\- Ты, наверное, сильно ударилась головой. Позволь, я сниму эту повязку и посмотрю? - спросил Адам и уже потянулся к повязке, закрывающий лоб его гостьи.

 

\- Не смей прикасаться ко мне, уман! - откуда ни возьмись из наручей гостьи возник острый ятаган и, если бы Адам вовремя не отдёрнул руку, то его механическая рука осталась бы без пальцев.   
\- Что ж, по крайней мере ты помнишь, как защищаться, но опусти свой нож, я не причиню тебе вреда, - сказал Адам, наблюдая за тем, как, всё ещё держа в руке ятаган, смотрит на него девушка. Гостья умерила свой яростный пыл, и ятаган вновь вернулся в исходное положение. Когда напряжение спало, Дженсен всё же решил заговорить со своей гостьей и предложил ей поесть, но незнакомка замотала головой, заявив, что она не голодна.   
\- Ты правда ничего не помнишь? А своё имя? - спросил Адам у гостьи.   
\- Эйдон, - тихо ответила Эйдон.   
\- А меня зовут Адам, - улыбнулся Дженсен.   
\- А-дам, - произнесла Эйдон.   
\- Верно, судя по твоему обмундированию, ты явно не с этой планеты, - вздохнул Дженсен, под конец выведенный из строя всем происходящим. 

 

***

У Эйдон при падении на Землю, а точнее, на Прагу отшибло половину памяти, она не помнила того, как и зачем она прилетела на Землю. Единственное, что осталось в памяти девушки, так это то, чему её учили на Яутжа-прайм - охоте, и то, что она должна кого-то спасти, но вот только от чего или от кого спасти, она забыла, и даже забыла, где искать того, кого нужно спасти. Она не помнила, как оказалась на Земле и как оказалась в квартире умана, представившегося ей как Адам. Когда этот уман захотел снять с её головы повязку, она подумала, что он хочет причинить ей вред, поэтому встала в защитную позицию, но когда он сказал, что не причинит ей вреда, то тут же убрала своё наручное лезвие. Голова по-прежнему болела и мешала Эйдон вспомнить, зачем она прилетела на Землю и для кого. Спасший её уман Адам тоже хотел выяснить причину появления представительницы неземной цивилизации на планете Земля, и кто она такая.   
\- Я человек, - еле улыбнулась Эйдон Адаму.   
\- Я никому не скажу, я умею хранить секреты, - сказал Адам.   
\- Все вы, уманы, так говорите, - произнесла девушка. Адам взял со стола оружие и погнутого дрона и принёс его Эйдон. Она тут же схватила эта оружие, как будто его пытаются отобрать у неё, и с опаской посмотрела на своего спасителя.   
\- Такого оружия нет на Земле, - подметил Адам.   
\- И не должно быть, технологии яутжа не должны попасть к уманам, - проговорила Эйдон.   
\- Яутжа! - тут Адам вспомнил, где он видел это оружие. Когда он только начинал работать в коллективе "Джагернаут", он взломал базу данных Пентагона, и там был документ под названием "Яутжа", в нём говорилось, что представители этой расы неоднократно посещали Землю, но Эйдон не была похожа ни на одного из них.   
\- Вижу, ты уже знаком с представителями нашей расы, - уловила Эйдон.   
\- Только слышал о них, но ты не похожа на них, - ответил Адам.   
\- Обещай, что это останется между нами, - начала Эйдон.   
\- Обещаю, - согласился Адам. Другого выхода не было, Эйдон всё ещё была слаба, а в Адаме она угрозы не видела. По его виду не скажешь, что он работает над проектом "Звездочёт". Услышав слово яутжа, он не схватил пистолет и не выстрелил в неё, а был удивлён, увидев вместо мускулистого пришельца с острыми зубами и жвалами хрупкую девушку.   
\- Я не должна быть на Земле, я посол между вашей расой и нашей, - переведя дух, сказала Эйдон.   
\- Ты одна из тех, кто охотится на людей? - спросил Адам.   
\- Только если эти люди с оружием. Мы не убиваем слабых, больных и тех, у кого нет оружия.   
\- Время поменялось, теперь оружие у всех есть, - печально произнёс Адам.   
\- Пойми, я не охочусь на уманов! - чуть ли не прокричала Эйдон.   
\- А зачем ты тогда здесь? - тихо спросил Дженсен. Как Эйдон не пыталась вспомнить, у неё начинала болеть голова, и девушка, схватившись за голову, чуть не упала на пол. Адам помог девушке дойти до дивана, чтобы она смогла отдохнуть. Может быть, потом она вспомнит, зачем сюда прилетела и от кого она собирается спасать Вацлава Коллера.   
Ночью Дженсен так и не смог уснуть, он пытался осознать всё, что произошло за день. Сначала взрыв на станции Ружечка, а теперь ещё и представительница расы яутжа свалилась ему на голову. А что, если это не взрыв был на Ружечке, а инопланетный корабль врезался в вокзал, и, судя по тому, как пострадала память Эйдон, за ней кто-то гнался... Теперь ко всем этим беспорядкам добавится и инопланетное вторжение.


	4. Глава 4

Ну с чем мы придём к следующему веку?  
Сошедший с горящего неба теперь повелитель земли.  
Конец и начало столетья мятежным живут человеком,  
Открытие Марса свободе грозит.

 

Адам долго не мог уснуть, пытаясь осмыслить то, что произошло не только с ним, но и со всем миром. Одно он знал точно: Эйдон — посланница воинствующей расы пришельцев, которые называют себя яутжа, и если посланница так и не вспомнит, что привело её на грешную Землю и не вернётся обратно на свою планету, то за ней непременно последует кто-нибудь из её расы, а Прага сейчас для яутжа как сафари для белого человека в Африке. Дженсен так и не смог уснуть, и утром проснулся полностью разбитым, а ему нужно было идти в Опергруппу 29 для того, чтобы установить чип-стукач на НПС в кабинете Джима Миллера. Проснувшись, Адам обнаружил, что все его аугментации сильно повреждены.  
— Только этого не хватало, — печально вздохнул Дженсен. Хорошо, что инфолинк не повреждён, а иначе бы он потерял связь со всеми своими знакомыми и коллегами. Первым делом Адам связался с Алекс Вегой и сообщил ей, что его аугментации повреждены и что ему нужно пойти к специальному доктору, чтобы их восстановить. Алекс пожелала Дженсену удачи и отключила связь.  
Первым делом Адам решил проверить, как там Эйдон. Он подошёл к спальне, куда отнёс девушку прошлым вечером, и постучал в дверь. Спрашивать, в порядке ли она, он не стал — и так ясно, что она не в порядке, если потеряла память и не помнит, зачем она прилетела на Землю.  
— Эйдон, ты там? — спросил Адам.  
— А где же мне ещё быть, уман? Входи, раз уж стучишь в дверь, — чётко ответила девушка. Кровать в спальне Адама была почти не тронута, как это бывает, когда на ней долго лежит человек. Похоже, этой ночью не только Адам не смог уснуть, но и Эйдон тоже.  
— Что, уман, по твоему виду, хоть ты наполовину из карбона сделан, видно, что ты не спал, — приятно улыбнулась девушка.  
— А ты? Кровать почти не тронута.  
— Мы редко спим, у нас свой распорядок дня, — улыбнулась Эйдон, не отрывая взгляда от созерцания утренней Праги.  
— Кто мы? Яутжа? Но ты человек! — воскликнул Дженсен. Фразу Адама о том, что она человек, а не яутжа, Эйдон восприняла в штыки, она резко встала на ноги и, подойдя к Дженсену, сказала, почти выкрикнула.  
— Врёшь, уман, я яутжа!  
— Будь по-твоему, — согласился Адам.  
Дженсен хотел предложить своей гостьи еды, но она отказалась, сказав, что земная пища не для неё, и что мясо животных, обитающих в одной из галактик Ориона, куда вкуснее, чем-то, что едят на Земле.  
— Ты прилетела из созвездия Ориона? — удивился Адам.  
— Яутжа называют его Анкрам, древние уманы, жившие на Земле, считали, что именно из этого созвездия прилетали их боги. Орион — это одновременно и ключ, и замок, который можно открыть ключом, — как только Эйдон заговорила об Орионе, в её глазах зажёгся настоящий огонь.  
Адам вновь пытался расспросить девушку о том, вспомнила ли она, за чем или за кем прилетела на планету Земля, но Эйдон, пытаясь вспомнить об этом, вновь и вновь хваталась за голову.  
— Я нашёл у тебя эту фотографию. Ты знаешь Коллера? — спросил он девушку.  
— Коллера?  
— Человека на этой фотографии зовут Вацлав Коллер, он мой друг, — сказал Адам, протягивая фотографию девушке.  
— Вацлав Коллер… Где-то я уже слышала это имя, — проговорила Эйдон, всё ещё пытаясь вспомнить.  
— Ладно, я оставлю её тебе, вдруг вспомнишь, а пока мне нужно идти, — сказал Адам Эйдон.  
Первым делом Адам связался со своим другом Вацлавом Коллером и сказал, что ему нужна помощь, но, как оказалось, Коллеру самому была нужна помощь, так как его окружили люди из банды Двали. Дженсен не имел права отказывать другу, поэтому согласился ему помочь и направился к «Машине времени» — книжному магазину, директором которого являлся Вацлав Коллер.  
Человечество окончательно скатывалось в бездну. Куда бы не шёл Адам, за ним следили полицейские дроны, некоторые аугментированные граждане Праги боялись даже чихнуть, чтобы не привлечь к себе внимание. Небо над Прагой было затянуто облаками, солнце практически не проглядывалось из-за них, но сегодня утром над планетой Земля светило другое солнце — звезда Бетельгейзе, словно корчась в предсмертной агонии, светила ярче солнца, окрашивая облака в кроваво-красный цвет. Это зрелище поразило Адама ещё больше, чем-то, что у него в квартире сейчас находится представительница внеземной цивилизации. Дженсен был на полпути к книжному магазину Коллера, но тут почувствовал чей-то пристальный взгляд на своей спине. Когда Адам обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто за ним следит, то увидел чей-то размытый силуэт, а затем три красные точки, похожие на лазерный прицел, прошли по его телу и остановились на груди. Адам на автомате взвёл свой пистолет, так и не зная, кто за ним следит. Людей и полицейских дронов в этой части квартала не было, а иначе поднялась бы паника.  
— Кто здесь? — задал Дженсен вопрос своему преследователю.  
— Кто здесь? Кто здесь? — словно эхом повторил преследователь, не слезая с крыши, а точки тут же переместились на голову Адама. Если бы Дженсен пошевелился, то от его головы мало чего осталось бы, впрочем, как и от самого Адама. Призрачная фигура, не сводя прицела с головы Дженсена, спрыгнула с крыши и предстала перед Адамом во всей красе. Как только преследователь отключил маскировку, Дженсен увидел яутжа ростом на три головы выше его, шлема на нём не было, только тяжёлая броня и что-то, похожее на пистолет.  
— Отдай уманку, и никто не пострадает! — почти человеческим голосом проговорил яутжа. Адам понял, о какой уманке идёт речь — именно из-за этого яутжа корабль Эйдон потерпел крушение в Праге, и из-за него она потеряла часть памяти. Гость явно не дружелюбный, а иначе бы он не наставил лазерный прицел на Дженсена.  
— С какой стати я должен тебе верить, верзила? — усмехнулся Адам.  
— С такой! — яут схватил Адама за горло и, грозясь его сдавить, поднял в воздух. Дженсен попытался отбиться от яростной хватки гостя, но у него ничего не выходило. Аугментации Адама всё ещё были повреждены и работали не в полную силу. Другого выхода не было, и Адам не в полную силу применил Тайфун. Яут явно не ожидал такого и, как только вспышка от Тайфуна чуть ослепила его, он разжал хватку и выронил Адама.  
— Что, верзила, не нравится? — усмехнулся Адам и выпустил пару пуль в яута. Пули даже не поцарапали кожу гостя, а только разозлили его.  
— Отдай девчонку, и я, может быть, сжалюсь над тобой, — прогремел яутжа.  
-Нет, не отдам, — Дженсен выпустил целую обойму в яута, тот рассвирепел ещё больше, он готов был разорвать Адама на части, но прекрасно понимал, что, если он убьёт этого жалкого умана, то не узнает, где тот прячет Эйдон, поэтому обозленный падальщик обнажил свои наручные лезвия, стал им размахивать перед лицом Адама, требуя выдачи Эйдон. Адам прекрасно знал, что этими лезвиями можно разрезать любую карбоновую аугментацию, Эйдон чуть руку ему не отсекла такими лезвиями, поэтому он быстро ретировался. Падальщику это не понравилось, и он махнул своим наручным ятаганом так, что на имплантатах Дженсена остались глубокие царапины. Единственный способ спастись от преследования падальщика — выбежать в густо населённую часть улицы. Эти существа умны, и он наверняка не станет нападать на Адама посередине улицы. Так Дженсен и сделал. Как только он выбежал в людную часть улицы, падальщика и след простыл. Ежу понятно, что громила искал Эйдон, за обычной человеческой девушкой или женщиной он бы не прилетел, и Адам решил расспросить Эйдон о падальщике и не только. В любом случае, к Коллеру идти с этими порезами на имплантатах нельзя, а иначе начнутся расспросы о том, откуда такие царапины.


	5. Глава 5

Когда Адам ушёл из квартиры, Эйдон, чтобы долго его не ждать, засела за починку своей механической птицы, необходимой ей для выслеживания добычи. Девушка всё ещё не могла вспомнить, зачем она прилетела на планету Земля, но иногда занятие каким-то делом помогает не только отвлечься от проблем, но и буквально разгрузить мысли, а заодно вспомнить о том, зачем она здесь. Хорошо, что Адам не захватил с собой оружие Эйдон и понял, что уманам лучше не прикасаться к тому, что им не принадлежит. Механическая птица и всё оружие Эйдон находились на столе в спальне, куда Адам отнёс девушку. Эйдон внимательно осмотрела дрона-разведчика. Крылья механической птицы были погнуты, а когда девушка хотела дать приказ птице расправить крылья, дрон заискрился.  
— Ну вот, только не хватало мне остаться без моих вторых глаз, — вздохнула Эйдон, осматривая птицу. В квартире Адама было полно разных деталей, это, конечно, не техника яутжа, но для починки дрона может подойти. Эйдон легко разобрала механического сокола и стала искать, что именно сломалось. Всё это время механический сокол находился у Эйдон на плече, и, вполне возможно, при ударе о землю девушка ударилась спиной о заднюю часть капсулы, повредив своего дрона.  
— Прости, Адам, но эти детали мне нужнее, — решила Эйдон, беря со стола Дженсена шестерёнки из разобранных часов. Все эти детали девушка встроила в свою птицу, а затем проверила её, надев шлем на голову.  
— Взлетай, — мысленно дала Эйдон приказ дрону. Птица ожила и, взлетев со стола, стала неуклюже летать по комнате, а затем, наткнувшись на стену, упала на пол.  
— Не то, — констатировала Эйдон и, взяв с пола механического сокола, продолжила работу над ним. За дверью послышался шорох, и Эйдон, взяв в руки своё копьё, пошла узнать, кто пришёл. Адам, скорее всего, пошёл на работу, а это значит, что он ушёл на целый день. Наверное, в квартиру пробрался кто-то чужой. Но нет, это был Адам, он был сильно потрёпан, на его карбоновых имплантатах были видны огромные царапины, а на шее были отметины от когтистой руки падальщика.  
— Великий Кетану! — воскликнула Эйдон. — Адам, что произошло? — девушка выронила из руки копьё и подбежала к Дженсену. После чего повела его к дивану.  
— Так, подрался кой с кем, — прокряхтел Дженсен. Эйдон стала осматривать каждую царапину на теле Адама, а затем, почуяв неприятный мускусный запах, исходивший от его шеи, отстранилась.  
— В чём дело? Никогда не видела раненного мужчину? — еле улыбнулся Адам.  
— Ты ещё шутить смеешь, я узнаю эти царапины и этот запах. Ты столкнулся с кем-то из нашей расы, с кем-то сильнее тебя, — на полном серьёзе сказала Эйдон.  
— И этот кто-то искал тебя, — произнёс Адам.  
— Меня? — удивилась девушка.  
— Ты ещё не вспомнила, зачем тебе Коллер? — спросил Дженсен. Эйдон только головой замотала.  
— Мне нужно идти, Эйдон, моему другу нужна помощь, и я не могу отказать, — сказал Адам, вставая с дивана.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — заявила девушка.  
— Не боишься верзилы?  
— Меня учили справляться с такими, к тому же, если я увижу твоего друга в живую или то место, где он живёт, то наверняка вспомню, — сказала Эйдон. Адам представил, как охотница из яутжа по очереди убивает членов банды Двали и берёт их черепа в качестве трофеев. Дженсен ещё ничего не ответил девушке, а она уже надела на голову свой шлем и взяла в руки оружие.  
— Зачем тебе шлем? — спросил Дженсен у Эйдон.  
— Там система маскировки, я просто замаскируюсь, и никто не сможет меня увидеть, — ответила девушка и включила маскировку. Она была точно такая же, какую Адам видел у громилы, и точно такая же, как и у него.  
— У меня точно такая же маскировка, правда, она работает вполсилы, — признался Адам и тут же пожалел об этом. Остриё инопланетного копья коснулось его груди, а глаза на шлеме Эйдон зажглись красным светом.  
— Я не крал ваших технологий, её изобрёл мой бывший босс — Дэвид Шариф, — сознался Адам.  
— Потом поговорим об этом. Надо спасать твоего друга, — сказала Эйдон.  
Адам и Эйдон направились к книжному магазину Вацлава Коллера — «Машине времени». Коллер не врал насчёт того, что ему нужна была помощь. Его книжный магазин окружили какие-то бандиты, и Адаму с Эйдон пришлось искать обходной путь.  
— Он там один? — спросила девушка у Адама.  
— Да, и он в беде, — ответил Дженсен.  
— Уманы, хитрые уманы, напасть на одного и загнать его в угол, ни чести, ни совести, — сплюнула девушка. Адам и Эйдон стали передвигаться по крышам, девушке такой способ передвижения нравился, яутжа часто забираются на высокие деревья или крыши домов для того, чтобы найти для себя подходящую добычу. Как только ребята поближе подобрались к «Машине времени», Эйдон потихоньку начала вспоминать, зачем она прилетела на Землю.  
— Я помню этот магазин, — произнесла Эйдон.  
— Да, и что? Что ты вспомнила? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Это здание, — проговорила Эйдон. Теперь всё начало вставать на свои места: загнанные в угол ауги, вечные войны уманов друг с другом, полёт Эйдон на Землю с миссией спасти с гибнущей планеты, которую вот-вот захватят взбунтовавшиеся яутжа.  
— Боль, сколько боли обычные уманы причинили аугментированным, — проговорила Эйдон.  
— Ты сочувствуешь аугам?  
— Да, я наблюдала за ними ещё до того, как большая гора ушла под воду. Точно, я должна спасти умана по имени Вацлав Коллер, — вспомнила Эйдон.  
— Тогда мы должны торопиться, тут какие-то бандиты, — сообщил Адам. Забравшись на крышу одного из домов, Адам и Эйдон, оба замаскировавшись, наблюдали за тем, что происходит вокруг книжного магазина Коллера. Эйдон чувствовала, как в ней растёт тяга к охоте, она наблюдала за каждом шагом бандитов, размышляя над тем, как убить одного, чтобы другие не заметили. Включив устройство «Пересмешник» для записи человеческих голосов, девушка записывала каждый разговор бандитов. Адам продолжал размышлять над тем, как попасть в магазин Коллера. Он не заметил, как Эйдон перебралась на карниз здания и наблюдала за ни о чём не подозревающим бандитом. Как только красные огоньки её лазерного прицела оказались на голове бандита, она тут же метнула в него своё копьё, а затем с лёгкостью спрыгнула с карниза вниз.  
— Настоящая охотница, — улыбнулся Адам и тоже спрыгнул вниз.  
— Надо тело спрятать, пока никто не заметил, — приказала Эйдон Адаму.  
— Он тут не один, — заметил Адам.  
— Я знаю, уман, перед тем, как спрыгнуть вниз, я просканировала местность с помощью устройства, находящегося в моём шлеме, — сказала Эйдон.  
— Тут есть строительные леса, мы можем проникнуть на второй этаж магазина, — предложил Адам. Как только Адам сказал это девушке, она тут же подпрыгнула и залезла на строительные леса, а затем перебралась на карниз. Рядом с окном маячил ещё один бандит, и Эйдон включила «Пересмешника», чтобы привлечь его внимание. Как только бандит оказался рядом с окном, девушка тут же насадила его на остриё копья, а затем Адам помог вытащить бандита из здания.  
— Так вот как ты охотишься, — подметил он.  
— Точно, выслеживаю добычу, отвлекаю её, если она не одна, а потом бац — и это уже трофей, но эта охота для меня лёгкая, а значит, не трофейная, — кокетливо проговорила Эйдон. Они с Адамом могли ещё поболтать, но тут она услышала чей-то зов о помощи.  
— Тише, слышишь? — прошептала Эйдон. Адам прислушался, крик о помощи становился всё более громким.  
— Помогите мне, нет, я не хочу…  
— Это Коллер! — воскликнул Адам.  
— Я слишком долго вспоминала, — созналась себе Эйдон. Девушка приказала Адаму спрятаться за одной из книжных полок, а сама пошла на голос звавшего на помощь Коллера, расправив своё копьё и выдвинув наручные лезвия. Прибежав на зов, Эйдон увидела, как двое бандитов удерживали сидящего на стуле Вацлава Коллера.  
— Босс хочет знать, что ты скрываешь, — говорил один бандит.  
— Если не скажешь, приведём силой, — усмехнулся второй.  
— Двое на одного? Да вы падальщики, господа, даже самые опустившиеся яутжа так не делают! — вскипела от ярости Эйдон. С убийством двух бандитов Эйдон почувствовала, как к ней вернулась тяга к охоте. Подойдя поближе, девушка, не выходя из режима маскировки, вновь включила «Пересмешника», чтобы отвлечь внимание бандита, и как только тот к ней приблизился, она с яростью в глазах проткнула его наручными лезвиями.  
— Да что тут происходит? — задался вопросом оставшийся бандит, увидев, как что-то или кто-то проткнуло его товарища. Он взвёл своё ружьё и стал стрелять вокруг, пытаясь убить невидимую охотницу, и последнее, что он увидел — это как Эйдон на минуту отключила свою маскировку и, размахнувшись наручным лезвием, отрубила бандиту голову.  
— Никто не смеет трогать избранника самого Кетану, за это бывает смерть, — проговорила Эйдон.  
Убрав наручные лезвия и копьё, Эйдон подошла к сидящему без сознания на стуле Коллеру. Поскольку у него вместо рук были протезы, девушка попыталась нащупать пульс на шее Вацлава.  
— Он жив, — улыбнулась Эйдон и позвала Адама.  
— Хорошо сработано, — подметил Дженсен.  
— Спасибо, я годами тренировалась. Вацлав без сознания, так что бери его на руки и отнеси домой, — приказала Эйдон.  
— Наверное, он увидел, как ты охотишься, — съехидничал Дженсен.  
— Да, не так я представляла нашу встречу, — согласилась девушка.  
— А как ты избавишься от тел бандитов?  
— Этим. Эта жидкость растворяет всю материю, включая и живую, — сказала Эйдон и показала Адаму флакон со странной жидкостью. Отослав Дженсена вместе с лежащим без сознания Коллером домой, Эйдон собрала все трупы бандитов в одном месте и растворила их с помощью привезённой с собой жидкости. Затем вернулась в квартиру Адама.


	6. Глава 6

Когда Адам и Эйдон принесли находящегося в бессознательном состоянии Коллера в квартиру, Эйдон приказала Адаму отнести Вацлава в спальню, после чего она с помощью сканера, встроенного в её шлем, просканировала его тело на наличие повреждений. Не найдя их, она вздохнула с облегчением:  
— Слава Кетану, он только без сознания.  
В отличие от Эйдон, которая пришла в себя и вспомнила, что она прилетела за Вацлавом Коллером, Адам был ошарашен всем тем, что с ним сегодня произошло, и требовал от своей гостьи объяснений. Эйдон готова была дать ответ Адаму на то, что происходит в последнее время не только на планете Земля, но и во вселенной. В конце концов уман, согласившийся помочь девушке, должен знать о происходящим.  
— Хорошо, я скажу тебе, что здесь происходит, — выходя из спальни Адама, сказала Эйдон.  
— Постарайся понять, Эйдон, я не хочу на тебя давить, но у меня просто нет выбора. Когда я собирался идти на починку к Коллеру, на меня напал один из ваших, он явно искал тебя, — начал Адам.  
— Судя по царапинам и следам на горле, на тебя напал вовсе не падальщик. Скажи, как он выглядел? — спросила у Адама Эйдон. Адам прежде никогда не сталкивался с воинами яутжа, он о них только читал и слышал, но тем не менее описал внешность напавшего на него яута, включая его рост и острый зубатый рот.  
— Падальщики хоть и отщепенцы, но они никогда не высадятся на незнакомой им планете без специального шлема и маски, который снабжает их специальным газом. Без маски они долго не протянут. На тебя напал не падальщик, — сев на диван, сказала Эйдон.  
— А кто? — задался вопросом Адам.  
— Самой знать бы. Но если один яутжа научился дышать кислородом, то значит и те, которые хотят колонизировать вашу планету, тоже могут научиться этому, — произнесла Эйдон.  
— Как колонизировать? А люди?! — удивился Адам. Глубоко вдохнув, Эйдон продолжила рассказывать Адаму горькую правду о будущем человечества. Ей самой не нравится то, что яутжа собираются колонизировать Землю, ведь раньше только самый достойный воин этой расы мог вернуться на планету Земля, некогда бывшую для его расы колыбелью. А теперь, когда второй родине космических воинов и охотников угрожает полное замерзание, их лагерь разделился на две части — одни готовы остаться и замёрзнуть на ставшей для них родной планете, а другие, готовые нарушить не только Кодекс чести, хотят вторгнуться на планету Земля и колонизировать ее. Эйдон рассказала Адаму о том, почему земное небо окрасилось в кроваво-красный цвет, и про яутжа, готовых нарушить Кодекс чести и колонизировать Землю.  
— Если бы вы, уманы, не ссорились друг с другом и не устраивали постоянные войны, то, возможно, те, кто плевать хотел на Кодекс чести, просто пролетели бы мимо. Но вы постоянно воюете друг с другом, играете не только мускулами, но и оружием, а для яутжа, наблюдающих постоянно за вами из космоса, вы — как сафари для белого человека в Африке, — начала Эйдон.  
— Прости, но ты мало знаешь о нас, людях, чтобы так говорить. Есть и хорошие люди, — начал Адам.  
— Адам, хоть мне и 27 лет сейчас, но я по сути своей бессмертна, и я наблюдала за тем, как одна эпоха сменяет другую, и мир был, но он был недолгим. Вы, уманы, не умеете жить в мире и согласии, вы так поглощены своими войнами, и у вас нет оружия, которым вы можете остановить вторжение более совершенной расы, — усмехнулась Эйдон. Она продолжила свой рассказ. Поскольку она человек, глава клана Когтя пообещал ей, что высадит её на подходящей для жизни уманки планете, и что она, Эйдон, спрашивала Великого Когтя о том, может ли она спасти несколько уманов с Земли, раз уж вторжение неизбежно.  
— Коготь сказал, что я не могу спасти всех уманов с этой планеты, что мне не хватит не только кораблей, но и времени. Как бы я не хотела их спасти, но мне разрешили спасти только одного из уманов, — сказала Эйдон.  
— И выбор пал на Коллера. Но почему он? — с удивлением в глазах спросил Адам.  
— Это лично мой выбор, Адам, я с самого его рождения наблюдала за ним, с тех пор, как прочла пророчества одного из величайших уманов этой планеты, — ответила Эйдон.  
-Какие пророчества?  
— «Мир ждёт повелителя света и знаний  
Казалось он никогда не придёт  
Дорогу Гермеса мостят ожиданием,  
«И гений востока в любви оживёт.  
-И другое: «Я знаю, явится гений на свете  
Что станет орнаментом новых времён,  
Искусство и мысль всех последних столетий  
«Ещё не видали столь мощных знамён.

— Знаешь, Адам, я так же, как и все девушки своей расы, выбираю того, кто достоин продолжить свой род, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Но он не воин и не охотник! — удивился Дженсен.  
— А ты охотник или воин? — полюбопытствовала Эйдон.  
— В каком-то смысле воин, — развёл руками Адам. Эйдон тут же подскочила к Адаму и стала его осматривать на наличие спрятанных им трофеев, как подобает любому воину или охотнику яутжа. Адам взял на себя смелость назваться воином, но никаких трофеев и особых отметин на его теле девушка не обнаружила. Эйдон достала из-за спины своё именное копьё и бросила его Адаму.  
— Наши старейшины говорят, что наши корабли и оружие скованы из храбрости и благородства. Только в руках настоящего воина оно раскроется. Если оно раскроется в твоих руках, то значит, ты прав — ты воин, — сказала девушка Адаму. Дженсен легко поймал копьё, но, как он ни пытался его раскрыть, оно не открывалось.  
— То-то же, а теперь прости, мне нужно кое-что сделать, — улыбнулась Эйдон, забирая из рук Дженсена копьё.  
Встав с дивана, Эйдон сначала проверила, как чувствует себя Вацлав. Он до сих пор находился без сознания. Конечно, не каждому уману, даже самому смелому, приходилось увидеть, как охотится яутжа. Наверное, Вацлав до сих пор находился под впечатлением от этого, но в любом случае Эйдон расскажет правду о его предназначении и о том, зачем она за ним прилетела. А пока девушка вернулась на кухню, и, достав из своего ранца раскладную газовую конфорку, активировала её, после чего, найдя у Адама дома миску, покрошила туда привезённый с Яутжа-прайм накс* и стала готовить целебное зелье для Вацлава.  
— Готовишь порцию бессмертия для Коллера? — полюбопытствовал Адам.  
— Очень смешно, уман, — огрызнулась Эйдон, — для того, чтобы сделать его бессмертным, я должна привезти его на Яутжа-прайм. Только тогда Великий Коготь даст мне это зелье, а пока я готовлю то, что укрепит дух моего избранника.  
— А если он не захочет стать бессмертным и лететь с тобой, что тогда? — полюбопытствовал Адам.  
— А разве есть выход из этой ситуации? А что на счёт моего корабля, то, — Эйдон сбавила свой тон, — без обид, Адам, я могла бы сама отыскать свой корабль, но моя птица-разведчик поломалась от удара капсулы о землю, так что тебе придётся мне помочь, — сказала девушка.  
— Сначала помоги мне. Я шёл к Коллеру для того, чтобы он помог вернуть мои аугментации в норму, а теперь он без сознания лежит у меня в комнате, — пояснил Адам.  
Эйдон, отложив готовку сока из накса, решила сама починить аугментации Дженсена. Ей, как знатоку высоких технологий яутжа, доводилось ремонтировать корабли представителей своей расы и их оружие, технологии аугментаций уманов были знакомы девушке. Она вытащила из своего ручного устройства некоторые проводки, и, найдя нейрохаб у Адама, подсоединила их к нему.  
— Это не то, о чем я думаю? Ты не взорвёшь меня этим? — поинтересовался Адам, видя ручное устройство девушки.  
— Ты же не пал в бою, уман, — ехидно улыбнулась Эйдон, — и скажи спасибо, что я не выспрашиваю у тебя, откуда у твоего бывшего босса технологии, которые известны только нам, яутжа. Да, то что у меня на руке — это таймер от взрывного устройства, а также это устройства взлома и многое другое. А теперь не двигайся, — приказала Эйдон. С помощью своего наручного компьютера Эйдон сделала перезапуск аугментаций Адама за пару минут.  
— Готово, теперь я вернусь к своему избраннику, — улыбнулась Эйдон и, доварив сок накса, пошла к Вацлаву.  
К тому моменту, когда сок накса закончил вариться, Вацлав начал приходить в себя. Он лежал в постели и мотал головой. Подойдя к кровати, на которой лежал Вацлав, Эйдон осторожно села рядом.  
— Вот, попей, — нежно произнесла девушка, — тебе полегчает. Вацлав тут же схватился обеими руками за миску с соком. Эйдон нежно придерживала одной рукой его голову, чтобы Вацлав не отключился снова, а второй поддерживала его аугментированные руки. Адаму оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как эта бесстрашная охотница с Ориона перед Коллером превратилась в нежную девушку, которая поит своего избранника соком неизвестного фрукта. На удивление Адама и Эйдон, Вацлав выпил всю миску, после чего Эйдон так же нежно опустила его голову на подушку.  
-Добро пожаловать обратно в мир, мой камир`р*, — приложив руку к груди, произнесла Эйдон.


	7. Глава 7

Когда Вацлав начал приходить в себя, он увидел сидящую рядом с ним невероятной красоты девушку: у неё были чёрные волосы, заплетённые в тугую косу, тонкие черты лица, не свойственные земным девушкам, и зелёные глаза. Доспехи Эйдон сняла, чтобы не пугать своим воинственным видом своего избранника. Так как другой одежды, кроме терморегулирующей сетки, на теле девушки не было, то перед тем, как уйти на своё задание, Адам любезно поделился своим гардеробом с Эйдон. Девушке ничего не оставалось, как согласиться надеть на себя одежду уманов. Футболка, которую дал ей Адам, была не только велика, но и настолько длинна, что закрывала ноги девушки.  
— Я что, умер и попал в рай?! — удивлённо спросил Вацлав, не понимая, где он находится.  
— Нет, ты на планете Земля, — чуть смеясь, ответила Эйдон, видя растерянного Коллера.  
— Значит, ангелы спустились на грешную землю, — тихо заключил Вацлав. Эйдон называли по-всякому, но уж точно никто не называл её ангелом. У расы яутжа нет представлений о том, как выглядят ангелы и прочие божества уманов, для них существуют только два бога — Чёрный воин (Кетану) и Белая Матушка, которых во многих кланах называют разными именами, но Эйдон прекрасно знала о том как выглядят ангелы, поэтому, когда она услышала про ангела, у нее на щеках появился здоровый румянец.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя смущать, — виновато сознался Вацлав.  
— Что ты, я вовсе не смутилась, — улыбнулась Эйдон, протягивая Коллеру миску с остатками сока накса. Вацлав залпом допил сок этого инопланетного фрукта. С последним глотком к нему начали возвращаться силы, однако, когда он хотел встать с кровати, Эйдон затормозила его ладонью своей руки.  
— Ты ещё недостаточно силён, чтобы передвигаться по комнате, — ласково сказала девушка. Вацлав стал оглядывать комнату, в которой он находился. Это точно не его подвал и не его магазин, он обнаружил себя лежащим на почти роскошной кровати, комната была обставлена чуть ли не антикварной мебелью, как показалось Вацлаву. На громоздком комоде сидела механическая птица, привезённая Эйдон с Яутжа-прайм, и наблюдала за тем, что происходит в комнате.  
— Где я?! — задался вопросом Коллер.  
— В безопасном месте, тебя сюда принёс один у… человек, — улыбаясь, ответила Эйдон.  
— Кто?! — глаза Вацлава округлились, он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, кто его сюда притащил, надеясь, что этим человеком не окажется Радич Николадзе или же Отар Ботковели, один хуже другого.  
— Его зовут Адамом, по крайней мере, он так мне представился, — уточнила Эйдон.  
— Дженсен, значит. А где он сам?  
— Сказал, что ему нужно идти на задание, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
Память потихоньку начала возвращаться к Вацлаву, но единственное, что он вспомнил — что ему нужно оказать помощь Адаму, и то, что люди Отара Ботковели всё же выманили его из подвала и угрожали ему, а потом какая-то невидимая сила чуть ли не порвала их на британский флаг, а дальше ничего. Эйдон учуяла запах страха, который исходил от тела Вацлава. Она прекрасно знала, как пахнет напуганный уман или добыча, эту способность она получила с сывороткой бессмертия, которую вкололи ей на Яутжа-прайм. Те люди, которые вчера напали на её избранника, заслужили смерть. Эйдон сразу же спросила бы у Коллера, кто послал этих людей за ним, и без колебаний расквиталась бы с этим человеком, а его череп забрала в качестве трофея, но Вацлав, хоть и пришёл в себя, но был слаб, поэтому о том, что ждёт её избранника впереди, она пока рассказывать не стала — пусть сначала окрепнет.  
— Можно узнать, как тебя зовут? — тихо спросил Вацлав девушку.  
— Эйдон, — улыбнулась она.  
— А я…  
— Ва-цлав Коллер, я знаю, — ответила девушка, улыбаясь.  
Вацлав послушался Эйдон и решил ещё немного понежиться в кровати, пытаясь привести чувства и память в порядок. Эйдон же сняла с комода стальную птицу и пошла на кухню, чтобы попытаться её починить. Девушка вновь разобрала механическую птицу и начала осматривать её внутренности. Всё, что было сделано когтистыми руками яутжа, было цело, а вот шестерёнки из часов Адама сгорели мгновенно.  
— Ну вот, — выдохнула Эйдон, — если я не починю птицу, я не узнаю, куда уманы увезли мой корабль, а значит, я и мой избранник останемся на этой гибнущей планете.  
— Какие-то проблемы? Я могу помочь, — услышала девушка голос Вацлава. Коллеру явно не хотелось спать, даже после всего, что он пережил. Прямо как яутжа, они отдыхают только тогда, когда на планете начинается ночь и дожди. Холод — главный враг для всей расы космических охотников, правда, сейчас холод и ночь на Яутжа-прайм будут постоянно. Бетельгейзе вот-вот рванёт, а Ригель не сможет согреть планету целиком, его свет холодный, как и сама звезда.  
— Да вот пытаюсь починить свой дрон. Уж больно я к нему приросла и без него я как без рук, — призналась Эйдон.  
— Ты из полиции! У меня все аугментации лицензированные! — запаниковал Вацлав. Эйдон надо было лететь за своим избранником ещё раньше. Прежде, чем она узнала о гибели Яутжа-прайм и части грандиозного созвездия Орион, её избранника, похоже, так запугали, что при слове «дрон» в его голове возникает только слово «полиция». Снова этот приторный запах страха и ужас в глазах избранника гостьи с созвездия Ориона.  
— Вряд ли механическая птица подходит для полицейских, я её по-другому использую, — тихо ответила Эйдон и показала Вацлаву распотрошённую механическую птицу. Вацлав был заинтересован столь необычным для него дроном и предложил свою помощь девушке. Эйдон была удивлена тем, что её избранник решил помочь ей в этом деле, хоть он и разбирается в технике и механике, но он уман, а эта техника привезена с другой планеты.  
— Да не бойся ты, я хуже твоей птице не сделаю, обещаю, вот только мне нужно кое-что забрать из своей мастерской, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Ты ещё слаб, Вацлав, и никуда пока не пойдёшь, — остановила его Эйдон.  
— Ну тогда я не смогу тебе помочь, — вздохнул Вацлав. Избранник, не зная технику яутжа, предложил помочь совершенно незнакомой ему девушке. Это благородный поступок не только для умана, но и для яутжа, поэтому Эйдон сказала, что, если он скажет, где его мастерская и что ему нужно, то она сама принесёт Вацлаву его вещи.  
После того как Вацлав объяснил Эйдон, как попасть в его мастерскую, девушка в тайне от Вацлава переоделась в свои доспехи, взяла копьё на всякий случай и, выйдя из апартаментов Зелен, включила свою маскировку. В таком виде она совершенно свободно могла передвигаться по Праге, или же, сидя где-то на крыше, наблюдать за тем, что происходит на улицах города. Перед уходом девушка запретила Вацлаву покидать квартиру и попросила никого не впускать, кроме Адама, которому она доверяла, и её самой.

***

 

В мастерскую Вацлава Эйдон попала легко, только она проникла в неё не через подземный ход, а через книжный магазин. После того, как Эйдон спасла Коллера от бандитов, в его книжный магазин больше никто не приходил. Кругом были разбросаны книги, часть из них была изрешечены пулями.  
— Уманы, вам бы только разрушать, если бы кто-нибудь из яутжа так бы отнёсся к знаниям, накопленным расой за века, у него бы отобрали все трофеи и изгнали бы из клана, — с горечью подумала Эйдон. В мастерской Вацлава было темно, поэтому Эйдон пришлось включить на своём шлеме прибор ночного видения, чтобы всё рассмотреть в мастерской. Посередине мастерской стоял стул, под которым были видны засохшие пятна крови. Эйдон тут же представила Вацлава за обработкой трофеев, но инструментов для этого в мастерской не было, только свисающие с потолка механические конечности.  
— Ты не охотник, таких, как ты, у нас на планете называют Атури — те, кто пошёл не по пути копья, а по пути науки, но эта кровь… — Эйдон подумала, что кто-то до крови избил её избранника, и от злости на этого кого-то она сжала кулаки, но тут же вспомнила, зачем пришла, и умерила свой пыл. Взяв всё самое необходимое, Эйдон напоследок оглядела мастерскую Коллера, в углу она заметила помятую кровать.  
— Ты достоин лучшей жизни, избраннику самого Кетану негоже жить как последнему изгою, — подумала Эйдон.  
Эйдон собиралась возвращаться обратно в апартаменты Зелен, но не дойдя нескольких шагов до квартиры Адама, уловила вблизи запах своего соплеменника. Эйдон тут же достала и разложила своё копьё.  
— Кто бы ты ни был, тебе нечего делать на этой планете! — на языке яутжа произнесла девушка.  
— Нашли себе избранника, госпожа посол? У вас ничего не выйдет, вы станете отличными рабами моего клана, — чуть ли не смеясь прогрохотал яут.  
— Если хочешь решить спор, лучше делать это не в людном месте! — прокричала Эйдон.  
— Уманы меня не волнуют, — грозный яут тут же предстал во всей красе перед Эйдон. Судя по описанию Адама, это был тот самый яут, только для Эйдон он был на четыре головы выше. Девушку его рост и мерзкая испещрённая шрамами морда не напугала.  
— Поскольку я всё ещё ваш посол, требую назвать своё имя и свой клан! — потребовала Эйдон, но громила только рассмеялся и хотел схватить девушку за горло, как он сделал с Адамом, но Эйдон тут же отпрыгнула в сторону.  
— Назовись, — грозно проговорила Эйдон.  
— Я Гро`г, — прорычал яутжа.  
— Гро`г! — Эйдон словно кипятком ошпарило. Гро`г — это не имя определённого яутжа, а название не самого лучшего на Яутжа-прайм клана, и когда только все обитатели этой планеты узнали про гибель их родного мира, клан Гро`г, славившийся своей беспощадностью к врагам, первым предложил колонизировать Землю. Тот яут, что встретился Адаму и Эйдон, вовсе не падальщик, а настоящий преступник, или, как их называют у себя дома — «плохая кровь», они не руководствуются кодексом чести, для них кодекс — это пустое слово, им чужды любые нормы морали, это именно они используют ксеноморфов в качестве своих домашних животных. Если на планету Земля явятся Гро`ги, то они превратят всех жителей планеты Земля в инкубаторы для ксеноморфов.  
Сжав копьё в руке, Эйдон решительно двинулась на яута, но тот только махнул рукой и отбросил девушку, словно она была пушинкой.  
— Ты хоть и говоришь, как яутжа, но пахнешь, как уман, — грозно прорычал яутжа.  
— А от тебя воняет дурной кровью, — вставая на ноги, прорычала Эйдон. На сей раз Эйдон выдвинула наручные лезвия, чтобы сильнее ранить преступника. Девушка пыталась сделать выпад в сторону Гро`га, но почувствовала запах идущих в её сторону уманов, поэтому она быстро вскочила на крышу, всё ещё находясь в невидимом режиме. Нужно было увести преступника подальше от людей и не выдать себя, а главное, подальше от Вацлава.  
— Я всё ещё уважаю Кодекс чести, — бросила Эйдон преступнику.  
— Не играй со мной, уманка, — прорычал преступник и бросился за девушкой.  
— Эта планета принадлежит разумным существам, — бросила вдогонку Эйдон. Девушке удалось вывести яутжа на безопасное для людей место, прямо на возвышающийся над Влтавой козырёк банка Палисейд, где она и преступник продолжили бой. Эйдон била изо всех сил, уходила от атак, пытаясь не упасть в реку. Главное — сбросить туда тяжело раненного преступника, река сейчас холодная, и преступник легко закоченеет, находясь под водой.  
— Пытаешься сбросить меня, уманка? У тебя ничего не выйдет, — огрызнулся яутжа.  
— Я вижу, ты сильно измотан, я не зря гнала тебя сюда, — улыбнулась девушка и, собрав все свои силы в кулак и вложив их в копьё, проткнула им преступника, после чего сбросила его в реку.  
— Тренироваться надо было, а не думать, как колонизировать Землю, — сплюнула Эйдон.

***

 

Бой для Эйдон был тяжёлым, прежде она не имела возможности сталкиваться с Гро`г, вдобавок при падении на землю, когда преступник её отбросил, она ободрала колени, и теперь их не только щипало, но и пронизывало болью, а руки тряслись так, как будто бы она несла тяжёлые грузы. Тем не менее, она нашла в себе силы вернуться в квартиру Адама, где её ждал Вацлав.  
— Вацлав, открой, это я, — проговорила девушка, едва держась на ногах. Как только Вацлав открыл Эйдон дверь, она тут же чуть не рухнула на пол.  
— Боже, что произошло? Это Двали нашли тебя? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Ты о тех людях, которые окружили твой магазин? Нет, но ты должен всё знать, — начала Эйдон.  
Редактировать часть


	8. 8

Прежде Эйдон не доводилось сражаться со столь мощным противником, как представитель клана Гро`г. да, до этого была схватка с Королевой ксеноморфов, которая закрепила за девушкой славу среди всех представителей яутжа, но, во-первых — ксеноморфы хоть и опасный представитель внеземной жизни, они всего лишь животные, а во-вторых — это был последний серьёзный противник в жизни Эйдон. После того, как девушка в одиночку одолела столь мощного противника и доказала, что она ровня яутжа, она долго восстанавливала свои силы. Даже Великому Когтю пришлось подождать, когда Эйдон оправится, прежде чем наградить её знаком преданности своему клану, дабы не вызвать у уманки болевой шок. Когда Эйдон вернулась в квартиру Адама, её сердце колотилось как бешеное, она чуть сама не упала в Влтаву, когда хотела перепрыгнуть с рекламного козырька банка Палисейд на другое здание, а тут ещё и в коленях начало щипать.  
Вацлав подхватил чуть не упавшую перед ним на пол девушку и помог ей дойти до дивана. Видя состояние гостьи Адама, он не стал донимать её вопросами о том, что случилось на самом деле, даже когда она сказала, что он должен кое-что узнать. Однако, увидев израненные, кровоточащие колени девушки, он вновь начал нервничать.  
— У Адама должна быть аптечка дома, я сейчас, — сказал Вацлав девушке и забегал по дому.  
— Ваша аптечка мне не поможет, слишком много следов после применения бинтов останется, слишком много, — Эйдон говорила с перебитым дыханием, как она не старалась привести своё дыхание в порядок, у неё не получалось. Она знала, что слабый защитник и охотник — лёгкая добыча, но бой с Гро`гом выжал из неё все силы, и она опасалась, что поверженный захватчик выжил, как в первый раз, и бродит где-то по Праге, ища не только её, но и Вацлава. Не найдя в квартире аптечки, Вацлав связался с Адамом:  
— Дженсен, у тебя дома есть аптечка? — спросил Вацлав у друга.  
— Я точно не помню, Коллер, а в чём дело? — испуганно спросил Адам.  
— Это не для меня, а для Эйдон, она ранена.  
Услышав про это, Адам сам начал нервничать. Он видел, как девушка охотилась на представителей банды Двали, и то, что её ранили, означало только одно — она столкнулась с напавшим на него яутжа. Значит, этот яут всё же выследил, где он живёт, и теперь угрожает не только Эйдон, но и Коллеру.  
— Сидите дома и не выходите, я скоро буду, — сказал Адам Вацлаву.  
— Стой, а где у тебя… — но Адам уже отключил свой инфолинк.

***

 

Вацлаву самому хотелось знать, что тут происходит, кто такая Эйдон и почему, когда Адам услышал о том, что она ранена, он решил забросить своё задание и быстро вернуться домой. Когда Эйдон после тяжёлого боя буквально ввалилась в квартиру Адама, то из одежды на ней были только лёгкие доспехи, прикрывающие только грудь, необычные железные сандалии, на руках девушки он заметил железные наручи и странное устройство с таймером, а её тело прикрывала сетка. Где-то он уже видел или слышал о таком странном обмундировании, и тут до него начало доходить, где он уже слышал об этом. В иностранных новостях передавали, что экспедиция под руководством Питера Вэйланда отправилась в Арктику на поиски обнаруженной там мистером Вейландом пирамиды и не вернулась назад. Единственной выжившей в этой экспедиции оказалась молодая девушка, она долго ничего не говорила ни репортёрам, ни правительственным агентам о том, что случилось в Арктике, а когда её начали донимать вопросами, она сказала, что встретила там представителей двух неземных рас, и рассказала о том, как одна из этих рас выглядела. У них было точно такое же снаряжение, как у Эйдон.  
— Нет, не может быть, она не может быть одной из этих «охотников», они совсем по-другому выглядят, — мотнул головой Вацлав.  
Коллеру удалось найти аптечку в доме Адама, но Эйдон, увидев лекарства уманов, отказалась ими воспользоваться, сказав, что это ей не поможет.  
— А чем же мне тогда тебя лечить? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Я сама себя вылечу, — заявила Эйдон, пытаясь встать с дивана, но, едва поднявшись, тут же села обратно. Дыхание всё ещё было сбито, а к боли в ногах присоединилось головокружение. Нужно было восстановить силы. Она видела, как нервничает Вацлав, от него пахло приступом паники. Перепуганные уманы всегда так пахнут, но для того, чтобы успокоить своего избранника, Эйдон сама должна быть в норме.  
— В комнате лежит мой рюкзак, я знаю, у тебя будет много вопросов ко мне, а у меня будут ответы, но сейчас просто принеси мне его, — произнесла Эйдон, всё ещё пытаясь привести своё дыхание в норму. Вацлав тут же побежал в комнату.  
— Я не вижу тут никакого рюкзака, — отозвался он из комнаты.  
— Там в углу стоит, похожий на металлический контейнер, — крикнула Эйдон.  
— А вот, вижу, — отозвался Коллер. Ранец Эйдон на самом деле был похож на металлический контейнер прямоугольной формы, на удивление он оказался лёгким. Вацлав не стал ничего спрашивать у девушки, а просто принёс ей её ранец. Девушка тут же выхватила его из рук Коллера и начала искать в нём оставшийся у неё накс. Найдя живительный фрукт, Эйдон тут же откусила от него часть и начала разжевывать его. Из плодов этого фрукта на Яутжа-прайм в основном варили соки, на вкус фрукт был вязок, но у девушки не было выбора, она была слишком слаба для того чтобы приготовить себе сок из накса, а Вацлав не знал, как готовить живительный сок.  
Когда силы частично вернулись к Эйдон, она села поближе к журнальному столику и, достав из своего ранца складную газовую горелку, поставила её на стол. Вацлаву оставалось только удивляться тому, как все эти вещи вмещаются в рюкзак девушки. Все эти вещи, включая и плоды накса, были не с планеты Земля, это Вацлав понял сразу, та девушка — Коллер не помнил её имя, описывала точно такой же ранец, рассказывая про встречу с космическими охотниками.  
— Вижу, ты удивлён всему этому? — спросила Эйдон, видя растерянного Вацлава.  
— Я ещё не сталкивался с такими технологиями, — признался Коллер.  
— Поскольку ты мой избранник… — начала Эйдон.  
— Стой, ты сказала — избранник! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Да, всё, что ты видишь здесь и на мне, не с этой планеты… — продолжила Эйдон. Девушка стала рассказывать Коллеру, зачем она прилетела на Землю, в том числе про то, что во вселенной происходит перестройка. Поскольку созвездие Анкрам, которое земляне называют Орионом, погибает, то одни из жителей этого созвездия собираются колонизировать Землю, и не всем нравится то, что собираются сделать отступники с жителями этой планеты. Вацлав слушал девушку, затаив дыхание. Когда Эйдон рассказала ему про то, кого приведут с собой захватчики, он ужаснулся ещё больше.  
— Ты знаешь о ксеноморфах?! — удивлённо спросила Эйдон.  
— Только читал в репортаже одной девушки, она единственная, кто выжил в схватке с теми, кого ты назвала ксеноморфами, — признался Вацлав.  
— Значит, ты и про других инопланетян знаешь, — сказала Эйдон.  
— Да, но она говорила, что они не выглядят, как люди, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Так и есть, их вид для землян устрашающ, но я землянка, — еле улыбнулась девушка. Переведя дух, Эйдон продолжила свой рассказ. Узнав о том, что грозит Земле, она спросила главу своего клана, может ли она спасти жителей планеты Земля, на что ей ответили, что она может спасти только одного, на других не хватит ни кораблей, ни времени.  
— Тогда я выбрала тебя. Я долго за тобой наблюдала, Вацлав, и знаю всё про твою жизнь, — улыбнулась Эйдон, глядя на сидящего рядом с ней Вацлава.  
— Почему я? Ты думаешь, я достоин, чтобы продолжить свой род?! — задался вопросом Коллер.  
— Более чем, Вацлав, более чем, ты единственный, кто выделяется из серой массы лю-дей, — Эйдон потихоньку начала называть уманов людьми, хотя последние такого явно не заслуживали, заслуживал только Вацлав. Как же он красив и привлекателен, и он достоин спасения. Никто другой не достоин этого, а он достоин, все его знания и умения пригодятся на новой планете. Как только Эйдон отыщет свой корабль, она и Вацлав улетят с гибнущей планеты.  
— Это просто поразительно, — вздохнул Коллер, закрыв лицо руками.  
— То, что умирает твоя планета, или то, что ты встретил посланца из другой галактики? — спросила Эйдон.  
— Апокалипсис уже давно случился, так что я не удивлён этим, просто я всегда знал о том, что мы не одиноки во вселенной, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Скоро вселенная будет одинока, яутжа — космические охотники, живущие по Кодексу чести, для них люди этой планеты живые разумные существа, и они заслуживают того, чтобы жить, а теперь они готовы смешать себя с грязью ради колонизации этой планеты, — вздохнула Эйдон.  
Вацлаву было интересно узнать про представителей внеземной цивилизации, о которых он только читал статьи и знал только по словам той выжившей. Эйдон согласилась всё ему рассказать про яутжа, она сказала Коллеру, что, как говорит её названная сестра Зенон, её нашли посередине Стоунхенджа в Ирландии, и космические охотники сжалились над ней, по мере взросления её обучали не только навыкам охоты, но и дипломатии по отношению между людьми и яутами.  
— А где твоя… ну, как у той которая выжила, — Вацлав немного замялся, боясь, что чем-то разозлит гостью из космоса.  
— Знак признания? Это называется знаком признания, — улыбнулась Эйдон и сняла с головы повязку. На лбу девушки виднелась выжженная кровью ксеноморфа руна клана Когтя.  
— Больно было? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Честно признаться, да, было, это больно даже яутжа, но это почётно среди охотников, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Расскажи мне о твоём мире, — попросил Вацлав.  
— Это одновременно и прекрасный мир и жестокий, нижний биом представляет собой густые леса, где обитают разные звери и растут необыкновенной красоты цветы, другой биом — горы, где, собственно, и живут яутжа, оставив леса и поля животным. У нас настолько низкая гравитация, что, если ты свалишься со скалы, не разобьёшься насмерть и не поранишься. Ночью у нас светит три луны, и всё кругом светится необычайными красками, но это обманка, тот, кто незнаком с природой Яутжа-прайм, может легко погибнуть даже от укуса безобидного на вид насекомого, там всё ядовито, именно планета выработала характер её обитателей, — когда Эйдон рассказывала про вторую родную для неё планету, она легонько улыбнулась.  
— И этот прекрасный и ужасный мир тоже гибнет, мир, в котором, как полагали наши учёные, живут боги, — констатировал Вацлав.  
— Анкрам, то есть Орион, мерило двух миров и страж Земли и Яутжа. Наши учёные заметили, что, как только начала гибнуть Бетельгейзе, на Земле начали происходить более ужесточённые войны, а потом то, что случилось с аугами, — печально сказала Эйдон. Вацлаву хотелось ещё расспросить Эйдон про её мир и рассказать про космос и звёзды, но, заметив её печальный вид, он понял, что лучше оставить это на потом. Эйдон не яутжа с горой мышц, а человек, и, судя по её виду, она как раз таки наткнулась на одного из захватчиков Земли.  
— У Адама здесь есть жестяная посуда, принеси мне, пожалуйста, одну миску, — попросила Эйдон Вацлава. Коллер принёс девушке миску, из которой она его поила, и предложил девушке поджечь газовую плитку. Эйдон дала согласие, после чего выдавила в миску синюю мазь из тюбика. От мази пахло так, что не только Эйдон чуть не потеряла сознание, но и Вацлав.  
— Ух, а я забыла, как она воняет, — посмеялась девушка.  
— Ты что, никогда не ранилась? Ты же человек, а не… яутжа! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Ранилась и не раз, просто я последнюю охоту закончила, когда мне был всего двадцать один год, потом я только и решала проблемы яутжа и людей. Ты спрашивай, если что-то непонятно, мой избранник должен быть посвящён во все детали, — сказала Эйдон. Как только мазь была готова, Эйдон нанесла её на специальный предмет и стала прикладывать к ранам на коленях.  
— А это больно, даже для яутжа, — стиснув зубы, произнесла Эйдон.  
— Я могу помочь, — тихо сказал Вацлав, — но тебе надо что-то взять в рот, чтобы не прикусить язык.  
— Я потерплю, боль и страх нам не знакомы, — сказала Эйдон. Вацлав взял из дрожащих рук девушки предмет с мазью и осторожно начал наносить мазь на колени девушки. Эйдон пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы не закричать от боли. После процедуры Эйдон уснула, а Вацлав, накрыв её одеялом и отложив все медицинские препараты, сел рядом и наблюдал за её сном.  
— Такая сильная и одновременно хрупкая, и совсем не яутжа. Да, женщина, которая выжила в той экспедиции, была старше её и сильнее, — думал Вацлав, глядя на Эйдон. Коллер начал ловить себя на мысли, что, хоть он и первый раз видит Эйдон, тем не менее он начинает испытывать к ней симпатию. Чёрные волосы, зелёные глаза, тонкие и немного мускулистые руки, со следами от заживших ран… И она прилетела за ним, за одиноким аугом, который с момента Панхеи редко покидает свой подвал. Его, с растрёпанными волосами, протезами вместо рук и стальной пластиной в голове, она выбрала в качестве избранника, но она сказала ему, что наблюдала за его жизнью, а значит, видела, как он конструирует и изучает аугментации и помогает людям, которые нуждаются в этих аугментациях, он определённо достоин того, чтобы им стать.  
— Если ты прилетела за мной, я согласен лететь с тобой, инопланетная охотница, — прошептал Вацлав девушке на ухо.


	9. Глава 9

Адам вернулся в свою пражскую квартиру ближе к полуночи. Весь день он выполнял поручения не только Интерпола, но и Коллектива Джаггернаут, а под конец рабочего дня ему поручили разобраться с терактом на станции Ружичка. Вопросы насчёт того, что там произошло, появились не только у сотрудников Опергруппы 29, но и у простых граждан Праги. Одни люди утверждали, что незадолго перед тем, как произошёл взрыв, видели падающую звезду, а те, кто выжил, говорили, что в здание вокзала что-то врезалось.  
— Что, если в здание вокзала врезался корабль, на котором прилетела на Землю Эйдон? — промелькнуло в голове у Адама. Тут надо всё обставить так, чтобы ни Интерпол, ни Коллектив Джаггернаут, и тем более Иллюминаты не прознали про рухнувший инопланетный корабль. Не хватало ещё паники по поводу вторжения инопланетян. Скрыть факт пребывания инопланетной расы яутжа на Земле — задача не из лёгких, тем более вслед за Эйдон на Землю прибыл яут с явно недружелюбными намерениями. Но больше всего он беспокоился о своём друге Вацлаве Коллере и своей внеземной гостье. Эйдон — человек, взращенный космическими воинами яутжа. Хоть она и посол, но наверняка мало знает о том, как устроен сегодняшний мир, а Коллер может ей такого наговорить, от чего она может не только вспылить, но и причинить вред и Вацлаву, и окружающим. Но, когда Адам вернулся в свою квартиру, то вздохнул с облегчением: Эйдон тихо и мирно спала, лёжа на диване, а Коллер сидел за столом и пытался починить механическую птицу гостьи.  
— Поздновато, не находишь? — подколол Вацлав Адама, как только тот переступил порог своей квартиры.  
— А ты, судя по всему, с самого утра не поспал, — ответил на подкол подколом Адам.  
— Я обещал Эйдон, что починю её охотничьего дрона, вот теперь вожусь с этой птицей. Кое-что тут сгорело, но я знаю, как сделать, чтобы эта птичка летала, — не отрываясь от работы, сказал Вацлав.  
— А как Эйдон? — спросил Адам.  
— С тех пор, как ты ушёл на работу, тут такое произошло, — начал объяснять Вацлав другу. Коллер рассказал Адаму, что дал обещание Эйдон, что он починит её птицу. Девушка сама высказала желание пойти к нему в подвал и забрать оттуда все необходимые для починки дрона вещи.  
— И как это бывает у яутжа, она ввязалась в охоту, которая очень сильно её измотала, — закончил Вацлав.  
— Она тебе рассказала? — спросил Адам.  
— То, что она землянка, взращенная космическими охотниками и воинами яутжа? Да, а ещё сказала, что я избранный, — гордо ответил Вацлав. Адам хотел спросить друга о том, как он отреагировал на все эти новости, но, судя по виду Коллера, не скажешь, что он был ошарашен. Да и до Адама после слов о охоте Эйдон дошло, что он должен был как можно быстрее вернуться домой и подлечить раны девушки.  
— Ой, Коллер, прости, я совсем забыл про аптечку, — хлопнул себя в лоб ладонью Адам.  
— Вот поэтому избрали меня, а не тебя. Не переживай, аптечка не понадобилась, — успокоил друга Вацлав.  
— И как ты на это отреагировал? Не каждый раз на землю прилетает посланник из другой галактики и говорит тебе, что ты избранный, — поинтересовался Адам у друга.  
— Знаешь, Дженсен, я знал, что мы не одиноки во вселенной. Ты о пропавшей арктической экспедиции слышал? — спросил Вацлав у Адама.  
— Слышал, но не придал этому особого значения. Мне показалась, что выжившая девушка просто бредила всеми этими пришельцами, — развёл руками Адам.  
— Я прочёл в Интернете все показания выжившей. Адам, она говорила о том же, о чём мне говорила Эйдон, в том числе и о… — Вацлав хотел рассказать Адаму про ужасных ксеноморфов, но при одном упоминании об этих тварях он запнулся. Узнав о том, что этими тварями управляют будущие захватчики Земли, он не очень-то хотел угодить в пасть одному из них.  
— Нужно иметь достаточно смелости и бесстрашия, чтобы произнести название этого бича вселенной, — просыпаясь, сказала Эйдон.  
— Вы о чём? — поинтересовался Адам у ребят.  
— Тот, кто на тебя напал, вовсе не падальщик, а прибывший вне времени захватчик, и принадлежит он вовсе не к благородному клану яутжа, он — плохая кровь, — тихо ответила девушка.  
— И эта плохая кровь приведёт сюда ксеноморфов, — сказал Вацлав.  
Новость о том, что на Землю вместе с взбунтовавшимися яутжа явятся ещё и управляемые ими ксеноморфы, не радовала не только Вацлава и Эйдон, но и Адама. Что могут противопоставить иноземным захватчикам люди, которые погружены в постоянные междоусобицы? Да ничего собственно. Адам ещё раз прокрутил в голове то, что произошло с экспедицией Питера Вэйланда, и то, что тогда говорила эта выжившая девушка, о том, что всех учёных практически за один раз уничтожил всего один ксеноморф. Если это правда, то остаётся только догадываться, на что способны управляемые ксеноморфы.  
— Я знаю, это звучит, как безысходность, Адам, но другого выхода у нас нет. Великий Коготь прав, я не могу спасти всё человечество, да и если я расскажу всем людям об этом, мне мало кто поверит. Поэтому, когда мы найдём мой корабль, я и Вацлав улетим на другую планету, где будем жить без войн и нужды в еде и воде, — сказала Эйдон.  
— А для начала нам нужно завершить починку птицы, чтобы найти корабль, — констатировал Вацлав. Адаму не оставалось ничего другого, как сказать девушке, что он знает, где может находиться её корабль.  
— Послушай, Эйдон, я знаю, где твой корабль, — тихо сказал Адам.  
— Где? Говори быстрее, Адам, нам нужно как можно скорее улететь с этой планеты, — потребовала Эйдон. Дженсен рассказал ей, что, возможно, её корабль врезался в станцию Ружичка и, возможно, это он послужил причиной взрыва на станции.  
-Что? Я стала причиной гибели всех тех, кто находился на станции! — воскликнула девушка. От осознания того, что из-за нее погибли ни в чем не повинные люди, Эйдон стало не по себе.Что, если она, которая ни разу не пролила кровь беззащитных уманов, невольно стала плохой кровью? Силы Эйдон ещё не восстановились, и сказанное Адамом окончательно выбили её из колеи, она вновь легла на диван и накинула на голову плед.  
— Эйдон, ты вовсе не плохая кровь, и в том, что случилось, нет твоей вины, — Вацлав буквально подскочил к девушке, пытаясь её утешить, после чего он вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена и постучал пальцем по виску.  
— А что, если есть? Я долгие годы искала тебя, Вацлав, ища тебя даже в предсказаниях земных пророков, но если я послужила причиной гибели невинных людей, то не могу продолжить свой род, — дрожащим голосом произнесла девушка. Первый раз в жизни Адам не знал как поступить, он сболтнул лишнего, вся эта ситуация, а вдобавок ещё и ксеноморфы, выбила его из колеи. За него всё сказал Вацлав. У Коллера всегда найдётся и утешение и ответ на любой вопрос:  
— Это взорвалась бомба, бомба которую создали люди. От столкновения корабля со станцией взрыва не бывает, — твёрдо произнёс Вацлав. Он приподнял дрожащую от ужаса девушку и осторожно обнял её своими механическими руками.

***

Остаток ночи Вацлав провёл рядом с Эйдон, решив отложить ремонт птицы до утра. Он не ожидал, что его друг прямо с разбегу объявит гостье, что это она виновата в том, что от её корабля произошёл взрыв на станции Ружичка. Вацлав не знал Кодекса чести яутжа, но по разговорам с Эйдон понял, что она, как и все яутжа, придерживается строгих моральных норм, поэтому она так отреагировала на новость о том, что на станции Ружичка произошёл взрыв.  
— Эйдон, — тихо произнёс Вацлав, — ты прости моего друга, он иногда бывает чёрствым, наверное, это связано с его работой.  
— Это ты меня прости, я проявила слабость, особенно перед тобой, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— Хоть ты и жила с яутжа и научилась охотится, как они, ты всё же человек, и позволь, теперь о тебе буду заботиться я, — сказал Вацлав девушке. Чтобы как-то разрядить накалившуюся обстановку, Вацлав предложил Эйдон совершить ночную прогулку по улицам Праги. Ночью почти все жители Праги спят, а значит, никто не будет обращать внимание на ауга и девушку, одетую в доспехи яутжа. Эйдон согласилась на ночную прогулку по городу, тем более что ей на самом деле нужно разгрузить свой мозг и подумать о том, как забрать у любопытных землян свой корабль.  
— Предлагаю прогулку по крышам, там уж точно никто нас не заметит, тем более что сейчас на ночном небе ни облачка, — смело заявила Эйдон.  
— Будь по-твоему, — согласился Вацлав, переодеваясь в подходящую для ночных прогулок одежду.  
Ночное небо и правда было чистым от облаков, на нём можно было разглядеть не только Луну, но и часть созвездия Орион, а особо из всех звёзд на небе выделялась звезда Бетельгейзе, которая находится на правой руке единственного человека на звёздном небе. Сияние этой звезды затмевало не только свет от Луны, но и свечение других звёзд этого созвездия, и своим сиянием Бетельгейзе говорила, что правая рука Ориона не в порядке, как будто мифического звёздного охотника ранили в правую руку, и он начал истекать кровью. Вацлав предложил Эйдон залезть на крышу его книжного магазина, так как там не так высоко, как на крыше апартаментов Зелен.  
— Боишься, что голова закружится? — с улыбкой спросила Эйдон.  
— Это планета Земля, и гравитация тут по-другому действует, боюсь упасть и разбиться, — признался Вацлав.  
Вацлав и Эйдон вышли из квартиры Адама и направились к «Машине времени» Вацлав знал короткий путь на крышу своего магазина и предложил девушки пойти этим путём. Пока Вацлав забирался на крышу своего магазина по пожарной лестнице, Эйдон, цепляясь наручными лезвиями за обшивку здания, легко залезла на крышу книжного магазина, после чего помогла залезть своему избраннику.  
— Ого, это тебя на Яутжа-прайм научили так легко карабкаться по зданиям? — удивился Вацлав.  
— В каком-то смысле да, мои наручные лезвия сделаны из стали, ими легко можно пробить любую стену, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
Вацлаву хотелось побольше узнать о девушке, она знала о нём всё, а вот он знал о ней только то, что она прилетела из галактики, которая находится близ звезды Бетельгейзе, и то, что она является храброй охотницей и мудрым послом, и эти обе личности заключены в хрупкой на вид девушке.  
— Прости меня за то, что я тебя напугала тогда, — вдруг произнесла Эйдон, глядя на Вацлава.  
— Ты о чём?! — удивлённо спросил Коллер.  
— Тогда, когда какие-то громилы вломились в твой магазин. Это я тебя спасла, надо было раньше прийти, но от удара спасательной капсулы о землю я частично потеряла память, — начала оправдываться Эйдон.  
— Ты чего, это ты прости, что я тогда отключился, — признался Вацлав и подсел поближе к девушке.  
— Правда, зловеще? — вдруг спросила Эйдон, переводя взгляд с Вацлава на звезду Бетельгейзе.  
— Ты о звезде?  
— Да.  
— Знаешь, я знал, что мы не одиноки во вселенной, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Твой друг Адам думает по-другому, как-то он холодно отреагировал на исчезнувшую арктическую экспедицию, — сказала девушка.  
— Ты слышала наш разговор? — спросил Коллер.  
— Краем уха, у меня чуткий сон, и да, эту девушку звали Алекса Вудс, она первая, кто заслужил уважение со стороны яутжа, — ответила Эйдон, улыбаясь.  
— А до этого были ещё космические посланники? Я читал о том, как в разных частях света находили хорошо сохранившиеся мумии женщин, и что они лежали в каких-то капсулах, — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Знаю я о них, в своё время они должны были так же, как и я, спасти своих избранников с планеты Земля, каждый раз, когда на Вашей планете наступал катаклизм, но с ними что-то случилось и они остались на Земле, — ответила Эйдон.  
— Это что, апокалипсис должен был и раньше случиться?! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Про Гиперборею или Атлантиду слышал?  
— Да, так что, они прилетали за этими людьми?  
— Выходит, так, я не знаю всех подробностей жизни этих звёздных дев, даже в музеях нашей планеты нет о них никаких упоминаний, — ответила Эйдон.  
— Вот бы посмотреть на все эти звёзды поближе, — вздохнул Вацлав.  
— Увидишь ещё, как только мы отыщем «Копьё Ориона», мы для начала совершим первый полёт на Яутжа-прайм, я должна представить тебя своему клану, так что ты увидишь не только созвездие вблизи, но и планеты, которые находится в одной из галактик этого могущественного созвездия, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— А охотиться меня научишь? — спросил Вацлав у Эйдон, глядя в её зелёные глаза, которые на фоне красного свечения Бетельгейзе становились ещё более таинственными, как и сама гостья с созвездия Ориона. Вацлав легонько коснулся руки Эйдон, девушка заметила этот жест и, пододвинувшись поближе к Коллеру, положила ему на плечо голову.  
\- Обязательно научу, — улыбнулась Эйдон.


	10. Глава 10

Пока Эйдон вместе с Вацлавом и Адамом обдумывала, как вернуть её корабль, на планете Яутжа-прайм всерьёз были обеспокоены долгим отсутствием Госпожи посла. Сутки на планете космических охотников длятся 72 земных часа, а ночь длится всего 12 часов. С момента отлёта Эйдон на планету Земля прошло четыре часа, тем не менее весь клан Когтя и дружественные ему кланы начали беспокоиться о долгом отсутствии Эйдон на посту посла.  
— Твоей сестры и нашего дружественного посла нет уже четыре часа, Зенон, так долго даже самые зелёные охотники не охотятся на этой планете, — обеспокоенным голосом пророкотал Коготь.  
— Возможно, у неё возникли трудности с подготовкой своего избранника к прилёту на нашу планету, — пророкотала в ответ Зенон, прекрасно понимая, что её сестра Эйдон отправилась в самую горячую точку на планете Земля — в Чешскую республику, и, возможно, каким-то образом её либо подстрелили, либо она угодила в плен к враждующим друг с другом уманам.  
— Если бы она попала в беду, то на её корабле включился аварийный датчик, и корабль вернулся обратно, туда, откуда стартовал, — размышляла вслух Зенон.  
— Куда она отправилась, сестра? — спросил младший брат у Зенон.  
— В то место, которое уманы называют Чешской республикой, именно там она нашла своего избранника, — пророкотала Зенон, не переставая ходить взад-вперёд.  
— Что?! И ты отправила её одну? Ты должна была лететь с ней, тебе велели охранять эту уманку, как зеницу ока, — возмущённо проревел Коготь.  
— Я хотела с ней лететь, но она мне не позволила, сказала, что сама справится, — пояснила Зенон. Тут в зал главы клана вбежал посыльный, судя по его виду, он бежал с противоположного конца планеты, и похоже, он прилетел не на Крикуне, а иначе бы крик полуптицы-полуптеродактиля услышали все кланы.  
— У меня срочное послание для главы клана Коготь, от представителей других кланов, — прогремел гонец.  
— Я потом поговорю с тобой, дочь моя, — сказал Коготь Зенон и вышел из зала главы вместе с гонцом.  
Отсутствие Эйдон сказалось и на её названной сестре — Зенон, она больше всех других яутжа переживала за сестру, хотя старалась скрывать свои страхи за неё и размышлять логично. В чём-то её отец прав, надо было лететь вместе с Эйдон на Землю, но с другой стороны, яутжа всегда охотится в одиночку, это атури охотятся группами, так же как трое её братьев-берсеркеров, которые в отсутствие Эйдон охраняют дворец посольства на Яутжа-прайм. Если Эйдон не вернётся через час, то Зенон вынуждена будет отправиться в горячую точку на планете Земля на поиски своей сестры и посла.  
— О Кетану, Белая матушка, пожалуйста, в столь тревожный для всей галактики час, защитите мою сестру, — взмолилась Зенон богам.  
— Наши боги на Земле не действуют, Кетану давно покинул эту планету со своими детьми и поселил их всех здесь, — пророкотал один из братьев Зенон.  
— Я знаю, но Эйдон избранница Белой богини, и она обязана защитить её, даже если она уманка, — вспылила Зенон и вышла из дома своего отца. Как только Зенон вышла из отчего дома, тут же к ней подбежала любимая гончая сестры, которая тоже беспокоилась за свою хозяйку. Собаке, несмотря на то, что она полностью была домашней и покорилась Эйдон, запретили входить в дом Великого Когтя, даже сам Коготь держал своих гончих вдали от дома. Гончая подошла к опустившей голову Зенон и жалобно заурчала, выказывая таким способом своё беспокойство.  
— Я прекрасно тебя понимаю, — сказала Зенон гончей и потрепала собаку между роговых наростов, — если Эйдон не вернётся через час, я лечу за ней.

***

 

Тем временем на планете Земля, насидевшись на крыше книжного магазина, Эйдон и Вацлав вернулись обратно в квартиру Адама. Адам всё же смог заснуть на диване, оставив кровать для Эйдон или же своего друга, если он захочет поспать.  
— Вы только посмотрите на него, спит как ни в чём не бывало, как будто бы он никого не обижал, — возмутился Коллер.  
— Что ты, я вовсе не обиделась, я не учуяла запах усталости, исходящий от твоего друга, из-за того, что была слаба, и просто не почувствовала это, — стала убеждать Эйдон Вацлава.  
— Ты чуешь страхи и другие настроения людей! — удивился Вацлав.  
— Часто яутжа находят своих жертв по их запахам, меня научили определять настроение добычи по запахам, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— А я как пахну? — пытаясь заигрывать, спросил Коллер.  
— Спокойствием и уверенностью в себе. Просто поразительно, как ты сохранил свой рассудок в этом хаосе, — тихо произнесла Эйдон.  
— Сам не знаю, меня больше возмутили ксеноморфы, чем приближающийся апокалипсис, — развёл руками Вацлав.  
Эйдон предложила Вацлаву переночевать в комнате Адама, пока тот спит на диване, и сказала ему, что сама починит свой дрон, но Коллер и слышать этого не хотел, смело заявив, что хоть Эйдон наполовину яутжа, ей тоже нужно спать, а он, пока она спит, починит механическую птицу. Девушка не стала спорить со своим избранником, тем более что впереди они будут делить целую планету и, как и положено женщинам яутжа, нужно во всём потакать своим мужьям, которые иногда радуют своих спутниц жизни кулинарными изысками и драгоценными камнями. Тёмную комнату освещал свет от Бетельгейзе, и от этого она обрела зловещий вид. Эйдон вечное сияние этой звезды над планетой Земля начало уже надоедать, и она, закрыв шторы, рухнула на кровать и уснула мёртвым сном. Вацлав вернулся на кухню и, тоже закрыв шторы, включил настольную лампу и начал работать над механической птицей.  
Не разбираясь в инопланетных технологиях, Вацлав всё же смог починить птицу. Как только он закрутил все шестерёнки и болты, механическая птица ожила и, сложив крылья, смотрела на Коллера своими красными глазами-датчиками. Вацлаву оставалось только удивляться ювелирной тонкости, с которой была создана эта птица. Хоть это и был механический охотничий дрон, все его детали были проработаны так, что отличал его от настоящей птицы только механический корпус. Голова птицы, её ноги и крылья были проработаны до мельчайших деталей, включая и оперение, каждое перо было сделано из тонких металлических пластинок.  
— Ну вот, надеюсь, Эйдон будет довольна, — заключил Вацлав, откладывая свои инструменты.  
— Это просто поразительно, ты смог починить инопланетный дрон! — удивился Адам, лёжа на диване.  
— Тише, а то девушку разбудишь, — приложив палец к губам, пригрозил Вацлав. Взяв механическую птицу в руки, Вацлав направился в комнату к мирно спящей в кровати Адама Эйдон. Девушка спала так крепко, что не услышала, как Вацлав вошёл в комнату.  
— Эй, красавица, пора просыпаться, — произнёс Вацлав, глядя на сонную Эйдон. Девушка ничего не ответила, тогда Вацлав решил подколоть избранницу, сказав ей, что он знает, что у неё чуткий сон, так что она может не притворяться спящей. После этих слов Эйдон начала просыпаться, потирая сонные глаза.  
— Смотри, что у меня тут, — улыбнулся Вацлав, показывая механическую птицу сонной девушке.  
— Ты справился, даже мне не удавалась её починить, используя технику с этой планеты, а ты…  
— Было нелегко, но она ожила у меня в руках, — улыбнулся Вацлав. Он и правда посланник бога Кетану, то, что он починил инопланетный механизм, говорило о многом. Эйдон не ошиблась в своём избраннике, сам Кетану через него действует, и хоть Вацлав не выглядит воином, Эйдон уверена, что придёт момент, и он станет воином.  
— Показать, как работает эта штука? — игриво спросила Эйдон.  
-Да, — закивал Вацлав.  
Эйдон моментально вскочила с кровати и, надев на голову свой шлем, приказала птице взлететь. Механический сокол тут же взлетел и начал кружить по комнате, птица летала, как и подобает ей летать, не натыкаясь на стены.  
— На кухню лети, — мысленно приказала Эйдон птице. Механический сокол послушно вылетел из комнаты и полетел на кухню, где Адам готовил себе завтрак.  
— Доброе утро, госпожа посол, — торжественно произнёс Адам.  
— И тебе того же, уман, — невозмутимо ответила Эйдон. Со стороны Адаму казалось, что Эйдон развлекается с этой птицей, прямо как ребёнок, но девушка вела себя невозмутимо, только ходила по квартире в охотничьих доспехах и шлеме и приказывала своему соколу, куда ему лететь. Проверив птицу, Эйдон приказала ей приземлиться на плечо, и как только она приземлилась на плечо девушки, она, к изумлению Вацлава и Адама, слилась с доспехами Эйдон.  
— Благодарю тебя, избранник, за то, что ты починил мою птицу, — поклонилась Эйдон Вацлаву и чмокнула его в щёку.  
— Надеюсь, ты охотиться на Земле не будешь с ней. Слушай, не хочешь посмотреть на город днём? — спросил Вацлав у девушки.  
— Не откажусь, чтобы полностью испытать дрона, нужно вывести его на улицу, — согласилась Эйдон.  
— Так, тебе нужно найти земную одежду, а то в той одежде, в которой ты ходишь сейчас, выходить как-то стрёмно, — почесал затылок Вацлав и тут же обратился к Адаму с просьбой одолжить у его коллег-женщин какую-нибудь девчачью одежду.  
— У меня есть коллеги-женщины на работе, но как им сказать об этом? — задался вопросом Адам.  
— Придумай что-нибудь, только не говори, что у тебя дома гость с планеты Яутжа-прайм, а то поднимется переполох, а нам это не нужно, — пояснил Вацлав.  
— Постараюсь, — пообещал Адам.  
После завтрака Адам ушёл на работу, а Вацлав и Эйдон остались в квартире, дожидаясь, когда Дженсен выполнит просьбу Вацлава об одежде для девушки. Эйдон предложила Коллеру в ожидании Адама устроить виртуальный полёт над Прагой. Коллер согласился, но не понимал, как это можно организовать, тем самым вызвав лёгкую улыбку на лице девушки.  
— О, это очень просто, — улыбнулась Эйдон и протянула Вацлаву свой шлем, пояснив ему, что так он может командовать птицей.  
— Просто прикажи ей снова взлететь, а потом открой окно и прикажи вылететь туда, — пояснила девушка.  
— Окей, понял, — проговорил сквозь шлем Вацлав. Но, как он не старался заставить дрона взлететь, у него не получалось.  
— Не так делаешь, Вацлав, прикажи не на словах, а мыслям, — сказала Эйдон. Со второго раза у Вацлава поучилось заставить механического сокола взлететь, птица вылезла из плеча девушки и закружила по комнате. Вацлаву на минуту показалось, что он сам парит по комнате — всё, что видела эта птица, видел и он.  
— Ты умничка, Вацлав, а теперь открой окно и пусть сокол летит туда, только не расслабляйся, если потеряешь контроль, то…  
— Рухну на землю, я понял, — сказал Вацлав. Коллер подошёл к окну и, открыв его, приказал птице туда лететь. Дрон послушался Вацлава и выпорхнул в окно, закружив над Прагой. Через глаза механической птицы Коллер видел всю Прагу и всех живущих там людей, ему казалось, что его душа покинула тело и теперь парит над городом. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя так хорошо, аж ноги подкосились, но Вацлав взял себя в руки и вернул контроль над дроном.  
— Вот видишь, у тебя получается, — улыбнулась Эйдон, — а теперь прикажи дрону вернуться назад. Вацлав так и поступил, мысленно приказал дрону лететь назад, птица влетела в окно и села на плечо Коллера.  
— Она, что, на мне сидит? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Угу, — ответила Эйдон. Когда Вацлав снял со своей головы шлем, птица продолжала сидеть у него на плече.  
— Это называется сингулярностью, когда ты един с механическим устройством, и ты можешь управлять им одной лишь мыслью, — улыбаясь, сказала Эйдон.  
— Это была мечта многих аугментированных, но у них обрезали крылья, — опечалился Вацлав.  
— Но не моему избраннику. Научишься управлять птицей, научишься управлять и кораблём, Копьё Ориона покорится тебе, — улыбнулась Эйдон.

***

 

В первой половине дня Адам вернулся с обещанной девчачьей одеждой для Эйдон, сказав Вацлаву и Эйдон, что ему едва удалось избежать разговоров на тему, кто эта загадочная девушка, для которой ему нужна одежда. На самом деле он попросил одежду у Алекс Веги, а та не спрашивала, зачем Дженсену понадобилась женская одежда.  
— Ну хоть на сей раз не опоздал, — подметил Вацлав и позвал Эйдон, которая в это время находилась в спальне Адама и проверяла своё снаряжение.  
— Адам нашёл для тебя женскую одежду, и не спрашивай, откуда он её принёс, — сказал Вацлав, протягивая девушке новую одежду. Эйдон взяла одежду из рук Вацлава и прежде, чем надеть её, принюхалась.  
— Человеком пахнет, — загадочно произнесла Эйдон.  
— Ну человеческая одежда… — начал было Вацлав, но Адам тут же его одернул.  
— Ты чего?! — удивлённо спросил Коллер у друга.  
— Когда я назвал её человеком, она взъелась на меня и стала утверждать, что она яутжа, — сказал Адам.  
— Для тебя да, а для меня она такой же человек, как и мы, и, как её избранник, я сделаю из нашей охотницы человека, — заверил Вацлав.  
Эйдон одежда уманов была непривычна, яутжа в отличие от уманов не заморачиваются с одеждой, их наряд состоит в основном из нательной сетки и лёгких доспехов. Доспехи — показатель статуса охотника или воина. Когда Эйдон стала послом, специально для неё изготовили доспехи, закрывающие все части тела, чтобы никто не мог ранить девушку. Несмотря на то, что эти доспехи ничего не весили, ей было неудобно в них ходить, и она села в кресло посла в охотничьих доспехах. Но сейчас Эйдон была не на Яутжа-прайм, а на планете Земля, и для того, чтобы не выделяться среди жителей Праги, ей пришлось переодеться в одежду, которую принёс Адам. Алекс Вега отдала Адаму Дженсену спортивную форму и тёплые штаны с курткой, как раз по погоде, которая сейчас установилась в Праге. Надев тёплые штаны, Эйдон почувствовала лёгкое тепло.  
— Странно, эта одежда без подогрева, но она приятно согревает тело, — подумала девушка, осматривая себя в штанах.  
— Эйдон, ты там как? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Странно себя чувствую в этой одежде, — призналась Эйдон, надевая поверх своих доспехов тёплую куртку.  
— Ты одета? Можно посмотреть? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Если хочешь, — отозвалась девушка. Вацлав открыл дверь спальни, чтобы посмотреть на Эйдон в новой одежде. По его мнению, эта одежда больше подходила девушке, чем доспехи, в которых она прибыла на планету Земля.  
— Ну, что скажет мой избранник? — поинтересовалась девушка.  
— Ты потрясающе выглядишь, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Правда?  
Вацлав подошёл к Эйдон вплотную и так быстро, что Эйдон от неожиданности вздрогнула, затем Коллер провёл руками по талии девушки и, нежно обняв голову девушки своими руками, чмокнул её в щёку.  
— Правда, — улыбаясь, ответил Вацлав, — а теперь пошли на улицу, а то жарко будет находиться в комнате в тёплой одежде.  
Эйдон хотела вместе с механическим соколом взять с собой ещё и копьё, но Вацлав запротестовал, сказав девушке, что так никуда не пойдёт, если она хочет снова стать человеком, то ей лучше научиться обходиться без оружия.  
— Как скажешь, — согласилась Эйдон и положила копьё обратно в свой ранец.  
Вацлав вместе с девушкой вышли из квартиры Адама и направились к выходу из апартаментов Зелен. Ночью девушка не смогла разглядеть старое массивное здание, в котором находилась квартира Адама. Сейчас, спускаясь через многочисленные лестничные проёмы, Эйдон смогла разглядеть всё, что творилось вокруг. Её ужаснул тот факт, что эти уманы жили в грязи, а некоторые с отрешённым видом сидели просто так на лестничной клетке, от них пахло сыростью и безысходностью.  
— Вы так живёте? Где их клан, почему не заберёт к себе? — возмутилась Эйдон.  
— Это всё Инцидент виноват, клан отказался от них, — вздохнул Вацлав и потянул девушку за собой.  
— Тысяча проклятий на тех, кто бросил этих бедолаг, — проговорила Эйдон, и Вацлав сквозь протез своей правой руки почувствовал, как рука девушки сжимается в кулак. На улице было мало людей, что не помешало Вацлаву и Эйдон наслаждаться совместной прогулкой, всё это время девушка следовала за своим избранником. Вацлав хорошо знал Прагу и он начал рассказывать девушке про историю родного города. Когда Коллер рассказывал девушке историю Праги, его глаза словно светились, было видно, что он, несмотря ни на что, любит этот город. На Яутжа-прайм города едины, там нет деления на страны, только есть деление на районы: район охотников и воинов, район учёных и район ремесленников. На планете Земля всё по-другому, хоть люди и выглядят по-разному и с разным цветом кожи, они живут в разных странах и на разных континентах. На планете яутжа тоже есть деление на континенты, и части расы тоже имеют разный оттенок кожи, но они не делятся на своих и чужих, и у всех у них один язык.  
— Эй, я знаю, где можно испытать твою птицу, — сказал Вацлав девушке, указывая рукой в одно место.  
— Тут правда нет людей? А то мне от такого количества народу не по себе, — спросила девушка у Вацлава.  
— Я заметил, точнее, почувствовал, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Я тебя напугала?! — приложив руку ко рту, спросила Эйдон.  
— Нет, я уже привык к тому, что ты охотник, но тебе надо научиться быть человеком, — пояснил Вацлав. Эйдон интуитивно чувствовала, что её избранник побаивается её, хоть и делает вид, что не боится. Это её расстроило, и она опустила голову, не зная, что ответить Коллеру.  
— Эйдон, ты очень красивая, и я, хоть мало чего знаю о тебе, всё же люблю, — признался Вацлав девушке.  
— Правда, любишь? Я не могу взять тебя на Яутжа-прайм против твоей воли, — призналась Эйдон.  
— Я полечу с тобой, куда скажешь, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— И даже захочешь стать бессмертным? — поинтересовалась Эйдон.  
— Бессмертным?  
— Да, я бессмертна, Вацлав, хоть я выгляжу как двадцатисемилетняя девушка, мне много лет. На самом деле, сидя у себя в посольстве, я видела, как одна эпоха сменят другую, я решила не один спор яутжа с землянами, — пояснила Эйдон и стала смотреть на реакцию возлюбленного.  
— Ради тебя и бессмертным стану, мне тоже двадцать семь лет, мы равны друг перед другом, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Равны, — приложив руку к груди, улыбнулась Эйдон.


	11. Глава 11

Эйдон и Вацлав отошли в безлюдную часть Прекажки. Здесь было достаточно места для того, чтобы вновь запустить механическую птицу и мысленно приказать ей лететь до станции Ружичка, на поиски Копья Ориона. Вацлаву понравился виртуальный полёт над Прагой, и он сказал девушке, что сам запустит дрона. Эйдон похвалила такую инициативу, и оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что за ней и её избранником никто не смотрит, дала Коллеру свой шлем и птицу.  
— Помни, что я тебе говорила, не теряй контроля над дроном, — сказала Эйдон Вацлаву.  
— Эйдон, как выглядит твой корабль? Я попробую направить дрона на поиски корабля? — спросил Вацлав у Эйдон.  
— Для тебя это будет тяжело, даже мне с первого раза не удавалось кого-либо или что-либо выследить с помощью птицы, — предупредила девушка Вацлава.  
— Зато я лучше тебя знаю Прагу… — начал Коллер.  
— Ну попробуй, если получится, я тебя похвалю, — играючи предложила Эйдон. Вацлав сосредоточился на дроне, и как только установил с ним контакт, механическая птица вновь ожила в его руках и взмыла в небеса. Отсюда Вацлав видел почти всю Прагу, аугментированные и простые жители города ходили по улицам Прекажки и не замечали, как над ними пролетал необычного вида дрон.  
— Ой, там полицейские дроны, что делать? — сквозь шлем проговорил Вацлав.  
— Не бойся, взлети повыше, и они тебя не заметят, — подбодрила Эйдон своего избранника.  
— У меня не получается, — признался Вацлав.  
— Прикажи мысленно птице подняться выше, у тебя выйдет, я верю в тебя, главное, и тебе в это поверить, — сказала Эйдон, приобняв Коллера за плечи. Вацлав с этой птицей и в шлеме сокольничего смотрелся как настоящий воин яутжа, для полной убедительности не хватает только оружия и нательной сетки. Эйдон была полностью уверена в своём избраннике, со временем он научится управлять не только дроном-разведчиком, но и кораблём, а может, когда-нибудь за долгие годы жизни он возьмёт в руки копьё и станет охотником, как многие жители Яутжа-прайм. Собравшись с духом, Вацлаву удалось поднять птицу выше полицейских дронов, но от этого у него начала кружиться голова, и он чуть не рухнул в обморок, потеряв контроль над дроном, благо Эйдон удалось не только поймать падающего Вацлава, но и нажать на кнопку возврата птицы обратно к хозяину.  
— Ой, голова… — пробормотал Вацлав, снимая с головы шлем.  
— Видишь, у тебя начало получаться, — начала утешать Эйдон своего избранника.  
Пока Коллер, опираясь об одно из зданий, переводил дух после виртуального полёта над городом, Эйдон залезла на крышу противоположного здания и, надев на голову шлем, вновь запустила птицу в небо.  
— Единство с техникой — это называется сингулярностью, — глядя на то, как девушка управляется с птицей, думал Вацлав. Техника яутжа была просто удивительна, этот дрон полностью копировал земного сокола, и он точно так же, как и любая земная птица, приземлялась на плечо своего хозяина.  
— Эйдон! — окликнул Вацлав девушку.  
— Что? — не отрываясь от поиска Копья Ориона, спросила девушка.  
— А у Вас на планете, что, нет настоящих соколов? — поинтересовался Коллер.  
— Есть, но мы уважаем их право на свободу, они же тоже живые существа, — откликнулась Эйдон.  
— Просто идеальная раса. Если бы и люди так поступали… — вздохнул Вацлав. Видя, что её избраннику некомфортно, Эйдон отозвала птицу назад и, спрыгнув с крыши здания, взяла Вацлава за руки, после чего сказала.  
— И на вашей планете есть достойные люди, просто их мало и их не заметно, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Надеюсь, они так же, как мы, смогут покорить космос и отправиться на поиски пригодных для жизни планет. Я слышал, корпорация «Вейланд-Ютани» занимается разработкой межгалактического корабля «Сулако», — сказал Вацлав.  
— Боюсь, когда они готовы будут к полёту, на Земле никого не останется, и для вашей планеты они будут чужими, — предположила девушка.  
— А они не найдут нашу планету? Я не против гостей, просто, ну знаешь… — начал размышлять Вацлав.  
— Нет, наша планета только для нас и наших будущих детей, мой клан позаботится, чтобы недостойные жизни на ней люди её не посещали, — сказала Эйдон, беря механическую руку Коллера в свои.  
Мирную беседу Вацлава и его избранницы прервали приближающиеся к собеседникам голос., Вацлав узнал их, это были голоса людей Двали, и они шли в сторону его и Эйдон. Девушка почувствовала страх, исходящий от её избранника, она чувствовала точно такой же страх, когда громилы Двали угрожали её избраннику. Девушка ничего спрашивать не стала, только надела свой шлем на голову и приказала Вацлаву на время затаить дыхание, после чего включила режим невидимости, который защищал не только её, в какой бы одежде она ни была, но и Вацлава, чью руку она продолжала держать. Люди Двали прошли рядом с Эйдон и Коллером. Девушка умела задерживать на неопределённое время дыхание, а также научилась на некоторый отрезок времени останавливать биение своего сердца, но вот Вацлав это делать не умел. Люди Двали заняли эту часть улицы и не собирались уходить.  
— А теперь тихо уходим отсюда и не звука, — едва слышно проговорила Эйдон, всё ещё не отпуская руку Вацлава. Коллер в ответ только кивнул и вместе с девушкой начал выбираться из-под облавы, устроенной людьми Двали.  
— Ох, Эйдон, прости, что я запретил взять тебе оружие с собой, сейчас бы… — начал оправдываться Вацлав.  
— А я взяла, под людской одеждой много оружия можно спрятать, — так же едва слышно проговорила Эйдон. Дома, уловив, когда Вацлав на минуту отвернётся, Эйдон смогла спрятать под одеждой один из метательных дисков.  
— Как только настанет удобный момент, беги, — шепнула Эйдон Вацлаву.  
— А как же ты? Я теперь должен тебя защищать, — шепнул Вацлав.  
— Это потом, а теперь… беги! — Эйдон, дождавшись удобного случая, вытолкала Коллера из укрытия, и, когда люди Двали заметили убегающего ауга, тут же переключила внимание на себя.  
— А вы хороши, нападать втроём на одного безоружного ауга, — усмехнулась Эйдон.  
— Смеешь дерзить, девчонка! — озлобился бандит. На несчастье бандитов Двали Эйдон умела хорошо бегать, поэтому она тут же пустилась бежать от бандитов. Один из людей Двали открыл огонь по убегающей девушке, но Эйдон тут же вновь включила невидимость и легко ушла из-под обстрела. После чего вновь стала дразнить своих преследователей. Для неё люди Двали всего лишь разминка перед большой охотой, уманы не так сильны и хитры, как яутжа, и их легко можно поймать в ловушку, даже если твой преследователь не один.  
— Эй, эта девчонка ауг, стреляй ЭМ-патронами, — услышала Эйдон у себя за спиной.  
— Ауг, значит, ладно, я покажу, какой из меня ауг, — Эйдон резко затормозила и, развернувшись, с силой запустила в бандитов свой метательный диск, распилив сразу двух бандитов пополам.  
— Да кто ты такая? — ужаснулся бандит.  
— Скажем так, я охотница на таких, как ты, — усмехнулась девушка. В глазах Эйдон появился озорной огонёк, ей нравилось играть в ментальные игры со своей добычей.  
— У тебя только это оружие, так что я смогу быстро тебя сломать, дерзкая девчонка, — ехидно сказал бандит.  
Тут над головами бандита Двали и Эйдон пронёсся космический корабль, подняв сильный ветер во всей Праге. Пока бандит пытался понять, что это такое было, Эйдон распознала, кому принадлежит этот корабль — Зенон, это она прилетела на Землю в поисках своей сестры. Поняв, куда летит сестра, Эйдон тут же бросилась бежать туда же, куда летел корабль. Бандит бросился бежать вслед за девушкой, пока они оба не оказались в узком переулке.  
— Попалась, девочка, никуда ты от меня не убежишь, — усмехнулся бандит. Но тут за спиной бандита раздалось негромкое рычание, а затем пара острых рогов уткнулась ему в спину.  
— Тише, Дино, — услышала Эйдон знакомый язык яутжа, а затем уловила слабый мускусный запах. Это Зенон прилетела на Землю вместе с любимой гончей девушки по кличке Дино, и сейчас эта парочка держала на мушке попавшего в ловушку двух охотниц бандита Двали.  
— Что прикажешь мне с ним делать, сестрица? — на языке яутжа спросила Зенон у сестры.  
— Сними кожу и повесь над тем местом, откуда он выполз, пусть знает, что на этой территории охотиться нельзя, это послужит уроком для тех, кто придёт сюда с недобрыми намерениями, — ответила Эйдон.  
— Ты попал, уман! — прогремела Зенон и одним ударом наручных лезвий убила бандита Двали.  
— Ладно, ты отнеси его освежёванное тело к тому месту, откуда он выполз, а я разыщу Вацлава. Надеюсь, он не пострадал, — сказала Эйдон сестре.  
— Вацлава?!  
— Да, так зовут моего избранника, — ответила Эйдон.  
— Ну, Дино, — сказала Зенон, давая гончей понюхать часть одежды бандита, — веди меня туда, откуда он вылез.

***

 

Когда Эйдон сказала Вацлаву: «Беги!», он изо всех сил бросился бежать к своему книжному магазину «Машина времени». По пути туда он споткнулся и поранил ногу. Чтобы не закричать от боли и не привлечь внимание бандитов Двали, Вацлав прикусил губу, чуть ли не до крови. Поняв, что его никто не преследует, он облегчённо вздохнул и, захромав, подошёл к окну. В окно он увидел, как трое из банды Двали гнались за Эйдон, затем он увидел, как что-то железное вылетело со стороны девушки, после чего в погоню за Эйдон бросился только один из бандитов Двали.  
— Ежу понятно, она запустила в бандитов Двали своим метательным диском, — подумал Вацлав, переводя дух. Тут на Коллера нашла досада — он обещал Эйдон, что будет защищать её, а вместо этого бросился бежать, оставив свою избранницу наедине с бандитами Двали. Забежав в свой кабинет, Вацлав в изнеможении от долгого бега сел в угол и обхватил голову руками.

***

 

— Вацлав, ты где? — стала кликать Эйдон Вацлава, войдя в книжный магазин. Девушка начала принюхиваться, пытаясь уловить запах любимого умана. Она знала, что Коллер не побежит в квартиру Адама, так как Адам, уходя на работу, закрыл свою квартиру на ключ. Значит, Вацлав побежал к себе домой. В книжном магазине витало немало запахов побывавших в нём людей, среди них Эйдон уловила запах свежей крови и адреналина.  
— Вацлав, ты здесь? Отзовись, прошу! — окликнула избранного девушка, осматривая каждый уголок магазина. На первом этаже Вацлава не оказалось, тогда Эйдон, опасаясь за здоровье своего избранного, забежала на второй этаж магазина. Здесь запах адреналина чувствовался ещё сильнее. Эйдон надела свой шлем и включила инфракрасное зрение. Через шлем девушка отсеяла все давние следы пребывания в магазине людей и нашла среди них те которые принадлежали Вацлаву. Они вели в кабинет директора книжного магазина.  
— Вацлав Коллер, ты тут? — позвала девушка своего избранника.  
-Да, я просто… — растерянно произнёс Вацлав. Эйдон села рядом с Вацлавом и заглянула ему в глаза.  
— Что с тобой, ты испугался? — растерянно спросила Эйдон, снимая с головы шлем.  
— Я… я не достоин тебя, — пробубнил Вацлав.  
— Кто тебе сказал?! — удивилась девушка.  
— Я обещал защищать тебя, а вместо этого бросился бежать наутёк, — признался Вацлав.  
— Одно из правил охоты гласит: настоящий охотник всегда обдумывает как заманить свою добычу. Когда добыча не одна, используй доступный способ отвлечения. Убежав, ты отвлёк врага на меня, — сказала Эйдон и, обхватив Вацлава за плечи, прижала его к себе.  
Эйдон прежде никогда не испытывала таких сильных чувств, как к Вацлаву. Обняв его голову, ей вдруг захотелось зарыться в его кудрявые и мягкие волосы носом.  
— Ты мой маленький человек, тебе многому предстоит научиться, — всё ещё обнимая своего избранника, сказала Эйдон.  
— Я готов учиться, — согласился Коллер.  
— Тогда пойдём на улицу, — улыбнулась девушка.  
Вацлав попытался встать, но тут же присел на ушибленную ногу. Эйдон осмотрела ноги Вацлава. Похоже, когда он бежал, он упал и поранил коленку.  
— Где тут у тебя диван? Я хочу обработать твою рану, — улыбнулась девушка.  
— На чердаке, — ответил Коллер.  
— Нет, так не пойдёт, тогда сядь на стул и сними штаны, — потребовала девушка.  
— Что?! — удивлённо воскликнул Вацлав.  
— Да не съем я тебя, я не могу обработать твою ногу через штаны, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Ну тогда да, — согласился Коллер и снял штанину с раненой ноги. Перед тем, как нанести остатки мази, которую ранее Вацлав наносил на раненные колени девушки, Эйдон попросила Вацлава что-нибудь положить в рот, так как мазь будет щипать.  
— Я стерплю, так же, как и ты стерпела, — улыбнулся Вацлав.


	12. 12

Из множества Ветвей он выбирает ту, что станет жезлом,  
И ноги человека, и край звезды /лимб/ он равно омывает волной.  
Его взволнованный голос дрожит над рукавами рек.  
Божественное величие. Благодать снисходит на него.

 

Коленка Вацлава быстро зажила после применения инопланетной мази, и он даже поинтересовался её составом, на что Эйдон ответила, что он сам всё скоро узнает, и раз уж он может стоять на ногах, то девушка решила научить его пользоваться оружием и уметь постоять за себя, а поскольку Вацлав не умеет пользоваться инопланетным оружием, то Эйдон решила начать тренировку с обычными деревянными палками. На эту роль прекрасно подходили древесные ветки. Когда Вацлав и Эйдон вышли из книжного магазина, то наткнулись на Зенон и гончую, которая не послушалась сестру Эйдон и забежала на корабль Зенон.  
— Это что, терапсид? Я, наверное, сплю?! — отшатнулся Вацлав при виде гончей.  
— А ты проницательный, уман, это на самом деле терапсид, — проурчала на своём языке Зенон, разглядывая сквозь свой шлем Вацлава.  
— Это моя названная сестра Зенон, а это… — улыбаясь, начала Эйдон.  
— Она тоже яутжа? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав. Зенон практически не знала язык людей на планете Земля, поэтому переводчиком для сестры выступила Эйдон:  
— Он спрашивает, яутжа ли ты, — на языке космических охотников сказала Эйдон.  
— Яутжа меня ещё никто не называл, — проурчала Зенон, — нет, передай своему избраннику, что я Атури. Эйдон передала слова сестры Вацлаву. Разговаривать подобным способом было неудобно, поэтому Зенон протянула своей сестре переводчик с языка яутжа на языки планеты Земля. Эйдон тут же поставила в переводчике чешский язык и протянула его Вацлаву.  
— Надень это на голову, это обеспечит тебе лёгкое общение с представителями нашей расы, — пояснила девушка. Вацлав послушался, тогда Зенон представилась ему, сказав, что она Атури — это каста учёных.  
— А Вы тоже охотитесь? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав.  
— А как же, касатик, мы так добываем себе пропитание, — задорно и без презрения к избраннику своей сестры проговорила Зенон.  
— А это кто или что? — поинтересовался Вацлав, указывая пальцем на гончую, которая стояла рядом с Эйдон и её инопланетной сестрой.  
— Хочешь погладить? Не бойся, в моём присутствии он не смеет тебя кусать, — улыбнулась девушка.  
Эйдон осторожно взяла Вацлава за руку и подвела его к гончей. Гигантский рогатый терапсид даже носом не повёл, он просто стоял рядом с охотницами, а когда Вацлав коснулся его своей механической рукой, гончая нервно зарычала, отчего Вацлав моментально отскочил от собаки.  
— Я понимаю, что ты привыкла к моим горячим рукам, но тебе придётся привыкнуть и к холодным рукам тоже, он твой будущий хозяин, — сказала Эйдон собаке. Гончая встала на ноги и, подойдя к Коллеру, начала его обнюхивать. Вацлав встал как вкопанный и не знал, как себя вести в такой ситуации, но тут гончая начала облизывать механическую руку Вацлава.  
— Кажется, ты ей нравишься, уман, — проурчала Зенон.  
Пока Вацлав и гончая знакомились, Эйдон взяла свою сестру за руку и увела её в глубь магазина, чтобы никто их не видел.  
— Я прилетела за тобой, сестрица. На Яутжа-прайм все спрашивают, где наш посол, — начала Зенон.  
— За мной гнались, когда я покинула орбиту нашей планеты, — стала объяснять Эйдон сестре, а после рассказала о том, что в результате погони и космической перестрелки с представителем клана Гро` г, её корабль потерпел крушение где-то в окрестностях города, и что она после столкновения на время потеряла память.  
— Мы собирались искать корабль в том месте, куда он упал, но нас нагнали здешние бандиты, — разъяснила Эйдон сестре.  
— Перед высадкой я просканировала всю местность в городе и не нашла корабля, — сказала Зенон.  
— Но как, кто мог угнать корабль? Обычно при повреждении маскировка не срабатывает! — удивилась Эйдон.  
— Без Копья Ориона мы не можем отбыть на Яутжа-прайм, придётся его искать, — констатировала Зенон.

***

 

Несмотря на то, что нанесённая на рану мазь продолжала щипать, Вацлав выказал желание продолжить тренировку, чем вызвал восхищение и уважение не только у своей избранницы, но и у её сестры. Зенон похвалила выдержку Коллера, она прекрасно разбиралась в землянах и знала, что не каждый уман способен проявить такую выдержку и стойкость, тем более с хоть небольшим, но ранением в ноге.  
— Это похвально, сестрица, ты научила хрупкого на вид умана быть стойким как настоящий воин, — проурчала Зенон сестре.  
— Я только научила его управлять механическим соколом, всё остальное выказал он сам, — заявила Эйдон.  
— Твоим дроном! Это невозможно, я помню, ты несколько раз теряла сознание, прежде чем научилась, — удивилась Зенон. Эйдон попросила Вацлава показать её сестре, как он управляет птицей, и передала своему избраннику шлем. Как только Вацлав надел шлем на голову, птица вылетела с плеча девушки и приземлилась на плечо Вацлаву. Когда Коллер дал ей команду, дрон взлетел под потолок «Машины времени» и закружил по комнате. Вацлав вновь дал команду дрону, и он приземлился на его механическую руку.  
— Единство с техникой — это называется сингулярностью, — произнёс Вацлав, снимая с головы шлем. Зенон осталась в растерянности. То, что далось не с первого раза её названной сестре, далось сразу же этому хрупкому на вид уману.  
— А ещё он починил мою птицу, она после удара спасательной капсулы о землю поломалась, — заявила Эйдон.  
— Что, неужели починил? — удивлённо произнесла Зенон.  
— Было не сложно, я хорошо разбираюсь в технике, — похвалился Вацлав.  
— Его имя в переводе с языка землян обозначает «большая слава», великое будущее его ждёт, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Ты права, сестрица, я вижу в нём мудрость самого Кетану, но тебе стоит его многому научить, — приложив руку к груди, произнесла Зенон.  
Вацлав и Эйдон опять вышли в безлюдный уголок Прекажки. Теперь уж Двали вряд ли осмелятся приблизиться к этой улице, раз получили предупреждение не промышлять здесь, а если всё же осмелятся, то их черепушки быстро станут трофеями для двух охотниц. Эйдон подняла упавшие с ближайшего дерева ветки и протянула одну из них Вацлаву.  
— Начнём с азов, — улыбаясь, сказала девушка.  
— Я должен сражаться с тобой? — поинтересовался Коллер.  
— Точнее, тренироваться.  
— Ну, я никогда никому не причинил вреда и не причиню, тем более девушке, я пацифист по природе, — признался Вацлав.  
— Это похвально, что ты выступаешь за мирную жизнь, уман, но и мирным людям иногда просто необходимо уметь защищать себя, — проурчала Зенон, выступающая секундантом и свидетелем тренировки Вацлава.  
— Помни что я тебе сказала — мы равны, — приложив руку к груди, улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Да, равны, — так же приложив руку к груди, сказал Вацлав.  
Эйдон и Вацлав приступили к тренировкам, Эйдон старалась подстроиться под Вацлава, стараясь не махать палкой так, чтобы поранить своего избранника. У Коллера поначалу не получалось, у него и при слабых атаках своей избранницы выбивалась палка из рук, как бы он не старался хорошо ее держать.  
— У твоего избранника есть запал, но сражается он вполсилы, — констатировала Зенон.  
— Ты права, сестра, нужно разжечь в нём огонь битвы. Я разочаровалась в тебе, ты не мой избранник, и я улетаю из этого города на поиски настоящего избранника, — бросила Эйдон Коллеру.  
— Нет! Не может быть, ты обманула меня, женщина! — закричал Коллер и бросился на Эйдон с палкой. Эйдон только схватила его за руку, так что Вацлав упал, он попытался встать, но девушка оттолкнула его, тогда он со всей силы ударил Эйдон по ногам, и честно сказать, Эйдон не ожидала, что у Вацлава окажется такая сила. Когда он зол, он может драться, но воины яутжа сражаются, сохраняя хладнокровие, часть уманов сражаются, когда злы. Вацлав смог встать на ноги и продолжил махать палкой перед лицом Эйдон. Девушка применила тактику защиты, ей не хотелось ранить избранника.  
— Всё, остановись, ты прошёл тренировку, правда, надо сделать так, чтобы ты сражался с холодным разумом, а не в ярости — сказала Эйдон. Но Вацлав продолжал махать своим «оружием», тогда Эйдон выждала момент, когда оружие её избранника окажется возле её лица, и, перехватив палку, притянула Коллера к себе и обняла.  
— Это нужно было, чтобы зажечь в тебе огонь, пойми, меня тренировали точно так же, никаких поблажек, даже если я посланница Белой матушки, — тихо проговорила Эйдон, поглаживая Вацлава по спине и зарывшись носом в его волосы.  
— Такая сильная и такая нежная, всё же ты человек, — проговорил Вацлав.  
— Для тебя я буду им, — улыбнулась девушка.

***

 

Адама Дженсена отпустили с работы чуть по аньше. Всё отделение Оперативной группы 29 стояло на ушах после того, как живущие близ театра Двали люди увидели висящее под крышей театра освежёванное тело человека. Директор Джеймс Миллер требовал от всего отдела расследовать дело о таинственном убийце. Адам хоть и знал, чьих это рук дело, сказал Миллеру, что это скорее всего разборки Двали друг с другом.  
— Двали по-другому выясняют отношении друг с другом, шкуры со своих врагов они не снимают, — констатировал Миллер. Когда Адам выходил из отдела ОГ29, с ним связалась Алекс Вега. Оказывается, и она знает о том, что произошло возле театра Двали.  
— Алекс, какое дело Коллективу Джаггернаут до разборок между Двали? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
— Адам, в связи с тем, что сейчас происходит в мире, всё это могут свалить на аугментированных граждан Праги, — сказала Вега.  
— Ни один ауг на такое не способен, я уверяю тебя, — заверил Адам.  
На подходе к апартаментам Зелен Адам встретил гуляющих рядом с этими апартаментами Эйдон и Вацлава, они просто стояли рядом со входом в здание и о чём-то разговаривали друг с другом.  
— Вижу, вы время зря не теряете. Эйдон, ты случаем не знаешь про то, кто подвесил освежёванное тело возле театра Двали? — полюбопытствовал Дженсен.  
— Нет, ничего не знаю, — ответила девушка, — я весь день тренировала Вацлава.  
— Этот бандит это заслужил, — высказался Коллер.  
— Ладно, пойдём домой, — сказал Адам ребятам.  
Адам только сделал шаг, как вдруг почувствовал, как что-то уткнулось ему в спину, а затем услышал едва слышное рычание. Дженсен огляделся, но никого не увидел, хотя он чувствовал, что кто-то дышит ему в спину.  
— Что с тобой, Дженсен? — поинтересовался Вацлав.  
— Ничего, Коллер, просто показалось, наверное, день такой, — развёл руками Адам.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, но сначала пройдём в квартиру, а то нас могут увидеть, и тогда вопросов будет ещё больше, — предложила Эйдон.  
Как только компания вошла в квартиру Адама, Эйдон сняла маскировку со своей гончей. Адам отпрянул в сторону — перед ним стоял огромный рогатый терапсид, который был Дженсену по пояс. Собака стояла рядом с Коллером и Эйдон и принюхивалась к Адаму.  
— Это ещё что такое? — спросил Дженсен у ребят.  
— Сестра Эйдон привезла эту собаку с Яутжа-прайм, — пояснил Вацлав.  
— Точнее, с одного из спутников планеты, на нашей планете такие животные не водятся, — сказала Эйдон. Адам перевёл взгляд с ребят на гончую, она всё ещё принюхивалась к нему и слабо рычала.  
— Тише, Дино, я понимаю, что он тебе не нравится, но он не враг тебе, — сказала Эйдон собаке и погладила её между нательных рогов. Эйдон сказала Адаму, что на Яутжа-прайм обеспокоились долгим отсутствием своего посла, вот и сестра Эйдон Зенон прилетела узнать, что случилось с девушкой, и привезла с собой её гончую. Но Эйдон не может вернуться без своего корабля, и теперь Зенон присоединилась к поиску Копья Ориона.  
— Адам, можно собака останется жить тут? — полюбопытствовал Вацлав.  
— Быть по-твоему, Коллер, — махнул рукой Дженсен, — только кормить её сам будешь.  
Вся эта ситуация окончательно выбила почву из-под ног Адама, и он больше ни о чем не стал расспрашивать ребят, а просто улёгся на диван, как всегда, предоставив комнату Вацлаву и Эйдон, и уснул. Сегодня был тяжёлый день для всех, даже для Вацлава, поэтому он не отказался пойти поспать, выбитый из сил тренировками и убеганием от бандитов Двали. Эйдон же после такого выплеска адреналина спать не стала, она, открыв в комнате окно, выбралась на крышу, чтобы посмотреть на звёздное небо. Бетельгейзе сегодня вечером светило не так ярко, как обычно, и Эйдон, хоть и знала, что ничего нельзя отменить, и что на Земле будет апокалипсис в виде Гро`га с ксеноморфами, но в глубине души лелеяла надежду на то, что всё же правая рука Ориона заживёт и всё вернётся на свои места.  
— Ох, — произнесла Эйдон, растянувшись на крыше.  
— Согласна, сестра, день сегодня выдался на славу, — услышала девушка рядом с собой. Зенон сидела на той же крыше, что и её сестра, и тоже любовалась звёздами, правда, это только казалось, мозг яутжа немного по-другому устроен, и когда какой-нибудь охотник или воин смотрит на звёзды, он видит историю всей галактики и каждой планеты в ней.  
— Поскорее бы найти корабль и улететь с этой планеты, а то эта красная пелена начинает раздражать, — проговорила Эйдон.  
— А тот громадный уман не говорил, где держат твой корабль? — спросила Зенон.  
— Ты про Адама? — чуть смеясь, сказала девушка.  
— Про него, сестрица, — ответила Зенон.  
— Он сказал, что, вероятно, корабль упал на станцию Ружичка, — сказала девушка.  
— Но там его нет, — проурчала сестра.  
Эйдон, окончательно насмотревшись на звёзды, собиралась возвращаться обратно в квартиру Адама, но тут её сестра вдруг вскочила на ноги и начала оглядываться по сторонам, словно высматривая очередную жертву.  
— Хватит охотиться на людей, а то их спецслужбы с ног на голову встали, — сказала Эйдон сестре.  
— Там не уманы. Я учуяла нашего древнего врага, там ксеноморф! — выпалила Зенон.  
— Задержи его, сестрица, я сейчас, за оружием, — тревожно сказала девушка и буквально запрыгнула обратно в окно квартиры Адама, да так громко, что разбудила мирно спящего на кровати Вацлава.  
— Эйдон, в чём дело? — сонным голосом спросил Коллер у девушки.  
— У нас проблемы. Яут, которого я раньше убила, привёз с собой ксеноморфа, — беря с собой оружие, проговорила Эйдон.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Да, моя сестра учуяла его, — ответила Эйдон. Вацлав тут же прибежал на кухню, где спал Адам, и начал будить его. В это время Эйдон, вооружившись всем необходимым, вновь вылезла в окно и присоединилась к своей сестре в борьбе с ксеноморфом. Поскольку Зенон была Аттури, она пользовалась исключительно плазмоганом, из которого она обстреливала ксеноморфа.  
— Судя по размерам этой твари, это будущая королева, — заявила Зенон.  
— Надеюсь, она не успела отложить яйца, а то дело будет дрянь, от слова совсем, — проговорила Эйдон, пытаясь проткнуть своим копьём и наручными лезвиями противника. Из каждой нанесённой раны ксеноморфа капала его кислотная кровь, поэтому обеим охотницам приходилось отскакивать, чтобы их доспехи и тела не прожгла кровь этой твари. Адам подоспел в тот момент, когда Эйдон и Зенон окружили тварь с обеих сторон. Он не стал спрашивать, что это такое, а присоединился к охотницам.  
— Будь осторожен, Адам, у этой твари кислота вместо крови, она способна проедать даже обшивку наших кораблей, — предупредила девушка Дженсена. Все трое пытались уложить громадного пришельца, рождённого для того, чтобы убивать и захватывать миры. Оказавшись окружённым со всех сторон, ксеноморф стал размахивать своим хвостом, пытаясь сбить атакующих его землян и яутжа с ног.  
— В сторону! — скомандовала Эйдон, видя, что противник продолжает размахивать хвостом и идти на атакующих его людей. У Адама, как и у Зенон, закончились патроны и плазма в оружии. Дженсен попытался ранить противника из пушки Тесла, но зверь только разозлился.  
— Это не поможет, ты только разозлил её! — крикнула Эйдон Адаму.  
— А чем его можно убить? — выкрикнул Адам.  
— Тремя видами оружия: или огнём, или плазмой, или просто воткнуть в его тело копьё, — откликнулась Зенон. Она, зарядив свой плазмоган, продолжила атаковать ксеноморфа, её сестра Эйдон пыталась хоть как-то воткнуть копьё в тело этой твари, перед этим она пользовалась наручными лезвиями. Дженсен, несмотря на то, что он практически остался без оружия, старался зацепить тварь за хвост.  
— Ты его этим только злишь, уман, — сказала Зенон.  
— Да, и если отсечёшь ей хоть кончик хвоста, она начнёт брызгать кислотой, — предупредила Эйдон.  
— Я попытаюсь зацепить его хлыстом, может, тогда удастся усмирить эту тварь, — прогремела Зенон и, отпрыгнув в сторону, достала свой хлыст.  
— Я помогу тебе, сестра! — выкрикнула Эйдон, всё ещё пытаясь проткнуть будущую королеву ксеноморфов копьём. Зенон размахнулась хлыстом, но ксеноморф сумел увернуться от атаки и повалил с ног не только Эйдон, но и стоящего рядом Адама. Девушка моментально вскочила на ноги и пыталась отвлечь на себя тварь, чтобы она не нанесла вред Адаму. Зенон вновь замахнулась своим хлыстом и только с третьей попытки удалось зацепить им тварь.  
— Тренированная точно, её тренировали уходить от ударов нашего хлыста, — прорычала Зенон. В этой суматохе Дженсен забыл про то, о чём говорили минуту назад охотницы, и своими встроенными в руки лезвиями задел ксеноморфу хвост. Тварь буквально взбесилась и начала размахивать своим хвостом, пытаясь растворить в кислоте своих врагов. Девушки увернулись вовремя, а Адам не успел, часть кислоты попала ему на руку и прожгла ему карбоновый протез до основания. Дженсен выпал из боя, он не мог сражаться с одной рукой.  
— Уманы, я же предупреждала! — взревела Зенон, размахивая свои хлыстом. Зенон удалось зацепить ксеноморфа, так, чтобы её сестра смогла проткнуть своим копьём эту тварь, но тут враг взбрыкнул и отбросил сразу двоих охотниц. Эйдон упала на спину, а её копьё выпало из рук и укатилось.  
— Эйдон, нет! — услышала девушка знакомый голос. Это был Вацлав, он не мог стоять в стороне и видеть, как бич вселенной убивает его друга и избранницу.  
— Стой, где стоишь, ты ещё не до конца научен, — предупредила Эйдон Коллера.  
— На сей раз я не сбегу! — прокричал Вацлав. Эйдон не могла пошевелиться, она победила немало ксеноморфов, но они не были натренированными яутжа-отступниками, эта будущая королева сильнее всех их. Она только размахивала своими наручными лезвиями, пытаясь хоть как-то задеть противника.  
Вацлав не выдержал и, найдя брошенное Эйдон копьё, взял его в руки. Символы, изображённые на копье, засветились синим светом, а копьё на удивление всех моментально раскрылось у Коллера в руке. Вацлав вдруг почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног, он стоял не в Праге, а где-то на неизвестной планете. Единственным знакомым местом для него оказалась пирамида, в которую он, движимый неведомой силой, вошёл, продолжая держать в руке копьё. Тут было всё, о чём упомянула когда-то Алекса Вудс — и громадные статуи воинов яутжа, и их многовековая битва с ксеноморфами. Войдя в центр пирамиды, Коллер увидел призрачную армию яутжа, борющихся с гигантским ксеноморфом. Среди всех воинов отличался воин, облачённый в чёрные доспехи.  
— Кетану, — не зная имени великого бога яутжа, произнёс Вацлав. Вдруг призрачная битва исчезла, Вацлав стоял возле алтаря и огромной статуи самого Кетану.  
— Подойди сюда, храбрый уман, — раздался голос из статуи. Коллер нервно проглотил слюну и подошёл поближе к статуе Кетану. С ним заговорил сам бог яутжа, которого многие называют Чёрным воином:  
— До тебя ни один уман не был удостоен чести взять в руки это копьё, были только уманки, достойные такой чести, но ты доказал, что человек, не рождённый воином, способен им стать, — дрожащим голосом говорил Чёрный воин.  
— Я? Но почему? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Семена моих побед упали на вашу планету и всходили во многих храбрых и светлых душах. С моим последнем боем последнее семя взошло в твоей душе. Старый Орион погибает, но новый будет сиять во всей вселенной вечно, и этот Орион — ты. А теперь подойди к алтарю и возьми это копьё, отныне оно твоё, — сказал Кетану. Вацлав, повинуясь Чёрному воину, подошёл к алтарю и взял в руки копьё. Когда Коллер вновь вернулся в своё тело, он оказался перед огромным ксеноморфом.  
— Да когда же ты сдохнешь, от тебя одни неприятности, — проговорил сквозь зубы Вацлав и со всей силы воткнул копьё в тело твари. Зверь заревел и попытался пробить череп Коллера своим вторым ртом. Вацлаву вовремя удалось уклонить голову и ещё сильнее вогнать копьё в ксеноморфа. Зверь был повержен, а Коллер измотан так, что не устоял на ногах и рухнул рядом со зверем.  
— Быть того не может! -удивилась Зенон, вставая на ноги и помогая встать сестре и Адаму.  
— Ты о чём? — спросила девушка.  
— Копьё! Когда твой избранник взял его в руки, оно говорило с ним, — произнесла Зенон.  
— Так вот как это называется. Я слышала о том, что копьё даётся немногим, но заговорит только с одним, — начала Эйдон.  
— Оно заговорило с твоим уманом, сестрица, сомнений быть не может, он и есть посланник Кетану, да будет великий Анкрам свидетелем этого! — ударив себя в грудь, произнесла Зенон.  
— Наш Коллер посланник с небес! — всё ещё приходя в себя, удивился Адам.  
— Точнее, с космоса, — бережно беря на руки Вацлава, проговорила Зенон.  
— Ему нужно отдохнуть, завтра, когда он наберётся сил, я совершу обряд посвящения его в воины, и на его лбу будет метка Кетану, которой он отметил себя после победы над первой королевой ксеноморфов, — сказала, улыбаясь, Эйдон.


	13. Глава 13

Вацлав спал как убитый, лёжа на правом боку и плотно сжав в правой руке копьё, которым он прошлой ночью пронзил молодую королеву ксеноморфов. Он ещё не до конца осознал всё, что с ним случилось за день; к Эйдон и её воинственному виду он давно привык, а вот к гончей-терапсиду Дино и к сестре Эйдон пока нет. Вдобавок он встретился лицом к лицу с гигантским ксеноморфом, после чего совершил полёт на неизвестную ему планету и говорил с богом яутжа, Кетану. Последнее, что Вацлав услышал перед тем как полностью отключиться после боя с ксеноморфом, так это то, что Эйдон собирается произвести над ним обряд посвящения в воины яутжа. Если этот обряд заключается в выжигании на лбу особой метки, как это было в случае самой Эйдон и Алексы Вудс, то Коллеру надо хорошо подготовиться к своему посвящению, а пока он мирно спал на кровати. Уснул даже Адам, несмотря на то, что «инопланетная чума», именуемая ксеноморфом, проела своей кислотой ему руку. Не спали только Эйдон и её сестра Зенон, которые, сидя на крыше апартаментов Зелен, обсуждали последние события.  
— Я надеюсь, больше на этой планете ксеноморфов не будет, — обеспокоенно говорила Зенон.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, но на всякий случай отправлю своего дрона на разведку, чтобы убедиться, что эта ксено-самка не отложила где-нибудь в Праге яйца, — сказала Эйдон сестре.  
— Сегодня твой уман должен пройти обряд посвящения и выбрать один из двух путей, — проурчала Зенон, глядя на звёздное небо. Эйдон знала, о каком пути говорила её сестра. Когда Эйдон прошла обряд инициации, ей предложили выбор, по какому пути она хочет пойти — по пути знаний, как её сестра Зенон, и охотиться с двумя аттурийцами, держа в руках огнестрельное или плазмострельное оружие, или же по пути лезвия и стать яутжа и охотиться в одиночку, владея копьём, метательными дисками и тем вооружением, с которым охотятся яуты. Эйдон выбрала путь яутжа, теперь её избранник Вацлав должен выбрать один путь из двух.  
— Постой, его же избрал сам Кетану, так ведь? — начала Эйдон.  
— Да, мы сами это видели, твоё копьё с ним заговорило, — проурчала Зенон.  
— Кетану не выбирал, по какому пути ему пойти, после победы над первым ксеноморфом, а пошёл сразу по двум, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— А ты права, сестрица, ну в таком случае тебе стоит научить своего избранного пользоваться не только холодным оружием, но и плазмоганом, — проурчала Зенон.  
Как только начало светать, Эйдон вместе с сестрой вернулась обратно в квартиру Адама, к этому времени Вацлав и Адам начали просыпаться, и если Вацлав более-менее начал приходить в себя, вспоминая, что с ним случилось прошлой ночью, то Адам Дженсен, проснувшись и обнаружив, что у него только одна рука, долго не мог вспомнить, что с ним произошло. Ему казалось, то, что происходило с ним ночью, было просто кошмарным сном.  
— Этому уману нужна помощь, — заявила Зенон, глядя на то, что осталось от правой руки Адама.  
— Что она сказала? — не понял Адам.  
— Что тебе нужна помощь, чувак, — задорно ответил Вацлав.  
— Коллер, ты понимаешь язык пришельцев! — удивился Адам.  
— Да, у меня есть переводчик с их языка, Эйдон дала мне его, — ответил Вацлав и указал на свою голову.  
— Раз уж ты такой умный, может, починишь мою руку? — предложил Адам другу.  
— Прости, Эйдон, обряд посвящения придётся отложить, пока я не заменю руку своему другу, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
Девушка согласилась со своим избранником и вместе с ним отвела Дженсена в подпольную лабораторию Коллера. Пока Вацлав искал нужный протез, Эйдон с помощью специальной жидкости устраняла остатки повреждённого кислотой ксеноморфа карбона. Адам находился в полной отключке, Вацлав его отключил, чтобы во время замены руки Дженсен не чувствовал боли.  
— Похоже, твой друг так и не понял, что столкнулся с ксеноморфом, — сказала Эйдон Вацлаву.  
— Ну, теперь он не будет называть экспедицию Питера Вейланда бредом, раз уж сам столкнулся с той тварью, которая уничтожила всех, кто был в этой экспедиции, — сказал Коллер, всё ещё ища подходящий протез для своего друга. Когда Вацлав нашёл то что искал, он на пару с Эйдон припаял его на то место, где у Дженсена была правая рука. Девушка заметила, что Адам почти целиком был сделан из карбона и напичкан аугментациями, от него больше пахло техникой, чем человеком. То ли дело Вацлав, несмотря на его механические руки и карбоновую пластину в голове, от него по-прежнему пахло уманом, правда, теперь от него пахло благородным воином, который в один момент смог одолеть натренированного ксеноморфа. Наблюдая за своим будущим избранником сидя у себя в посольстве, она видела всё то, что с ним происходило, видела, как он в результате несчастного случая потерял свои руки, и как переживали по этому поводу его родители, и многое другое, что происходило с ним в последние годы. Вацлав больше всех заслужил право быть не только избранником Эйдон, но и пройти обряд инициации в воины или в охотники.  
— Ну вот и всё, — констатировал Вацлав, заканчивая припаивать новую руку своему другу. Увидев, какую руку установил Дженсену Коллер, Эйдон чуть не засмеялась. Да, эта рука отличалась от той, которую потерял Адам во время сражения с ксеноморфом, но, как сказал Вацлав, других протезов в городе не найти.  
— Теперь пора возвращать твоего друга в сознание, — подметила девушка.  
— В три счёта, — улыбнулся Вацлав и вновь включил Адаму сознание.  
— Прямо как робот, — шепнула Эйдон.  
— И не говори, не повезло парню. Хорошо, что во мне осталось много от человека, — шепнул Вацлав.  
— Боже, Коллер, у тебя, что, не было другого протеза? Как я с этим на работе появлюсь? — бросил Адам, глядя на свою новую руку.  
— Не нужно было отсекать ксеноморфу хвост, говорили же тебе, что там кислота, — съязвила Эйдон.  
— Да, чувак, тебе повезло, что тебе только руку проело, — вздохнул Вацлав, убирая пот с лица.

***

 

Получив новую руку, Адам не спешил идти на работу в ОГ29, то же самое он сказал и Алекс Веге. Обе организации, в которых состоял Адам, были удивлены его неожиданным отгулом. Особенно негодовал по этому поводу директор Миллер. Он напомнил Адаму про то, что у него до сих пор не раскрыто дело о таинственном убийце, и Дженсен впервые за всю свою жизнь соврал, сказав, что он опросил человека из банды Двали, и тот сказал, что это его босс попросил послать такой подарочек Радичу Николадзе. А пока Адам сидел у себя в пражской квартире и наблюдал за тем, как Эйдон собирается проводить над Вацлавом обряд инициации. Специально для этой цели Зенон приволокла в квартиру Адама убитого Коллером ксеноморфа. В теле космической твари ещё оставалась кислота, которой девушка собиралась нарисовать метку на лбу Вацлава.  
— Ты готов, мой ками`р, — гордо произнесла Эйдон.  
— Моя камир`ра, я с честью приму эту метку и последую за тобой на любую из планет, — так же гордо произнёс Вацлав. Глубоко вдохнув, он подошёл к девушке и собирался встать перед ней на колени, но Эйдон сказала ему, что во время посвящения не нужно стоять на коленях. Слушая свою избранницу, Коллер поднялся. Эйдон отломила коготь с лапы ксеноморфа и, разрезав тушу зверюги своими наручными лезвиями, окунула коготь в его кровь. Часть крови ксеноморфа зашипела и чуть не проела пол квартиры Адама. Если бы пол не был бетонным, то кислота, из которой состоит кровь этой твари, просто-напросто проела бы дырку в полу.  
— Первый раз за свою долгую жизнь на Яутжа-прайм я становлюсь свидетелем того, как перерождением Кетану становится уман. Как долго я ждала этого момента, — прогремела Зенон.  
— Да засвидетельствует сам Орион это перерождение, — с этими словами Эйдон поднесла коготь ксеноморфа с кислотой ко лбу Вацлава и, приподняв длинную чёлку со лба своего избранника, выжгла ему на лбу метку бога всех яутжа и аттури Кетану. Вацлав с гордостью и честью принял такое посвящение, однако он чуть не закричал, когда кислотная кровь убитый им тварюги начала прожигать ему кожу на лбу. Он стоял перед Эйдон, не смея даже шелохнуться, и когда обряд посвящения был законен, Вацлав смог облегчённо вздохнуть.  
— Как жаль, что сам Великий Коготь и наш клан не может быть свидетелем всего этого действа, — проурчала Зенон.  
— Я наблюдала за тобой с самого момента твоего рождения, я видела, как ты рос, и видела, что когда тебе было двадцать четыре земного года, ты потерял обоих своих родителей и своего пращура, я также видела, как ты смог убежать от своего преследователя, когда тебе было восемнадцать земных лет, всё это лишь закалило твой характер, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Истинный свет рождается из тьмы, носи эту метку с честью, и пусть твои враги дрожат перед тобой, избранным великого бога Кетану, — прогремела Зенон.  
— Да, ты больше не маленький дрожащий уман, а настоящий воин, — с восхищением произнесла Эйдон.  
Далее Эйдон одним ударом наручного лезвия отсекла голову убитого Вацлавом ксеноморфа и, перевязав её алмазным шпагатом, из которого делают хлысты для яутжа и аттури, вручила самодельный щит своему избраннику.  
— Что ж, если Алекса Вудс смогла поднять столь громоздкий череп, то чем я хуже, — решил Вацлав и принял щит из рук девушки. Щит на удивление оказался лёгким. Эйдон сказала ему, что черепа у ксеноморфов лёгкие по природе, но прочные, и такой щит защитит не только от земных пуль.  
— Теперь оно твоё, раз оно заговорило с тобой, — сказала Эйдон и протянула Вацлаву своё копьё.  
— А как же ты? — спросил Коллер у девушки.  
— В моём арсенале полно оружия, и к тому же я знаю, что можно сделать из хвоста ксеноморфа, — ответила Эйдон, улыбаясь. Когда Вацлав принял из рук девушки копьё, произошло нечто непредсказуемое, что окончательно заставило Зенон поверить в то, что Коллер является перерождением великого бога Кетану: копьё вновь начало светиться в руках Вацлава, и таким ярким светом, что все находящиеся в комнате, включая самого Коллера, зажмурили глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть. Когда яркий свет рассеялся, копьё переданное Вацлаву Эйдон, начало преобразовываться в копьё с тремя лезвиями, в середине которых пылал огненно-красный кристалл.  
— Это ещё что за фокусы? — воскликнул Адам.  
— Это же… ну ты знаешь… — пыталась сказать Зенон.  
— Я видела такое копьё на одной из статуй Кетану в верхнем городе, но я думала, что это всего лишь красивая легенда, — с удивлением произнесла Эйдон.  
— Это копьё самого Кетану, а камень, что его украшает… — всё ещё пыталась прийти в себя Зенон.  
— Сердце Вай`драка*, — закончила за сестру Эйдон.  
Вацлав сам был удивлён всему произошедшему, он продолжал держать в руке своё собственное копьё, даже когда оно преобразовалось в новую форму. Как только он положил его на кушетку, где сидел Адам, копьё приняло обычную форму, и огненный камень, названный сердцем Вай`драка, тут же потух.  
— Да, с таким оружием и Двали мне не страшны, — заявил Вацлав.  
— Надо же, тебя только посвятили, а ты уже рвёшься охотиться. Будь ты представителем нашей расы, я бы поборолась за тебя, — проурчала Зенон, рассматривая сквозь свою маску Коллера.  
— Прошу прощения, девушка, но у меня есть уже избранница, я обещал разделить с ней вечность, — заявил Вацлав.  
— Перед тем, как начать охоту, тебе следует хорошенько подготовиться к ней, — сказала Эйдон.  
— Я готов к новым тренировкам, — улыбнулся Вацлав.


	14. Глава 14

Перед тем как начать усиленно тренировать своего избранника, Эйдон вместе с сестрой разложили перед ним на столе целый арсенал оружия. Такого вооружения даже Адам Дженсен не видел; тут были и метательные диски, и наручные лезвия, и плечевой плазмоган, и даже жидкости для заметания следов.  
— Ты можешь выбрать или холодное оружие, и охотиться как яутжа, или плазмострельное, и охотиться как атури, — посоветовала Эйдон.  
— Или как избранник великого Кетану, взять всё это, — проурчала Зенон.  
— А я могу взять из этого боевого комплекта всего понемножку? — спросил Коллер.  
— Как твоей душе будет угодно, — ответила Эйдон. Вацлав осмотрел каждое из инопланетный орудий, и каждое было уникально. Выбор был велик, но Коллер, хоть и решил выбрать всего по чуть-чуть, не знал, какое оружие более эффективное, поэтому он обратился за советом к своему другу Адаму Дженсену. Дженсен до сих пор был в шоке от того, что свалилось ему на голову, а главное, от вида всего этого инопланетного вооружения.  
— Коллер, в этом я тебе не советчик, я вообще не имею представления про вооружение яутжа, — попытался объяснить Адам.  
— А маскировка и нанолезвия у тебя откуда? — поинтересовалась Эйдон.  
— Я ни разу не использовал при тебе нанолезвия, откуда ты знаешь?  
— Не нужно быть яутом, чтобы видеть, какой техникой ты напичкан, Адам, — сказала девушка, указывая на свой шлем.  
— Рентгеновское зрение, понятно, — заключил Дженсен.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос Госпожи посла, — потребовала Зенон. Адам не знал языка яутжа, но грозное рычание инопланетной гостьи заставило его ответить.  
— Я уже говорил, что не работаю на проекте «Звездочёт», старые аугментации делал мой босс Дэвид Шариф, а что касается новых, не знаю, кто меня ими напичкал, — попытался объяснить Дженсен.  
Поскольку Адам не мог помочь другу с выбором оружия, за это взялись Зенон и Эйдон. Указывая на то или иное орудие, девушка и её инопланетная сестра объясняли недавно посвящённому во все дела Вацлаву обо всех достоинствах и недостатках инопланетного вооружения. Зенон, хорошо владевшая плазмострельным оружием, рассказывала Коллеру, как охотиться с плазмоганом.  
— Оружие, конечно, хорошее, но оно рассчитано на добычу среднего размера, к примеру, твоего личного врага или какую-нибудь инопланетную тварь.  
— Да, я уже понял, что ксеноморфа плазмой не собьёшь, — посетовал Вацлав.  
— Зато метательные диски и копья в самый раз, — начала Эйдон.  
— А вот наплечный плазмоган перезаряжать не надо, — вставила Зенон. Послушав лекцию об оружии, Коллер пришёл к выводу, что если он хочет стать равным среди яутжа и даже заслужить их уважение, несмотря на свою избранность, ему лучше выбрать наплечный плазмоган и копьё с наручными лезвиями. Обычный плазмоган он решил оставить на всякий случай.  
— Ты теперь равен мне, мой избранный, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— Ты тоже иногда используешь огнестрел? — спросил Вацлав. Эйдон стянула с себя данную Адамом Дженсеном футболку, оставшись в нательной сетке и своих доспехах. Когда девушка вскинула на плечо свой плазмоган и надела шлем, наплечная пушка тут же активировалась.  
— Если хочешь узнать, как это работает, пойдём на улицу, — предложила Эйдон.  
— Да, хочу, — кивнул Вацлав.  
— Стойте, — окликнул Адам ребят, — вы что, будете на глазах у людей тренироваться?  
— Нет, будем там, где нас никто не увидит. И я знаю, где упал твой корабль, Эйдон, — сказал Вацлав.

***

 

Вацлав вместе с Эйдон, которая, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания граждан Праги, переоделась в одежду Алекс Веги, и ставшей на время невидимой инопланетянкой Зенон, направился на станцию Ружечка. Расследование там наверняка завершилось, да и возле вокзала полно мест, где можно тренировать посвящённого умана. Как только вся команда пришла на место, Эйдон и её сестра сняли маскировку и приступили к тренировке Вацлава. Поскольку у Зенон не было с собой запасного шлема для тренировки с плазмоганом, а без своего шлема она просто могла отравиться кислородом, поскольку к её шлему была подключена маска с жидким азотом, которым дышали яутжа и аттури на планете Яутжа-прайм, то Эйдон отдала своему избраннику свой шлем.  
— А как же ты?  
— Не волнуйся за меня, мне не нужен шлем для выслеживания и охоты на жертву, я и без него прекрасный охотник, — ласково улыбнулась девушка.  
— Сейчас я покажу избраннику Великого Кетану, как пользоваться наплечной пушкой. Когда воин или охотник смотрит сквозь прорези для глаз на своего противника, он автоматически держит его на мушке, — начала Зенон.  
— А если я не хочу стрелять или просто наблюдаю за жертвой? — спросил Вацлав.  
— Шлем устроен так, что приказ о прицеливании и о выстреле ты отдаёшь мысленно, просто не думай о том, что сейчас будешь делать.  
— Понял, — кивнул Коллер. Разъяснив принцип работы плазмогана, Зенон продемонстрировала Вацлаву его работу, попросив свою сестру подбросить палку или камень в воздух. Как только камень взлетел, Зенон тут же обстреляла его из плазмы, от чего он засветился зелёным светом.  
— Это только плазмоган, иногда мы носим и лазерную пушку, вот от неё выстрел моментально убивает, — пояснила Эйдон.  
— А он у вас с собой?  
— Нет, к сожалению, я рассчитывала на то, что не буду задерживаться на Земле.  
— А я прилетела сюда не на охоту, — посетовала Зенон.  
— Теперь ты попробуй выстрелить, — предложила девушка Вацлаву и подбросила в воздух палку. Вацлав представил, что это его противник, и тут же зажглись три красные точки на лазерном прицеле плазмогана, но выстрелить он не смог.  
— Попытка не пытка, — проурчала Зенон, — вот только ты не должен медлить, противник может быть сильнее тебя и хитрее, действуй первым.  
— Понял, давай ещё.  
Эйдон вновь бросила палку, но и со второго раза у Вацлава не вышло. Он уже хотел отчаяться, ведь на него возложили такую важную миссию — он стал избранником не только Эйдон, но и самого великого Кетану. Он видел, как изменилось копьё в его руке, слышал голос бога всех яутжа и аттури Кетану, хоть и не осознавал до конца всей своей значимости. Эйдон нежно обняла Вацлава за плечи и, легонько встряхнув, чтобы привести избранного в чувство, прошептала:  
— Поступим по-другому.  
— Как? — спросил Коллер.  
— Ты просто представь, что эта палка — твой личный враг.  
— Двали?  
— Да, тогда у тебя вновь вспыхнет огонь в груди, огонь Великого Кетану, — проурчала Зенон и вновь подбросила палку. Вацлав так и поступил, теперь, когда он мысленно представил, что стреляет в Отара Ботковели, в нём загорелся не только огонь Кетану, но и огонь ненависти к бандиту, он тут же выпустил в палку три плазменных шара, от чего та развалилась на три части, не успев упасть на землю. После ещё двух тренировок с плазмоганом Эйдон и её сестра стали учить Вацлава пользоваться копьём и наручными лезвиями, хотя он с первого раза научился пользоваться копьём, когда взял его в руки и направил на ксеноморфа. Но это для ближнего боя, а копьё можно метать и на расстоянии, для этого Эйдон вместе с сестрой установили сделанные из досок и обломков станции Ружечка мишени.  
— Это твои враги Двали, пока что они тебя не видят, и у тебя есть шанс метнуть в одного из них копьё, — пояснила Эйдон.  
— Понял, — кивнул Вацлав. Спрятавшись за деревом, он избрал удобную позицию для атаки и метнул копьё в предполагаемого противника, пронзив мишень насквозь.  
— А ты знаешь, как сделать из умана воина, — подметила Зенон, наблюдая за последним перевоплощением Вацлава.  
— Теперь поговорим про оружие ближнего боя. В твой шлем встроена маскировка, ты так же мысленно можешь пожелать остаться невидимым, — начала Эйдон.  
— Да, ты можешь подойти к противнику вплотную и…  
— Или ты протыкаешь ими противника, просто выдвинув их или же одним ударом отрубаешь голову, но для начала используй «Пересмешника», чтобы выманить его из укрытия, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
— А как достать лезвия? Тоже мыслями?  
— Почему же, — улыбнулась девушка, — просто сожми кулак, и они появятся.  
— Вот так это делается, — проурчала Зенон, — а вот так ты из укрытия можешь ими выстрелить, — и тут, сжав кулак второй раз, стрельнула ими в дерево.  
— Попробуй, — предложила Эйдон.  
Не имевший раньше дела с оружием, Вацлав моментально заразился тренировкой для охоты, более того, он представлял, как он направляет наручные лезвия на Отара Ботковели, и то, как тот умоляет его не убивать, поэтому Вацлав легко прошёл испытание с оружием.  
— Что ж, мой дорогой, ты готов и как воин и как охотник, — обнимая ещё не уставшего Коллера, сказала Эйдон.  
— Мне не терпится испытать всё это в деле, — проговорил Вацлав.  
— Поистине ты всё это испытаешь, милый, — улыбнулась Эйдон, разворачивая Вацлава к себе лицом и целуя его в губы.  
— Только не сейчас, Великий избранный, охотиться на врагов лучше утром или днём, вечером они все ложатся спать, а охота на безоружного противника бесчестна и карается нашими законами, — прогремела Зенон.

***

Адам, повидавший многое, чуть дара речи не решился, когда Вацлав вместе с двумя инопланетными гостьями вернулся обратно в квартиру и вдобавок заявил, что утром он откроет охоту на Отара Ботковели. И это был Коллер, который слёзно просил его о помощи, и который потерял сознание, когда увидел одну из охот Эйдон.  
— Ты точно этого хочешь, Коллер? — спросил Адам.  
— Да, он это заслужил. Кодекс чести — это серьёзно, Адам, — пояснил Вацлав, размышляя над тем, что лучше пригодится для его охоты.  
— Это не может быть правдой — проговорил Дженсен, видя, как изменился его друг.  
— Что не может быть правдой, то, что некогда слабый и запуганный уман переродился в прекрасного воина? — проурчала Зенон. — Он даже пахнуть стал по-другому.  
— Что сказала твоя сестра, Эйдон?  
— То, что Великий избранный по-прежнему твой друг, хотя он и переродился. Знаешь, как бывает, Адам, когда уманка становится избранной великой Белой богини, она получает её мудрость, а когда уман становится избранником самого Кетану, то он вместе с силой получает ярость берсеркера, — пояснила Эйдон.  
— Ты слышал это, Вац-лав, — проговорила Зенон, — тебе будут поклоняться даже мои братья берсеркеры, а они никому ранее не кланялись, кроме самого Кетану, точнее, его каменной статуи. Только покажи им своё копьё, и они колени преклонят.  
— Твоё имя и вправду означает большую славу, много побед ты одержишь, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
После тренировок Вацлав спал как убитый, ещё бы, ему предстояла охота на Отара Ботковели, а перед охотой охотник должен хорошо отдохнуть. Эйдон предложила ему взять с собой гончую — она может вывести Вацлава на его жертву.  
— Но я не знаю, где прячется Отар, боюсь, даже дрон-разведчик не поможет, — развёл руками Вацлав.  
— Я имела смелость взять себе в качестве трофея клочок одежды одного из его подручных, — проурчала Зенон, доставая то, что осталось от одного из бандитов.  
— Просто дай его понюхать гончей, и она тебя выведет на добычу, только передвигайся незаметно, простые обыватели не должны знать, что идёт охота, — предупредила Эйдон.  
Утром Вацлав, как только встал на ноги и умылся, стал собираться на первую свою охоту, надев на обе механические руки наручные лезвия, а так же наплечный плазмоган. Своё копьё брать с собой не стал, посчитав, что это слишком благородное оружие для такой мелкой добычи, как Отар Ботковели. Вместо него он взял копьё из хвоста ксеноморфа.  
— Ну, Дино, посмотрим, какой ты на охоте, — сказал Вацлав, давая гончей понюхать ткань от одежды бандита Двали. Обнюхав ткань, гончая зарычала.  
— Тише, Дино, охота ещё не началась, — погладив терапсида между рогов, сказал Вацлав.  
Маскировка яутжа превосходно скрывала не только самого охотника, но и его гончую. Так Вацлав незаметно вышел с Дино на улицу, после чего, держась рукой за один из рогов животного, дал ему ещё раз понюхать ткань.  
— След, — сказал Коллер животному. Гончая, принюхиваясь, повела Коллера прямиком к логову Отара Ботковели. След привёл охотника и его гончую к одной из подворотен, где скрывался проход в подпольное казино Ботковели, после чего гончая зарычала на забор. Коллер не стал задавать риторический вопрос зверю — «Точно здесь?», он включил инфракрасное зрение на шлеме, и тут же среди других следов людей проявились следы бандитов Ботковели, ведущие прямо в этот двор.  
— Перепрыгнуть можешь? — спросил Вацлав у терапсида. Гончая моментально перепрыгнула через высокий забор, а Коллер перебрался благодаря наручным лезвиям. Обнюхав всё во дворе, Дино начал скрести своей когтистой лапой землю, показывая, куда идти дальше.  
— Похоже, жертва сама загнала себя в ловушку, нам это на руку, — улыбнулся Вацлав, открывая крышку люка. Гончая тут же сиганула вниз, Вацлав поспешил вслед за терапсидом. Предчувствуя добычу, Дино зарычал.  
— Тише, Дино, мы же не хотим напугать добычу, — проговорил Вацлав и погладил один из рогов терапсида. Гончая вывела охотника прямо на казино Ботковели. Закрытая дверь не остановила Вацлава. Держась за Дино, он нашёл другой путь в казино, отсюда как раз легче всего наблюдать за добычей. Найдя удобное место, где можно на время спрятать собаку, чтобы она не дала Отару сбежать, Коллер приказал Дино спрятаться, а сам, сидя под потолком и в полной маскировке, наблюдал за бандитами, записывая все их голоса, в том числе и голос Отара.  
Когда всё было готово, Вацлав начал свою охоту. Он выманивал противников с помощью устройства «Пересмешник», и когда кто-то из бандитов оказывался один, тут же выстреливал в них из плазмогана, после чего добивал с помощью копья. Дальше Коллер вернулся в казино к Отару Ботковели, с ним он решил поиграть, делая охоту более интересной.  
— Вижу, ты один остался, Отар, — ехидно произнёс Вацлав. Голос Коллера через шлем звучал зловеще.  
— Кто здесь? И где все? — Отар стал осматривать помещение, но никого не нашел.  
— Ты напуган? Ещё бы, ведь ауги кругом.  
— Кто ты?  
После этой фразы Вацлав окончательно взял Отара на мушку, и три точки от лазерного прицела прошли по телу Ботковели и оказались на голове.  
— Со мной шутить плохо, предупреждаю, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Отар.  
— Раньше ты был охотником, но времена меняются, и теперь ты моя добыча, — проговорил Вацлав.  
— Да кто же ты?  
Тут Вацлав спрыгнул вниз, и держа Ботковели на мушке, отключил маскировку.  
— Не узнаёшь?  
— Коллер?  
— Ну да, ну да, я пришёл за тобой, — сказал Вацлав.  
— Это тебе не поможет, ты труп, — начал Ботковели.  
— Это вряд ли. Дино, иди сюда, — подозвал Вацлав гончую. Тут же огромный терапсид появился за спиной у Отара. Учуяв добычу, гончая сама была готова напасть на Ботковели, не давая боссу грузинской мафии убежать.  
— Мы можем договориться… — начал Отар, понимая, что оказался в ловушке.  
— Я не заключаю сделок с плохой кровью, а ты она и есть, — проговорил сквозь шлем Вацлав.  
Вацлав не заканчивал игры с добычей, он сделал вид, что даёт Отару убежать, и как только тот бросился в бега, Коллер приказал гончей бежать за ним. Гончая тут же настигла горе-мафиози, проткнув тело Отара своими рогами.  
— Пощади… — едва слышно проговорил Отар.  
— Я тоже когда-то просил о пощаде, и вы меня не щадили, грозились убить, — произнёс Коллер, замахиваясь наручными лезвиями над головой Отара.  
— Нет! — только и прокричал Отар, когда Вацлав одним ударом лезвия снёс голову Ботковели.  
— Остальное твоё, Дино, ты заслужил, — снимая маску, сказал Вацлав.


	15. Глава 15

Закончив обработку своего второго трофея, Вацлав насадил черепушку Отара на своё копьё и вместе с Дино стал искать выход из канализации Праги, точнее, это гончая стала искать выход, Вацлав только последовал за ней. Терапсид вывел Коллера прямиком к подземелью над "Машиной времени".   
— Мододец, Дино, ты хорошая гончая и хороший следопыт, — потрепал Вацлав один из рогов гончей. На лифте юный охотник и его верный пёс проехали на первый этаж и уже собирались возвращаться в квартиру Адама, но тут Дино вдруг зарычал.   
— Что-то не так? — спросил Вацлав и огляделся по сторонам. В одном из переулков он заметил странного человека с красными глазами, которые светились как ненастоящие. Терапсид продолжал рычать, учуяв в незнакомце своего врага. Чтобы не выдать себя, Вацлаву пришлось не раз потрепать свою гончую между рогов, чтобы она успокоилась.   
— Тише, Дино, ты выдашь нас.   
Гончая перестала рычать и заскулила.   
— Ты напуган? Если честно, мне самому не по себе от вида этого человека или кто он там, - прошептал Вацлав. Чтобы поближе рассмотреть таинственного человека, Вацлав вновь надел шлем и активировал механическую птицу, вверенную ему Эйдон.   
— Лети и узнай, что это за человек, — мысленно дал приказ Коллер. Дрон-разведчик послушался охотника и полетел к таинственному человеку. Вацлав видел всё, что видела механическая птица, и даже слышал то, о чём говорили не только люди, но и тот загадочный человек, на которого оскалилась гончая. Поэтому как только дрон близко подлетел к своей цели, Вацлав включил на шлеме устройство для записи видео и голоса. Эта инопланетная техника просто чудо, она может распознать даже шепот и воспроизвести его как нормальный голос. Красноглазый человек разговаривал с кем-то по мобильному телефону, не догадываясь, что за ним следят, также он сообщил своему собеседнику, что до сих пор не знает, как открыть инопланетный корабль, который он и его сотоварищи выкрали со станции Ружичка.   
"Корабль Эйдон, вот у кого он", — подумал Вацлав и продолжил подслушивать разговор красноглазого. Незнакомец, закончив разговор по телефону, снялся с места и пошёл в неизвестном направлении. Вацлав приказал птице следовать за красноглазым, записывая всё на видеокамеру на шлеме. После того, как красноглазый вошёл в одно из зданий, Коллер вернул птицу назад и вернулся в квартиру к Адаму, Эйдон и Зенон, чтобы рассказать, что он знает, у кого находится космический корабль.   
— А вот и наш охотник вернулся, — проурчала Зенон, осматривая Коллера и его трофей.   
— Это что, череп Ботковели? — задался вопросом Адам.   
— Точнее, то, что от него осталось, всё остальное я скормил гончей, — с улыбкой на лице проговорил Вацлав. Адам и компания начали было расспрашивать Коллера про то, как прошла его первая охота, но он пресёк все разговоры про охоту, сказав, что он знает, у кого корабль Эйдон.   
— Ты знаешь, где "Копьё Ориона"? Говори, не медли, — потребовала Эйдон.   
— Я возвращался с охоты, и тут Дино зарычал на одного прохожего... и тут... в общем, вот, я всё заснял на камеру, — сказал Вацлав, протягивая девушке шлем.   
Ничего не сказав, Эйдон надела на голову свой шлем и включила камеру на нём. Коллер превосходно справился с ролью шпиона, Эйдон не только увидела похитителя своего корабля, но и услышала весь его разговор.   
— Я его знаю, это один из Иллюминатов — Боб Пэйдж! - воскликнула девушка.   
— Иллюминаты так легко ходят по улицам, — удивился Адам, — это не к добру.   
— Эйдон, я взял на себя смелость заснять весь путь Пэйджа, — начал Вацлав.   
— Я вижу, — выдохнула девушка и сняла с головы шлем. Теперь Эйдон знала, где искать свой корабль, но здание, к которому шёл Боб Пэйдж, наверняка не Пражское отделение Иллюминатов, к тому же у них наверняка хорошая защита, даже если Эйдон и компания явятся туда во всеоружии и при всей невидимости, их могут рассекретить.   
— Нельзя, чтобы нечистые на руку уманы узнали наши секреты, нам и проекта "Звездочёт" хватило, - яростно прогремела Зенон, ударив кулаком в стену.   
— Я полностью с тобой согласна, Зенон, нельзя, но как мы туда попадём? — на языке яутжа спросила девушка свою инопланетную сестру. Адам и Вацлав наблюдали за разговорами и спорами двух девушек, и если Вацлав прекрасно понимал, о чём шёл спор, то Адам нет, у него попросту не было переводчика, и он попросил своего друга рассказать ему, о чём спорят гостьи.   
— Это их личное, не вмешивайся, Адам.   
— Я тоже хочу помочь Эйдон вернуть корабль.   
— Иллюминаты опасные люди, Адам, это они устроили этот переполох с аугами, и хоть ты наполовину состоишь из брони, не суйся туда, — предупредила Эйдон Адама.   
— Постой, ты знаешь, кто начал тут апокалипсис? — осёкся Вацлав.   
— Да, это входит в мои обязанности наблюдать за уманами, — вздохнула Эйдон.   
— Если знала, то почему не помешала этой гражданской войне? — чуть не крича спросил Коллер.   
— И рассекретить всю нашу расу? С нас хватило проекта "Звездочёт", когда люди начали отлавливать наших братьев и сестёр и использовать технику против нас. Если бы не было этого всего, поселившиеся на Земле яутжа и аттури дали бы хороший пинок под зад захватчикам, и вторжение нечистой крови можно было остановить, — пояснила Эйдон своему избраннику.   
— Сдаётся мне, что над проектом тоже работают Иллюминаты, — опустив голову, сказал Вацлав. Разговоры про иллюминатов расстроили всех, даже жизнерадостного Вацлава, он быстро смекнул, что к чему, от этого и раскис. Эйдон, видя грустную мину на лице избранника, подошла к нему и, обняв, сказала:   
— Мы обязательно вернём "Копьё Ориона", а пока надо подумать над тем, как это сделать. 

***

 

Адам Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что он оказался между двух огней, он не мог сообщить ни Оперативной группе 29, ни Алекс Веге про то, что на Землю скоро произойдёт инопланетное вторжение, и то, что у Иллюминатов теперь есть один инопланетный корабль, и перед ним и его инопланетными гостьями — Эйдон и Зенон, встала непростая задача вырвать из лап Иллюминатов "Копьё Ориона". Поэтому он и вызвался помочь Вацлаву и девушкам.   
— Если мы будем действовать осторожно, то можно узнать место укрытия Боба Пэйджа, — сообщил Адам ребятам.   
— Там наверняка полно охраны, как мы туда проникнем? — поинтересовалась Эйдон.   
— Мы же охотники, сначала выманим охрану, затем легко проберёмся к зданию — предложил Вацлав.   
— Ты верно мыслишь, уман, — проурчала Зенон, — но нам придётся действовать очень быстро, там повсюду камеры.   
— Этим займусь я, — предложил Адам.   
— Похвально, уман, но наши шаги нужно до конца продумать, — сообщила Эйдон.   
Весь день у ребят ушёл на разработку плана по возвращению "Копья Ориона". Ребята не заметили, как наступил вечер, устав от умственной работы. Зенон, Адам и Вацлав отправились спать, только Эйдон не могла уснуть, поэтому девушка решила залезть на крышу апартаментов Зелен и посмотреть на звёзды, чтобы окончательно расслабиться и утром подумать, как действовать дальше. Забравшись на крышу, она глубоко вдохнула свежий воздух, и, закинув руки за голову, легла на спину и стала смотреть на звёзды. В этот переломный для всех момент звезда Бетельгейзе сияла ярче, чем раньше.   
— Он предчувствует великую битву, — услышала девушка голос своего избранника. Вацлаву тоже не спалось, и он решил последовать примеру Эйдон, залезть на крышу и подышать свежим воздухом. Коллер был без оружия и в пижаме.   
— Не простудишься? — спросила девушка.   
— Нет.   
—Ты думаешь, что Бетельгейзе предчувствует великую битву? — повернувшись к Вацлаву лицом, спросила Эйдон. По лицу девушки было видно, что она напряжена, Вацлав тоже был напряжён, но он, как истинный охотник, спрятал все свои негативные эмоции глубоко в душе.   
— Я о Кетану, я не говорил тебе и другим об этом, но я его видел.   
— Когда?   
— Тогда, когда в первый раз коснулся твоего копья, - Вацлав описал весь свой сон о пирамиде в космосе и о чёрном воине, который сражался с королевой ксеноморфов и победил её, а затем он заговорил с ним.   
— Это не сон, это дар видения, поскольку копьё ожило у тебя в руках и превратилось в оружие самого Кетану. Я думала, что это легенда.   
— Теперь нет, - опёршись на руку, сказал Вацлав.   
— Знаешь, - сказала Эйдон, пододвинувшись поближе к избраннику, - ты можешь не говорить мне, но...   
— Ты хочешь знать, что сказал мне Чёрный воин?  
Девушка кивнула.   
— Он сказал мне, что старый Орион умирает, но в звёздном небе зажжется новый Орион, и этот Орион — я, - ответил Коллер, глядя в небо.   
— Тебе тоже предстоит великая битва, новый Орион победит второго своего главного врага. Ты же хочешь поквитаться с Пэйджем за всех аугментированных.   
— Его время пришло, но это не моя битва, а битва всех угнетённых, — сказал Вацлав.   
— В твоём копьё сила в десять Бетельгейзе и двадцать Солнц, как только ярость битвы достигнет придела, ты не промахнёшься, — улыбнулась Эйдон.   
Девушка всё ещё была напряжена, поэтому Вацлав придвинулся к ней вплотную и обнял её своими механическими руками.   
— Оу, наш бравый воин склонен к сантиментам, — уткнувшись в плечо избранного носом, улыбнулась Эйдон.   
— Надеюсь, это будет последняя моя битва. Охота, конечно, хорошо, но я больше учёный, чем охотник, — улыбнулся Вацлав и нежно поцеловал девушку. В объятиях своего избранника Эйдон позволила себе расслабиться и даже уснула. Осторожно взяв девушку на руки, Вацлав спустился с крыши обратно в квартиру Адама и уложил её на кровать, после чего прилёг рядом и тоже уснул. 

***

 

Утром Вацлав проснулся первым. Солнце и Бетельгейзе светили ему прямо в глаза, и он пожалел о том, что не закрыл в комнате шторы. Благо Эйдон спала, повернувшись лицом к стенке, и солнечный свет её не беспокоил. Выйдя на кухню, Вацлав первым делом подошёл к столу с оружием. Если сегодня решающая битва, то нужно выбрать подходящее для неё оружие. Однозначно копья и метательные диски нужны, но нужны также плазмоганы, без них так просто корабль у Иллюминатов не отбить.   
— Думаешь, какое оружие с собой взять? — сонным голосом спросил Адам.   
— Да, чувак, с таким грозным противником, как Иллюминаты, я сталкиваюсь впервые, — пробубнил Коллер, осматривая оружие.   
— Возьмём всё, — грозно прорычала Зенон.   
— Ты что, не спала? - удивлённо спросил Вацлав.   
— Поспишь тут, когда рядом иллюминаты и пришельцы, - проворчал Адам, вставая с дивана.   
— Они яутжа, чувак, это тебе не зелёные человечки, — пробубнил Вацлав. Эйдон до сих пор спала, но Вацлав, собравшись и окончательно обдумав план действий, пошёл в комнату и разбудил девушку. Гончая Эйдон Дино поспешила вслед за Вацлавом в комнату, чуть не сбив его с ног.   
— Сидеть, Дино, ты останешься тут, сторожить квартиру, пока мы охотимся на Иллюминатов, — дал Коллер наказ гончей. Терапсид издал едва слышное рычание, выражая своё несогласие, и послушно лёг возле входа в комнату. Взяв всю свою амуницию и оружие, ребята последовали вслед за дроном, которому Вацлав приказал лететь к месту последнего наблюдения.   
— В общем, так, пока Адам занимается отключением камер, а Зенон охотой на охранников, — начал Вацлав.   
— Лёгкая добыча, считай, Великий избранный, что охраны уже нет, — сжав руку в кулак, проурчала Зенон.   
— Я и Эйдон проникаем в здание и выслеживаем Боба Пэйджа.   



	16. Глава  16

Согласовав все свои действия, команда во главе с Эйдон и её названной сестрой Зенон выступила единым фронтом. Зенон хорошо знала повадки уманов, поэтому во всех действиях, где нужно быстро отвлечь одного противника и так же быстро нейтрализовать другого, командовала она. Команда не шла в открытую на законспирированную базу иллюминатов, а передвигалась незаметно, идя по тёмным переулкам и безлюдным улочкам Праги.   
— Стоп! — сказал Вацлав.   
— Что там? — шепотом спросила Эйдон.   
— Полицейский дрон, и не один. Если он нас заметит, нашей операции, как и нам, будет хана.   
— Мы прошли все доступные нам переулки и улицы, не возвращаться же назад, это только больше времени займёт, — с досадой проурчала Зенон.   
— Я могу отключить одного дрона, но другие заметят, - прошептал Адам.   
— Вацлав, ты можешь запустить птицу и узнать, сколько тут ещё дронов? Если их столько же, сколько и нас, то... — предложила Эйдон.   
— Я понял, — кивнул Вацлав и, надев на голову шлем, активировал механическую птицу, приказав ей взлететь как можно выше, чтобы полицейские дроны не заметили её. Когда птица незаметно пролетела над полицейскими дронами, Вацлав мог их подсчитать. Их оказалось всего три, а это значит, если Адам отключит одного дрона, то остальными займутся Эйдон и её сестра.   
— Ну что, готовы? — спросил Адам у девчат.   
— Всегда, — прогремела Зенон, её сестра только кивнула головой, для неё ликвидировать вражеское наблюдение проще простого. Как только Адам применил специальную аугментацию, отключающую дрон, Зенон и Эйдон с помощью метательных дисков сбили два других, после чего команда двинулась дальше. Вражеских камер больше не было, зато чем ближе ребята приближались к цели, тем больше им приходилось ликвидировать охранников. Тут Эйдон и её сестра применяли охотничью тактику, и если поначалу они шли без маскировки, то, наткнувшись на охрану иллюминатов, им пришлось её включить. Задача усложнилась ещё тем, что для выманивания одного противника и разоружения другого была одна длинная улица и никаких переулков и мест для укрытия, только сплошные разрушенные здания по сторонам.   
— Вацлав, Адам, идите вперёд, мы сверху вас прикроем, — дала команду Эйдон.   
— Сверху? — растерянно спросил Вацлав, осматриваясь по сторонам.   
— Да, поскольку у нас обеих есть наручные лезвия, мы просто заберёмся на крышу здания и пойдём по ней, так не только легче наступать, но и охотиться, - проурчала Зенон.   
— Нет, пусть Адам один пойдёт по земле, я с вами, - заявил Вацлав.   
— Не доверяешь мне, Коллер? — растерянно спросил Адам.   
— Я, как избранник Эйдон, должен сражаться с ней.   
— А как ты на крышу заберёшься?   
— Ладно, уман, залезай мне на спину, я тебя подниму туда, — согласилась Зенон.   
— Ты высокая, как я залезу?   
Зенон моментально присела на землю, позволяя избраннику Эйдон и великого Кетану залезть ей на спину. После того, как Вацлав залез на шею двух метровой яутжа и обхватил её шею своими механическими руками, Зенон первая подпрыгнула и зацепившись наручными лезвиями за фасад здания, полезла на крышу, её сестра полезла вслед за ней. Адам же пошёл по земле.   
— Спасибо тебе, Зенон, — сказал Вацлав, когда они оба очутились на крыше.   
— Для меня честь носить избранника Кетану на своих плечах, — приложив руку к груди, ответила Зенон.   
— И даже если бы им оказался ятужа? — поинтересовался Вацлав.   
— Нет, яутжа таскать на себе не буду, но служить да, ты уман, а значит, меньше и слабее нас.   
Пока Адам незаметно устранял на земле противника, пользуясь своей маскировкой, Эйдон вместе с Коллером и сестрой уверенными темпами шли к намеченной цели. До тайной квартиры иллюминатов было уже рукой подать, и Эйдон хотела подать сигнал Адаму, что они почти у цели, но тут неожиданно над головами ребят пронёсся крейсер яутжа Мон`дака и завис прямо над тем местом, куда собирались наведаться друзья.   
— Похоже, у твоей расы тоже есть претензии к иллюминатам, — сказал Вацлав девушке.   
— Ошибаешься, я вовсе не просила о помощи, я предпочитаю охотиться в одиночку, как подобает тем, кто выбрал путь копья, а не науки.   



	17. Глава 17

Подлетая к Яутжа-прайм, Вацлав столкнулся с небольшими трудностями. Как только челнок приблизился к орбите планеты, какая-то невидимая сила окружила корабль и потянула вниз. Вацлав попытался выровнять челнок, чтобы он камнем не упал на планету и не развалился пополам, но у него не получалось, и даже принцип сингулярности не срабатывал. Корабль как бешеный нёсся к Яутжа-прайм, при этом он крутился словно сверло в электрической дрели.  
— Яутжа-прайм, у нас проблемы, — всё ещё пытаясь выровнять корабль, произнёс Вацлав. Коллер обеими руками вцепился в рычаги управления кораблём и мысленно приказывал ему сбавить скорость, но челнок по-прежнему не слушался. Если бы руки Вацлава были живыми, он бы ощутил ими жар и боль от плотно сжатых в них рычагов управления. Когда на горизонте Яутжа-прайм показались гигантские деревья и лес, Вацлав предпринял последнюю попытку выровнять корабль. Наконец ему удалось сбавить скорость падения и посадить корабль на землю, между двумя огромными деревьями. При падении Вацлав сильно ударился грудью о приборную доску, от чего у него потемнело в глазах и он рухнул на пол.  
«Да, нелёгкое это дело — управлять кораблём яутжа. И как это у Эйдон выходит с ним справляться? Ведь она обычный человек, хоть и считает себя инопланетным охотником», — подумал Вацлав, вставая с пола. ИИ челнока Зенон предупредил Коллера о том, что перед тем как ему выйти за пределы корабля, не мешало бы надеть нужную экипировку.  
— И где я её тебе найду? — с насмешкой выкрикнул Вацлав.  
— Там же, где и остальные, в капсуле для переодевания, — металлическим голосом проговорил ИИ. Если бы у Вацлава не было переводчика, то он бы просто услышал лишь набор непонятных звуков. ИИ корабля прекрасно понимает человеческую речь, понятно же, это корабль сестры межпланетного посла, поэтому наверняка искусственный интеллект корабля заточили под то, чтобы понимать язык людей. Экипировка яутжа — это не только доспехи, но и нательная сетка, без неё яутжа не выжить на других планетах, она контролирует температуру тела, создавая вокруг охотника, а в нашем случае умана особую атмосферу. Лёгкие доспехи Вацлав надевать не стал, он не на охоту сюда прилетел, а за подмогой, а вот сетку накинул поверх своей клетчатой рубашки. Сетка при соприкосновении с телом Коллера приятно завибрировала, подстраиваясь под температуру человеческого тела. Надев на голову шлем, Вацлав открыл люк и вышел из корабля.  
Кругом был сплошной тропический лес, который встретил гостя с Земли гробовым молчанием. Гигантские деревья росли так, что чуть ли не протыкали атмосферу планеты, а кустарники были ростом с человека. Вацлав прекрасно помнил рассказ Эйдон о том, что расслабляться на этой планете не стоит, любое насекомое может цапнуть как скорпион. А тут их полно, как только Вацлав сошёл с трапа корабля, земля под его ногами зашевелилась, а мимо него проползла змея с роговыми наростами на голове. Коллер от неожиданности попятился в сторону. Над головой пронеслась похожая на птеродактиля птица, чуть ли не срезав своими крыльями верхушки деревьев. Вацлав огляделся и, найдя единственную тропу, которая вела куда-то из леса, решил пойти по ней. Шлем Эйдон был настроен так, чтобы человек мог разглядеть всё рядом с собой. Из-за высоких деревьев красное свечение от звезды Бетельгейзе не так заметно. Коллер шёл, оглядываясь по сторонам и поражаясь красотой планеты, каждое растение, которое находилось в тени, поблёскивало слабым, но видимым радужным светом, некоторые цветы даже светились. Вацлав прежде никогда не видел такой красоты, он наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть цветок. Оказалось что вместо стебля у него такой же ствол, как и у деревьев на планете Земля. Все остальные цветы были такими же. Некоторые из растений Вацлав узнал, но он знал их по учебникам истории и книгам, эти цветы раньше росли на планете Земля в эпоху, когда там правили динозавры.  
— Архифруктус Леанингетис, на нашей планете он ископаемое, — поразился Вацлав. Тут на древнее растение село насекомое и тут же полегло замертво. Растение оказалось настолько ядовитым, что убило с первого раза. Вацлав не стал рисковать и пошёл дальше. Вскоре лес расступился, выведя гостя на каменистую поляну, залитую красным светом. Яутжа-прайм — планета контрастов, здесь лес легко может смениться равниной, а равнина — перетечь в горы. Но что больше всего поразило Коллера, так это три гигантских спутника планеты, до которых как рукой подать.  
— Это невероятно, — произнёс Вацлав, задрав голову и смотря на спутники Яутжа-прайм. Коллеру хотелось остановиться и изучить планету получше, но он знал, что на Земле его ждёт избранница, которой нужна помощь берсеркеров, поэтому Вацлав взял себя в руки и пошёл дальше.  
Вскоре тропа ушла в горы, а растительность сменилась красными скалами и вулканами. Из скал были вырублены дома, где жили яутжа. Чтобы не выдать себя заранее, Вацлав включил маскировку на шлеме и, слившись с окружающей средой, пошёл в город. Ему необходимо было найти здание посольства. По словам Зенон, именно там можно найти берсеркеров. Посольство между Землёй и Яутжа-прайм выделялось из общей картины домов, оно располагалось на одном из плато и было сделано из белого кирпича.  
— Нашёл! — тихо порадовался Вацлав и прибавил ходу. Дойдя до здания посольства, Вацлав осмотрелся и отключил маскировку. Возле здания стояли двое берсеркеров. Завидев умана, одетого в экипировку яутжа, один из берсеркеров схватил своё копьё и направился в сторону Вацлава. Берсеркеры были без шлемов, поэтому Коллер смог разглядеть их лица. Вид у них был более ужасающ, нежели у тех яутжа, которых когда-то встретила Алекса Вудс: головы обоих братьев были вытянутые, острые как сталактиты клыки и жвала, которыми они прикрывают свои рты, а их глаза были красными как дьявольские огоньки.  
— Похоже, я тут не единственный, у кого из-за недосыпов такие глаза, — улыбнулся про себя Вацлав.  
— Чужак, тебе нельзя сюда, — громогласно проревел один из братьев.  
— Я здесь по поручению вашего посла, — твёрдо проговорил Вацлав.  
— Посла! — рассмеялся второй брат. — Посол улетел на планету уманов, нам велено никого не впускать, тем более уманов, убирайся, коль жизнь дорога.  
— Я тот, за кем она улетела, и посланник великого бога Кетану!  
— Как, как ты смеешь, ничтожный уман, произносить имя нашего великого Бога? — прогремел берсеркер.  
— Я могу доказать, что не вру.   
Вацлав достал переданное ему Эйдон копьё. Как только он коснулся оружия, оно вновь вспыхнуло ярким светом, а камень-сердце Вай`драка вновь вспыхнул огнём.  
— Это же... — оба берсеркера переглянулись между собой, такое копьё они видели только у статуи Кетану, а тут какой-то маленький и ничтожный уман с копьём великого бога.  
— Да, это копьё вручила мне Эйдон — ваш посол, им я убил первого ксеноморфа, — выставив копьё, так же громогласно проговорил Вацлав.  
Два брата-берсеркера, убедившись, что перед ними посланник Кетану, тут же опустились перед Коллером на колени и, приложив правые когтистые руки к груди, поклялись ему в верности, пообещав выполнять его приказы.  
— Я здесь по воле Эйдон, она сейчас заперта на Земле. Она собиралась лететь сюда, но её задержали там, и теперь она сражается не только с правящими там уманами, но и с вашими, — проговорил Вацлав.  
— С нашими, говоришь, но наши все здесь, — развёл руками один из братьев.  
— С вашими врагами, которые привели на Землю ксеноморфов.  
— Ксеноморфов? Это же Гро`ги, дурная кровь! — прогремел второй берсеркер.  
— Да, и они в сговоре с такими же уманами, — проговорил Вацлав.  
Узнав, что госпоже послу нужна помощь, берсеркеры повели Вацлава к главе клана Когтю. Только он может созвать совет и разрешить полёт берсеркеров на Землю. Глава клана жил в отдельном доме вместе со своей женой и двумя младшими детьми, которые ещё не стали настоящими охотниками. Увидев двух своих сыновей и сопровождаемого ими умана, он поначалу встревожился. Кроме Эйдон, других уманов на планете не было, и уманы с планеты Земля ни разу не обнаруживались на Яутжа-прайм. Но, когда Вацлав показал своё копьё и рассказал о том, что госпожа посол сейчас борется с двумя главными врагами, Великий Коготь согласился выслать на Землю берсеркеров.  
— Ты не только храбрый и отважный уман, ты ещё и посланник Кетану, и если Кетану хочет, чтобы мои братья и сыновья прилетели на Землю и помогли нашему послу противостоять врагам, так и быть, все находящиеся в клане берсеркеры пойдут за тобой, — прогремел Коготь.  
— Благодарствую, великий яутжа, — опустившись на колени и приложив правую руку к груди, сказал Вацлав.  
— Встань, избранный, негоже избраннику самого Кетану преклоняться перед своим народом, — настоял Коготь.  
Вацлав вышел из дома Когтя не один, а с целой армией берсеркеров, которых он повёл к кораблю, на котором он прилетел. Громадные воины яутжа послушно шли за Коллером, а когда вся армия пришла к кораблю, берсеркеры, преклонив колени и смотря в землю, пропустили Вацлава на судно, после разошлись по своим кораблям и полетели вслед за ним.  
— Эйдон, Зенон, Адам, держитесь, помощь уже близко, — улыбнулся Вацлав, заводя корабль.


	18. Глава 18

Корабли берсеркеров во главе с отважным уманом Вацлавом Коллером на бешеной скорости приближалась к планете Земля. Заходя в челнок, предоставленный Зенон, Коллер краем глаза увидел, как берсеркеры перед взлётом с Яутжа-прайм подозвали к себе своих гончих, без которых они не представляют себе охоты. Корабли мчались так быстро, что сияющие за иллюминаторами звёзды превратились в бесконечные яркие полосы, указывающие кораблям яутжа, куда лететь. Как только корабли Вацлава и берсеркеров вошли в атмосферу планеты Земля и подлетели к месту высадки, вся команда сразу же шагнула в капсулы для спуска и катапультировалась прямо перед местом решающего боя.  
— Это они, мои братья, они его послушались! — радостно пророкотала Зенон, видя высадку берсеркеров.  
— Тогда чего мы ждём, вперёд, вернём Копьё Ориона и отобьём атаку Гро`гов, — Эйдон связалась с Адамом и дала ему приказ наступать на укрытие Боба Пэйджа и его приспешников из клана Гро`г и их ручных ксеноморфов. Когда Эйдон вместе с её сестрой спрыгнули с крыши и воссоединились с Адамом, бой уже шёл. Только учуяв берсеркеров и их гончих, Гро`ги тут же схватились за свои ружья, которые они отбили во время стычек с другими яутжа, а их дрессированные ксеноморфы зашипели как стая змей. Первые высадившиеся берсеркеры вместе со своими гончими встали стеной, защищая избранника Эйдон и дожидаясь от него дальнейших приказов. Тут Вацлав особо не церемонился, как только он удостоверился, что все берсеркеры высадились, он приказал им вступить в бой, но пред этим сказал, чтобы главного противника оставили ему лично.  
Огненный камень на копье и само копьё светились пульсирующим светом, словно бомба, которая вот-вот взорвётся, и Вацлав это прекрасно понимал. Сегодня с ним не только его друг Адам, который пытается фехтовать с громилами из клана Гро`г и одновременно отклоняется от удара хвостов ксеноморфов, но и Эйдон, а что самое главное — за его спиной стоит сам Кетану. Чёрный воин словно подсказывает Вацлаву, как сражаться с противником, Коллер ещё не ощущал такой живой мощи. Выбрав для себя противника, он тут же нацелил остриё копья на него, а когда оно перестало мерцать и вспыхнуло белым светом, Вацлав с криком побежал на стоящего напротив него Гро`га.  
— Ничего ты не сделаешь мне, уман! — грозно прорычал отступник, да так прорычал, что земля под ногами Вацлава затряслась, но он устоял.  
— Ошибаешься, со мной сам Кетану! — прокричал Вацлав, не опуская своего оружия. Гро`г громко засмеялся, но хохотал он недолго, тут же вся мощь копья «Глаз Вай`драка» обрушилась на его грудь, оставив на ней огромный ожог.  
— Да ты дерзкий уман, как я вижу! — стал размахивать руками преступник. Вацлав вовремя смог увернуться и направил всю силу копья на врага. Тот не успел даже выстрелить, как тут же повалился на землю.  
— Вацлав, сзади! — окликнул друга Адам, и вовремя, к Вацлаву приближался один из дрессированных ксеноморфов. Достав из-за спины щит из черепа королевы этих тварей, Коллер приготовился к битве с бичом вселенной. Копьё вновь засветилось белым светом, ксеноморф знал, из чьей головы был сделан щит, и злобно зашипел на Коллера.  
— Да, это я убил твою королеву, — бросил Вацлав ксеноморфу. Инопланетное чудовище зашипело и побежало на Коллера. Реакция молодого охотника была молниеносной, он обеими руками схватился за копьё, и как только ксеноморф приблизился к нему, тут же вонзил в него оружие. Радиация, излучаемая копьём, буквально расплавила чудовище. Вынув копьё из расплавленной туши зверя, Вацлав стал искать, кому ещё помочь в битве. Берсеркеры были заняты борьбой не только с дрессированными чудовищами, но и с предателями, сюда Коллер не стал вмешиваться. Средь всей этой неразберихи он заметил Адама, которого прижал к стене ксеноморф. Дженсен изо всех сил пытался подбить тварь, но выстрелы из Теслы и нано-лезвия только злили зверя.  
Вацлав прицелился и выстрелил из наплечного плазмогана в ксеноморфа, зверь издал угрожающее шипение и, оставив Дженсена, размахивая своим хвостом, бросился бежать на охотника. Размахнувшись что есть мочи, Вацлав запустил копьё прямо в зверя и… попал, чудовище рухнуло на землю.  
— Спасибо, Коллер, а точнее, главнокомандующий Коллер, — поблагодарил Адам Вацлава за своё спасение.  
— Можно просто Вацлав или Вац, — вытаскивая своё копьё, улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Где Эйдон и Зенон? — задал вопрос Дженсен.  
— Самому бы знать, но когда я и мой отряд приземлялись, я мельком видел спину Зенон в укрытии Пэйджа.   
Вацлав помог другу встать на ноги. Берсеркеры уже закончили очистку прохода в здание от преступников и их дрессированных ксеноморфов, ждали приказа от Коллера. Сегодня все охотники вернутся домой с трофеями и добычей. Берсеркеры больше верзил из клана Гро`г и больше, чем ксеноморфы, ярость, которую они испытывают во время боя, защищает лучше брони и щита. Вацлав отдал приказ проникнуть в здание и прийти на помощь Эйдон и Зенон, сейчас им больше всех нужна помощь, после чего он вместе с Адамом последовал за воинами.  
— Это просто удивительно, они слушают тебя, как будто ты их начальник! — удивился Адам, глядя на то, как, получив приказ, воины послушно пошли в здание.  
— Предводитель, если быть точным, — улыбнулся Вацлав.  
— Ты чувствуешь изменение в себе?  
— Я почувствовал, как только спас тебя с Эйдон от первого ксеноморфа.

***

 

Эйдон и Зенон первыми проникли в здание. Используя инфракрасный сканер на своём шлеме, Зенон могла видеть сквозь стены. Пока на их пути не встретились враги, похоже, Боб Пэйдж и иллюминаты засели где-то в глубине здания, однако на пути следования охотницы натолкнулись на целую кладку яиц ксеноморфов.  
— Эти гнусные уманы решили разводить тут ксеноморфов, — прошипела Зенон, сжимая свои когтистые руки в кулаки.  
— Я так и знала, это неспроста иллюминаты сотрудничают с предателями. Они что, хотят вывести новый вид?  
— Даже не знаю, сестрица, но сама мысль об этом меня злить начинает, — Зенон взвела свой плазмоган и по очереди начала расстреливать яйца. Из одного яйца готов был выпрыгнуть лицехват и напасть на сестёр, но Зенон, взмахнув своими наручными лезвиями, рассекла его пополам.  
— И это только начало.  
— Что же дальше будет с уманами? Может, мне и Вацлаву пока не улетать с планеты, а продолжать бороться? — растерянно спросила Эйдон.  
— И в одиночку сражаться с врагом? Это пока клан Гро`г, скоро тут будут и другие отступники. Ты должна позаботится не только о себе, но и о своём избраннике, старый мир рушится, но вы дадите жизнь новому миру.  
— Эй, Эйдон! — раздался голос Вацлава. Коллер с Адамом и армией прибыл на помощь охотницам.  
— Вижу, вы прорвались?  
— Да, подход к зданию очищен. Боб Пэйдж не обнаружился? — спросил Вацлав у охотниц.  
— Нет, зато яйца ксеноморфов обнаружились.  
— Гадость какая, — скривил лицо Коллер.  
— Гадко будет, когда эти звери кого-нибудь заразят, — прошипела Зенон. Объединившись с охотницами, Вацлав отдал приказ берсеркерам прочесать всё здание в поисках Пэйджа, а заодно очистить его (здание) от иллюминатов и, если они обнаружат — яиц ксеноморфов.  
— Как выглядит этот уман? — громогласно спросил берсеркер Коллера. Вацлав подключил шлем воина к механическому соколу, и воин увидел, как выглядит Боб Пэйдж.  
— Будет исполнено! — прогрохотал воин.  
На втором этаже здания раздался грохот. Просканировав с помощью инфракрасного сканера на предоставленном ему шлеме, Вацлав разглядел огромного ксеноморфа, а рядом с ним человека. Это было похоже на то, что Пэйдж натравил зверя на своих же.  
— Неужели он так безумен, что не понимает, с чем играет? — задался вопросом Коллер.  
— Ты о чём? — спросила его Эйдон.  
— Только что Пэйдж натравил на человека ксеноморфа, — сказал Вацлав и кивнул на потолок. Девушка мешкать не стала, она выпустила ряд плазмы по потолку, и как только плазма разъела потолок, со второго этажа свалилось чудовище. Берсеркеры, которые остались с Вацлавом для его безопасности, тут же обступили молодого охотника и его друзей. Остальные воины вступили в схватку со зверем и вскоре одолели его.  
— Если бы вся Яутжа-прайм состояла только из берсеркеров, то у уманов и наших было больше, — вздохнула Зенон.  
— Верные и преданные воины, — согласился Вацлав.  
— Прямо как ты, — улыбнулась Эйдон.  
Пробиваясь сквозь ряды вооружённых иллюминатов, Гро`гов и их ручных зверушек, ребята уверенным шагом приближались к укрытию Боба Пэйджа. Воинам удалось узнать, где прячется тот, кто повинен в том, что миллионы аугов по всему миру страдают, но самого Пэйджа, как и было приказано вначале, они не тронули, а послушно встали возле места его укрытия и ждали дальнейших приказов.  
— Нашли! — пророкотал один из берсеркеров, как только Вацлав и остальные подошли к своей цели.  
— Благодарю, — приложив руку к груди, сказал Коллер, — но это моя финальная битва, так что я пойду один, а остальные пусть ждут здесь.  
— Ты уверен? — Спросила Эйдон.  
— Не переживай за меня, — сказал Вацлав и подмигнул стоящему рядом с ним берсеркеру. Воин только кивнул своей косматой головой, никто, кроме Коллера и его не знал, какой сигнал он получил. Берсеркер встал за спину Вацлава и включил свою маскировку.  
— Пэйдж, открывай, я знаю, что ты тут! — стал стучать в дверь Коллер.  
— Думаешь, ты сможешь меня одолеть, ауг? Я видел, с кем ты пришёл.  
— Если видел, то наверняка видел, как пали твои приспешники, так что выходи.  
— Не все пали.  
— Значит, падут, их осталось мало, яйца этих тварей мои воины уничтожили, — прокричал Вацлав. Пэйдж открывать не стал, он делал вид, что всё ещё контролирует ситуацию, тогда Вацлав попросил стоящего рядом с ним воина выбить дверь, после чего не церемонясь вошёл в укрытие Пэйджа.  
— Так это ты командуешь этими воинами, я ожидал кого угодно, но не жалкого ауга! — усмехнулся Пэйдж.  
— Я тот, кто остановит тебя, — твёрдо проговорил Вацлав, доставая из-за спины копьё.  
— Попробуй, если сможешь, — Пэйдж достал пистолет и нацелил его на Вацлава.  
— На твоём месте я бы лучше сдался, — заявил Вацлав, видя, как на груди Пэйджа появились знакомые три красные точки.  
— Это ещё что?  
— Тот, кто не любит, когда под его носом размахивают пистолетом, и поверь, Боб, он сейчас злее чем я, и я не смогу его остановить.  
— Посмотрим, — усмехнулся Пэйдж. Но тут из темноты комнаты огромная рука берсеркера сжала его горло и подняла в воздух, после чего швырнула как ненужную вещь.  
— Дальше я сам, — остановил воина Коллер. Вацлав подошёл к лежащему на полу Пэйджу и наставил на него копьё.  
— Убьёшь меня?  
— Не по мне убивать тех, кто безоружен, поэтому... — Вацлав достал второе копьё и бросил его Пэйджу.  
— Будь по-твоему, ауг.  
Между Пэйджем и Коллером завязалась драка, но преимущество было явно не на стороне иллюмината. Вацлав превосходно освоил навык владения инопланетным оружием, особенно копьём — Оком Вай`драка, Пэйджу оставалось только уходить от радиационного излучения и пытаться ранить Коллера. Вся ярость, которая была скрыта в теле Вацлава, уместилась на одном копье, оно светилось так, что осветило всю комнату. С каждым ударом копья кожа Боба Пэйджа все сильнее плавилась, обнажая механический каркас его тела. Главный иллюминат оказался не просто аугом, а киборгом.  
— Так ты не человек, это хорошо, меня не будут мучить угрызения совести после того, как я убью тебя, — с этими словами Коллер вонзил копьё в тело Пэйджа, полностью его расплавив. Когда адреналин отхлынул от головы, Вацлав попятился и, прижавшись к стене, попытался отдышаться. Тут в комнату вбежали Эйдон и Зенон.  
— Что случилось? Мы слышали грохот и увидели свет, исходящий из-за двери, — с тревогой спросила девушка.  
— Всё кончено, его больше нет, — всё ещё приводя дыхание в порядок, ответил Вацлав.  
— У меня для тебя тоже хорошая новость. Воины, что прочёсывали здание, нашли «Копьё Ориона». Мы улетаем с этой планеты, — улыбнулась девушка, помогая встать своему избранному.


	19. Эпилог

Вот и настала пора Эйдон и Вацлаву взойти на "Копьё Ориона" и отбыть сначала на Яутжа-прайм для того, чтобы наградить Коллера бессмертием, а потом переселиться на собственную планету. Как только берсеркеры справились со своей задачей, Вацлав дал им наказ вернуться обратно на Яутжа-прайм и сообщить главе клана Когтю, что их дружественный посол возвращается домой. Склонив в одобрение головы, воины телепортировались на свои корабли и полетели обратно на Яутжа-прайм.   
— Ты тоже можешь вернуться домой, - сказала Эйдон сестре, — я полечу вслед за тобой.   
Зенон понимала, что это будет последняя встреча с её земной сестрой. Как только избранник Кетану получит своё бессмертие, он вместе со своей избранницей полетит на предоставленную им планету, а она и её клан останутся на Яутжа-прайм и смиренно будут ждать, когда планета погибнет.   
— Зенон, — обратился Вацлав к охотнице, — если хочешь, то лети с нами.   
— Я бы рада вас послушаться, о великий избранник Чёрного воина, но мой долг не бежать с тонущего корабля, а смиренно затонуть вместе с ним. У нас на планете есть учёные, и я надеюсь, они сделают так, чтобы мы выжили, — вежливо проурчала Зенон.   
— А ты, Адам, хоть у тебя всё ещё не получается быть охотником... — начала Эйдон.   
— Пожалуй, я останусь на Земле, — ответил Дженсен, — что я буду делать один на вашей планете, может... хотя не знаю.   
— Что ж, Вацлав, можешь взять с собой всё самое необходимое, а я пока заведу и подгоню к твоему дому корабль, — улыбнулась Эйдон, осматривая фюзеляж "Копья Ориона". 

***

 

Вацлав вернулся в "Машину времени" и, оглядываясь по сторонам, стал думать, что ему взять с собой. Прежде всего надо взять одежду и швейные принадлежности, он хорошо состоялся как охотник, теперь настала пора вернуться к мирной жизни и охотиться только ради пропитания. Все инструменты Вацлав хранил в своей подвальной лаборатории, туда он и направился. Также вместе с инструментами Коллер забрал чертежи аугментаций и несколько книг, сложив всё это в рюкзак. Выходя из подвала, он напоследок окинул взглядом свою лабораторию. Вся жизнь для него с момента смерти родителей была борьбой, сначала с обществом а потом и со всем миром, он не сдавался, шёл вперёд, и вот наряду с бессмертием души он получил и телесное бессмертие - это награда за все его заслуги, и если человечество не оценило его достижения в нейропротезировании, а последнее порицало из-за инцидента Панхеи, то новое человечество, которому он вместе с Эйдон даст дорогу к жизни, непременно оценит.   
— Вот и всё, пора двигаться дальше, — облегчённо вздохнул Вацлав и вышел из книжного магазина.   
Эйдон к этому времени уже подогнала корабль к месту, где раньше жил её избранный. Хоть на корабле и была включена маскировка, Вацлав смог разглядеть едва заметный голубоватый свет телепортационного луча и тут же шагнул под него.   
— Я готов, — твёрдо произнёс Вацлав и тут же телепортировался на корабль. По сравнению с челноком Зенон, "Копьё Ориона" — настоящий крейсер, от капитанского мостика отходили узкие коридоры, которые вели к различным отсекам.   
— Добро пожаловать на мой корабль. Ты попрощался с другом? — спросила Эйдон Вацлава.   
— Да.   
— Тогда отнеси вещи в свою каюту и взлетаем, — улыбнулась девушка.   
— Каюту? У меня теперь есть собственная каюта? — удивлённо спросил Вацлав.   
— Достойная избранника великого Кетану. Я тебя провожу, — девушка взяла Вацлава за руку и повела его в каюту. По дороге Коллер смог рассмотреть стены и всё убранство "Копья Ориона". На стенах корабля были развешены различные трофеи и черепа ксеноморфов, которые добыла девушка во время многочисленных охот.   
— Сколько трофеев, всех этих монстров убила ты? — тихо спросил Вацлав.   
— Сколько жила, столько и охотилась, стена для твоих трофеев находится в твоей каюте, и поверь, она больше, чем остальные на корабле.   
— Ты охотишься в одиночку, зачем тебе столько кают на корабле?   
Девушка повернулась к Вацлаву и сказала, что она вместе с ним спасла несколько аугментированных уманов с Земли, пока он собирал свои вещи.   
— Хоть я больше яутжа, чем уман, я послушала тебя и Адама, и хоть у этих людей не будет своего бессмертия, они заслуживают прожить жизнь без страха перед концом света, — улыбнулась девушка.   
— И у них будет своя планета?  
— Наблюдая за Землёй и космосом, я обнаружила небольшую пригодную для жизни людей планету, туда я их и высажу.   
Вацлав нежно обнял девушку и прошептал: "Нет, ты больше человек, чем яутжа".   
— А вот и твоя каюта, положи свои вещи и возвращайся к пульту управления, мне нужен второй пилот, — улыбнулась девушка. Каюта была просто огромной, посередине её стояла большая кровать, сделанная в футуристическом стиле, как сказала Эйдон, ложась в кровать, можно выбрать, какой сон смотреть, для этого надо выбрать его на панели управления сном, после чего приятный сонный газ будет настраивать спящего на определённые мысли.   
— Если захочешь пофилософствовать перед сном, то... — Эйдон нажала на кнопку, и железная стена раздвинулась, за ней оказался огромный иллюминатор, из которого можно разглядеть всё вокруг.   
— Это невероятно, — проговорил Вацлав.   
Положив рюкзак на кровать и повесив свой щит на доску для трофеев, а копьё на противоположную стену, Вацлав вернулся к Эйдон и сел на место второго пилота.   
— Готов к полёту? — спросила девушка.   
— Да, — улыбнулся Вацлав.   
— Тогда вперёд, к новой жизни! - оба пилота, нажав на соответствующие рычаги, запустили корабль и повели его прямиком на Яутжа-прайм. Через лобовой иллюминатор Вацлав наблюдал, как исчезает некогда любимая им Прага, от чего он немного взгрустнул, мысленно прощаясь с родным городом. Эйдон это почувствовала, запах грусти своего избранника, она знала, что Вацлав любит эту страну, хоть она с ним так жестоко обошлась.   
— Ты сможешь построить точно такой же город на нашей планете, — понимающе сказала она избраннику.   
— Думаешь?  
— У тебя впереди вечность, и ты, учитывая знания прошлых лет, построишь точно такой же город для наших детей, так же как Кетану и Белая Матушка, прилетевшие с планеты Земля на Яутжа-прайм, построили город для своих. 

***

 

Это был второй прилёт Вацлава на планету яутжа, только на сей раз он прилетел на неё не для того, чтобы просить помощи, а для того, чтобы получить в награду дар бессмертия. Перед прилётом на Яутжа-прайм Эйдон отвезла спасённых ею уманов на выбранную ею планету. Планета оказалась не только пригодна для жизни людей, но и безопасна для них. Спасённые ауги поблагодарили её и Вацлава за их спасение, и после этого девушка и её избранник вернулись обратно на "Копьё Ориона" и полетели на планету яутжа. Воины-берсеркеры которые прилетели первыми, уже растрепали всему клану и остальным, что их посол вернулся, и как только Эйдон и Вацлав приземлились в верхнем городе, почти все жители планеты пошли на взлётную полосу встречать посла и её избранника. Увидев посла живой и невредимой, они склонили перед ней свои головы и встали на колено.   
— Это они нас так встречают! — удивился Вацлав.   
— Да.   
— Они же не видели, как я сражаюсь, точнее, как мы сражались.   
— Почему же не видели? Мы всё видим, что происходит на Земле, — услышала Эйдон знакомый голос. Это был Коготь, он лично пришёл встретить посла и её избранника. Коготь был поражён не только милосердием девушки, но и храбростью Вацлава, и сказал ему, что на планете не осталось сомневающихся в том, что он посланник самого Кетану.   
— Возьми, ты заслужил это, - сказал Коготь, протягивая Вацлаву чашу с бурлящим в ней напитком.   
— Это моё бессмертие?   
— Сей-и*.   
— Значит, это правда, — Вацлав принял чашу из рук Когтя, и не колеблясь выпил напиток. Он обжигал горло и внутренности Коллера, но он выдержал это так, как выдержал своё посвящение.   
— Вкусно, - вытирая остатки напитка с губ, сказал Вацлав.   
— Я нашёл для тебя, Эйдон, и для твоего избранника планету, - протягивая диковинный компас девушке, сказал Коготь.   
— Благодарю тебя, великий глава клана, - приложив руку к груди, сказала девушка.   
— Ты сослужила нам великую службу, была честной и верной своему делу, настала пора прощаться, сестрица, — проурчала Зенон.   
— Кто знает, может быть, мы ещё встретимся, - улыбнулась Эйдон, обнимая сестру.   
— Кто знает, Мара, — назвала Зенон настоящее имя Эйдон.   
— Я Эйдон.   
— Для яутжа ты Эйдон, твоё настоящее имя Мара. 

 

***

 

"Копьё Ориона" медленно, но верно летело по компасу, данному Маре Когтем, и вскоре приземлилось на планете, которую избрали яутжа для Мары и Вацлава. Из окна иллюминатора была видна вся флора и фауна этой планеты. Вацлава поразили гигантские цветы и растения, а также невиданные ранее животные, кое-где тут были горы, но не красные, как на Яутжа-прайм, а такие, как на Земле. Найдя удобное место для посадки, Мара сбавила ход и, выпрямив в атмосфере планеты "Копьё Ориона", приготовилась к высадке. Здесь так же, как и на Земле, есть кислород, поэтому первым делом девушка и её избранник избавились от кислородных масок и сняли с головы шлемы.   
— Вот он, наш новый дом, — сказала Мара.   
— Его ещё предстоит построить.   
— Ты прав, где остановился наш корабль, там и будем строить, а пока пора осмотреть планету.   
— Я заметил, ты оставила Дино на Яутжа-прайм, мне будет не хватать его, — заметил Вацлав.   
— Его дом — один из спутников той планеты, среди людей ему делать нечего, но если захочешь поохотиться, то у тебя есть механический сокол.   
Осматривая планету, Вацлав и Мара вышли на открытую местность, отсюда открывался превосходный вид на то, что находится за горизонтом, а над головой виднелись не только многочисленные спутники планеты, но и новое созвездие Орион. Старый Орион был слишком стар, и у него не было щита, чтобы защитить своих детей, поэтому люди Земли были беззащитны перед своими врагами, но Новый Орион сможет защитить новых детей, и будет долго защищать. В его образе проглядывался чешский юноша, держащий в правой руке диковинное копьё, а в левой — щит из головы ранее не известного людям чудовища.


End file.
